The Other Side of Light
by 7-KHPrincessKairi-7
Summary: KEYBLADE WAR! It's not a new theory, but a it-would-be-cool-if-this-were-to-happen type of thing. KairixSora, SelphiexRiku, NaminexRoxas Script formatted.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I:

**THE OTHER SIDE OF LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, nor Square Enix. **

**Author's Note: Okay, guys! This is how it works: I will continue putting up chapters as long as I get reviews! So I need those reviews! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Hokay! So, here's the earth… uh… nevermind… XD**

**CHAPTER I:**

MONDAY:

(It's Monday morning and everyone is on their way to school. Riku and Sora wait outside Kairi's house for Kairi and Selphie)

Sora: **It sure is good to be back.** (He puts his hands behind his head)

Riku: **It sure is.**

Sora: **I wonder if we'll ever see them again.**

Riku: **As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade, they'll never stop coming.**

Sora: **What about you Riku? You have a Keyblade too, along with the king.**

Riku: **I know. But yours has the ability to stop the Heartless and Nobodies from coming. Mine only has the ability to unlock people's hearts.** (The door starts to open) **And the king's has the ability to—**

Kairi: **We're ready!**

Selphie: **Did you have a nice talk?**

Riku: **Yeah. Come on.** (Sora takes Kairi by the hand and the four walk to school)

ONCE AT SCHOOL:

Sora: **Bye Riku. Bye Selphie. See you third period.**

Riku: **See you later, Sora and Kairi.**

Kairi: **Bye Riku and Selphie.**

Selphie: **Bye Kairi. Bye Sora.** (Sora still holds Kairi's hand and walks her to

class)

Kairi: **Riku doesn't like Selphie very much, does he?**

Sora: **Sure he does.**

Kairi: **But he's always so… so…**

Sora: **Not always.**

Kairi: **Yes he is.** (they get to her classroom. Sora kisses her on the cheek and she hugs him. He hugs her back.)

Sora: **See you in Biology.**

Kairi: **Okay. Bye**** Sora.**

Sora: **Bye**** Kairi.** (He stands there like he wants to say something else but shakes his head and runs to class)

(BACK WITH RIKU AND SELPHIE WHO ARE IN CHEMISTRY)

Selphie: (There's an unidentified boy teasing Selphie) **Stop, Daisuke!**

Daisuke: (Stops) **Oh, c'mon Selphie! I was just having some fun.** (another unidentified boy laughs)

Riku: **Just leave her alone.**

Unidentified: **We were just having fun. What? Is she your girlfriend or something?**

Riku: **No. She's just Kairi's friend.**

Daisuke: **Is Kairi your girlfriend?**

Riku: (grimacing) **No. She's Sora's girlfriend.**

Unidentified: **Aw, too bad. I was gonna ask her out.**

Riku: (clenching his teeth) **You better not.**

Unidentified: **You like her, don't you?**

Riku: **She's like a sister to me!**

Daisuke: **So?**

Riku: (shakes his head) **No. **(changes the subject. He looks at Selphie) **Just leave her alone.**

Unidentified: **Lighten up!**

Riku:** Yeah, right.**

Teacher: **Boys! Detention after school! No talking!**

Daisuke: **No fair!**

Teacher: **Shut your mouths. I'm trying to teach class.** (class goes on as usual)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Sora goes back to Kairi's classroom and they walk to Biology together. They get to class and an unidentified#2 boy waves to them)

Unidentified#2: **Hey Sora! Kairi! Come sit over here! **(points to the seats next to him and Sora and Kairi take them)

Sora: **Hey Reno. What's up?** (takes the seat behind Kairi and to the right of Reno)

Reno: **Haven't seen you in a long time. What happened to you?**

Sora: **Nothing. I just had to get away for a while.**

Reno: (skeptically) **Really?** (his gaze clicks over to Kairi and back to Sora)

Sora: **No way! I would never do that!**

Reno: **So the rumors aren't true? You two aren't going out?** (Kairi turns around)

Sora: **Yeah, but—**

Kairi: **What's going on?**

Reno: (looks straight forward at the teacher who had come in late and mutters) **Nothing.** (Kairi turns back around)

Sora: (whispers)** I can't believe you actually think I'd do that.**

Reno: (speaks normally) **How was I supposed to know?**

Teacher: **Reno! **

Reno: **Mr. Callahan?**

Mr. Callahan: **Pay attention!**

Reno:** Yes, sir. **

Sora: (mumbles)** I can't believe you…**

Kairi: (whispering over her shoulder to them) **Listen!** (class goes on as normal)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Sora and Kairi walk to Child Development as Riku and Selphie walk in, followed by Reno. _A/N: man I feel bad for this teacher!_)

Teacher: **Okay, class you're getting assigned a project for the next week. Each one of you is getting a baby doll. You have to take this baby with you wherever you go for a day. If you want extra credit, you can take it home with you over the weekend.** (she calls roll) **Okay. For today I have Selphie for the baby. Do you want a girl or boy?**

Selphie: **A girl, please, Ms. Ling.**

Ms. Ling: **Here you go.** (she hands Selphie a girl and some clothes) **Now you have to take care of it.**

Selphie: **I will!** (starts to dress the doll in the clothes Ms. Ling gave to her and she cradles it)

Ms. Ling: **What's her name?**

Selphie: **Um… Risa. **(holds the doll closer)

Ms. Ling: **You also need one of these bracelets for when it cries.** (Riku rolls his eyes)

Selphie: **Thank you, Ms. Ling.** (takes the bracelet and puts it on)

Kairi: (to Selphie) **Can I hold her?**

Selphie: **Sure.** (hands the baby to Kairi)

Kairi: **She's so cute.** (Sora looks over her shoulder at the baby doll) **Want to hold her, Sora?** (starts to hand the baby to him)

Sora: **Okay.** (he takes the baby doll and it starts to cry) **Whoa!** (it fumbles in his hands but he keeps hold)

Selphie: **Risa!** (she yanks her from Sora's arms) **What's wrong?!** (she puts the button on her bracelet to the doll's back. It stops crying. Teasingly) **You're too jumpy, Sora**

Sora: (looks down) **I'm sorry.**

Kairi: (she hugs him) **You were great, Sora. You'll make a good dad someday.**

Sora: (he lets go of Kairi) **Hey, Riku?**

Riku: (turns to Sora laughing at him for what just happened) **What, Sora?**

Sora: **Are you going to get a girl or boy?**

Riku: **I don't know.** (turns back around. Kairi pulls him back around by the arm)

Kairi: **Yes you do. You want a girl, don't you?**

Riku: **It wouldn't be so bad, I guess.**

Sora: **You want a girl?!**

Kairi: **Aw! That's so sweet.**

Riku: (turns back around) **Whatever.** (class goes on semi-normally)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Sora and Kairi enter their next class they have together. Sora takes the seat next to Kairi)

Kairi: (turns to Sora, whispering) **So… do you miss the other worlds?**

Sora: (shrugs) **Maybe a little.** (she giggles) **But I'm glad to be back.**

Kairi: **I'm glad your back too.**

Sora: **Yeah.**

Kairi: (cocks her head)** So how are the dreams coming?**

Sora: (confused) **Dreams?**

Kairi: (shrugs a little) **Yeah… About your dad? Did you find anything out in the other worlds maybe?**

Sora: (shakes his head) **Why would I?**

Kairi: **I don't know. …But… how are you taking it?**

Sora: (lightly) **He's never been around, Kairi. I don't care anymore. …Yeah, I used to deal with it pretty rough, but that's it. I'm done crying over it. **

Kairi: (smiles) **I'm worried about you.**

Sora: (smiles genuinely) **Don't be. I'm okay.**

(DING DING DING DING)

(AFTER SCHOOL ENDS)

(They all walk home. Selphie is now carrying "Risa" in a baby carrier)

Kairi: (holds Sora's hand. To Selphie) **So, since your parents are gone for the week, what are you going to do?**

Selphie: **I don't know… Take care of Risa, I guess.**

Kairi: **Want to come over?**

Selphie: **Sure.** (Riku stops walking) **Riku? What's wrong?** (Riku mutters something and takes off)

Sora: (lets go of Kairi's hand) **Kairi, run home. Don't stop for anything.** (he takes off after Riku)

Kairi: (turns around) **Sora! **(He stops and goes back to her)

Sora: (hugs her) **I have to go.**

Kairi: **Be careful.**

Sora: **Don't worry. I will.** (He lets go and kisses her)

Selphie: **What's going on?**

Sora: (says in a low, intimate voice) **I love you, Kairi.** (He goes after Riku, leaving Kairi stunned. She suddenly starts taking off toward her house)

Selphie: (runs after her) **Wait up!**

Kairi: **He said to run home! To not stop for anything!** (she trips and falls to the ground. She stays there)

Selphie: (comes up on Kairi and kneels down beside her) **That's the first time he said that, huh?**

Kairi: (sits up on her legs) **Yeah. **

Selphie: (grabs both of Kairi's arms and they stand up together) **Come on!** (they run to Kairi's house)

(BACK TO SORA AND RIKU)

Riku: (Sora slides in and sees an "Unidentified" _A/N: different from the one in Chemistry with Riku and Selphie_ on the ground with Riku standing over him, Keyblade pointed at him) **If you ever tell anyone—**

Sora: **Riku!** (runs next to him)

Riku: **Get out of here, Rex!** (Rex gets up and runs off)

Sora: (Riku's Keyblade disappears) **What was that all about?**

Riku: **Nothing.** (he picks up his backpack and walks home)

Sora: **Hey, Riku! Wait up!** (Sora runs up to the still walking Riku)

Riku: (Sora falls into step) **He overheard us.**

Sora: **When?**

Riku: **Remember, Sora? This morning when we were waiting for Kairi and Selphie?**

Sora: **Really?**

Riku: **Yeah.**

Sora: **So, he knows now…**

Riku: **Looks that way.** (they walk silently until Kairi sees them coming down the road from inside the house. She runs outside and stops on her sidewalk)

Kairi: (waves) **Sora! Riku!** (Sora nudges Riku and they race to Kairi's house)

Selphie: (comes out of the house) **Kairi? What's –**

Kairi: (smiles) **They're back! They're safe!**

Selphie: **I wonder where they went. **

Kairi: **They had to go away for a while. **(Kairi giggles and runs into Sora's arms. Sora and Riku stop running. Sora and Kairi hug)

Sora: **Kairi? **(Riku nudges him and they stop hugging) **What, Riku?**

Riku: **Have you forgotten?**

Sora: **Huh? Oh!** (to Kairi) **He knows.**

Kairi: **What?**

Sora: **Rex knows.**

Kairi: **What?**

Sora: **About the Keyblades.**

Kairi: **What?! I don't like him.**

Sora: **I don't think any of us do.** (they look at Riku)

Riku: (sheepishly) **We've hung out more than a few times.**

Kairi: **But he's a creep!**

Sora: **I'll say he is!**

Riku: **Well, he's our new trustee.**

Kairi: **Great.** (rolls her eyes)

Sora: **C'mon, Riku. **(he smiles at Kairi) **We gotta go.**

Kairi: **Okay.** (has a hopeful smile)

Riku: **See you later, Sora. Bye, Kairi. Love you.**

Sora: (whips around. Selphie's baby starts to cry) **What?!**

Selphie: **I'll be right back!** (goes inside)

Kairi: (looks back and forth between a confused Sora and Riku) **He doesn't know?**

Riku: **I thought you told him.**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **No. I thought you were.**

Sora: **Just tell me!**

Riku: **She's my sister. **

Sora: (skeptically) **Right.**

Kairi: **It's true. **(takes Sora by the arm)

Sora: (jumps back in surprise) **Huh?!**

Riku: (waves) **Like I said: I gotta go. See ya.**

Sora: (numbly waves) **Bye Riku.** (shakes it off and runs his hand through his hair and smiles) **I gotta go too.**

Kairi: **Hey. You okay?**

Sora: **Yeah. What's wrong?**

Kairi: **Are you okay with us being brother and sister?**

Sora: **Yeah. It all makes sense now.**

Kairi: (giggles) **How?**

Sora: **You always did act more like brother and sister than friends.**

Kairi: **Oh.**

Sora: **Bye Kairi.** (he starts to walk off)

Kairi: **Hey Sora?**

Sora: **Yeah?**

Kairi: **You remember what you said to me back there?**

Sora: (gets nervous) **Yeah.**

Kairi: **I love you, too.** (Sora becomes still and you see a tear slip)

**Sora?**

Sora: (wipes the tear off) **I'm fine.** (He goes up to her and hugs her)

Selphie: (comes outta the house) **What'd I miss?**

Kairi: (Sora slowly lets go of Kairi and goes home) **Nothing. Bye So—** (turns around to see him gone) **—ra.**

Selphie: **C'mon, Kairi!**

(DAY ENDS)

**Author's Note: And hence the end of the first chapter! I'm going to put the chapters up TWO at a time. FOR SUREEEE! So, please review whenever you feel like it. You can review at the end of every chapter (preferable), or at the end of the second chapter. THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE! BOW DOWN TO ME!! Uh… ?? ANYWAY… Please click the nice button to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II:

**Author's Note: So? What are you waiting for? READ! I COMMAND YOU! (just tell me when to shut up! )**

**CHAPTER II:**

TUESDAY:

(Again, Sora and Riku are outside Kairi's house waiting for Kairi and Selphie to come out)

Sora: (looks up and closes his eyes peacefully) **Another day…**

Riku: **Hey, Sora?**

Sora: (turns to face Riku) **Yeah, Riku?**

Riku: **Yesterday I got a detention. **

Sora: (cocks his head) **So why didn't you go to it?**

Riku: (shrugs) **I forgot. **

Sora: (Kairi and Selphie come out the door) **You know you're gonna get in trouble, right?**

Kairi: **Trouble for what?** (glares at Riku. Scolds) **Riku?**

Riku: **I forgot I had a detention yesterday. No big deal. I'll just have to take care of it today. **

Selphie: **How could you forget about a detention?** (Riku is just silent, as if ashamed) **Riku?** (Kairi smiles at Sora. Sora glances at Selphie, then back at Riku and smiles back at her knowingly)

Sora: **Hey Riku. Kairi and I'll catch up with you guys later. **

Riku: **Okay, Sora.** (Selphie and Riku walk off together to school)

Kairi: **See you, Selphie!** (Selphie turns around and waves)

Sora: (once Riku and Selphie are out of earshot they start walking to school. A couple minutes later:) **So… she likes him.**

Kairi: **Don't tell her I told you.** (Sora takes her hand)

Sora: **I won't. I would've figured it out for myself** (points to himself with his free hand) **eventually. **

Kairi: (Playfully) **Yeah, sure!**

Sora: **Oh, really?** (Kairi nods and Sora looks at her in a really fake anger, then swoops her up in his arms _A/N:_ _you know, like a groom carrying his bride…_)

Kairi: (screams and giggles when he picks her up) **Sora! Put me down!**

Sora: (still carrying her) **Um… I don't think so.** (shakes his head. He carries her to school like that. When they get up to the doors of the building you can see Riku _A/N:_ _whom was talking with Selphie until he saw Sora and Kairi walk in like that_ with a look saying "put her down!" and Ms. Ling looks over at what he's glaring at)

Ms. Ling: **Sora! You put her down! No PDA!** (Sora puts Kairi down)

Sora: **Sorry.** (smiles)

Ms. Ling: **Detention for both of you.** (Ms. Ling goes back into her classroom. Kairi and Sora groan. Riku comes over)

Riku: **What was that all about,** (glares at Sora) **Sora?**

Sora: (confused) **What?**

Riku: (crosses his arms) **What was with you coming in here like that?**

Kairi: (gets defensive) **We were playing around, Riku!**

Riku: (gets mad. Sarcastically) **I'm sure you were.**

Kairi: (gets mad back) **We were!** (Ms. Ling comes back out after hearing the yelling)

Ms. Ling: **Do I need to give you two a detention for disruption?**

Kairi: (looks ashamed) **No, ma'am. **

Ms. Ling: **Then stop with the yelling.** (nods and goes back in)

Riku: (still mad) **Yes ma'am. **(looks at Sora) **Don't ever do that again.**

Sora: **What do you expect us to do?**

Riku: (gets in his face) **I would expect someone with a strong enough heart not to—**

Kairi: (pulls him away from Sora's face and gets in Riku's) **You leave Sora alone!** (Sora takes her by the arm and she gets out of Riku's face)

Sora: **You don't want another detention, do you?**

Kairi: (looks down) **No. But I don't want Riku to yell at you anymore.**

Riku: (grabs her arm in anger, not really hurting her, just firmly) **Then get class.** (he pulls her in the direction of her classroom)

Kairi: **Sora!** (Sora runs over to Kairi and Riku)

Sora: **You're hurting her! Let go!** (Sora pulls Riku's hand off Kairi's arm)

Riku: **No I wasn't! **

Sora: (grits his teeth) **Kairi, you better go to class.**

Kairi: **Why?**

Sora: (looks at her and kinda laughs) **You don't wanna see this. And you'd kinda be in the way.**

Kairi: (smiles back at him) **Okay. Don't ever forget…** (she walks off to class)

Riku: (yanks Sora back to face him) **What was that all about?!**

Sora: (takes Riku's hands off him) **Nothing. Just take care of her. Don't grab her like that anymore.**

Riku: **I'm trying to take care of her!**

Sora: **How? How is you stopping us from acting like boyfriend and girlfriend taking care of her?**

Riku: (calms down) **I don't want her to get hurt. **

Sora: **I'd never hurt Kairi. I love her.**

Riku: **Have you told her? **

Sora: (turns around and starts to walk to class) **Maybe. I gotta go to class.** (looks over his shoulder) **You should too.**

Riku: **This isn't over. I hope you know that.**

Sora: **It's over, Riku. I love her. I'm not going to stop loving her. You have to accept that.** (starts walking to class)

Riku: **Sora?**

Sora: (turns) **Yeah Riku?**

Riku: (runs up to him) **You promise you won't ever hurt Kairi?**

Sora: **Promise!** (Poundage) (They walk to class with no further interruptions)

(TO KAIRI _WOW. DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING_)

Rex: (To Kairi after they're dressed out for P.E. _A/N: yes, they have different dressing rooms_) **Daisuke tells me you and Sora are going out.**

Kairi: (smiles broadly) **Yeah. **

Rex: **So how serious are you?**

Kairi: (shrugs, still smiling. She giggles) **I don't know…** (looks down at her shoes, hands behind her back)

Rex: (looking at her with a twinkle in his eye) **I see… **

Kairi: (looks up remembering what happened yesterday) **You're not going to tell anyone are you?**

Rex: (he knows what she means, but plays stupid) **Why not? Why wouldn't you want people to know that you and Sora are together?**

Kairi: (looks at him defiantly) **You know what I mean.**

Rex: (smiles) **Calm down. Why would I tell anyone that?**

Kairi: **I don't know…** (Rex smiles at her again and walks past her. As he walks past her he whispers in her ear)

Rex: **I'll tell you what. For a price… I won't tell a soul.**

Kairi: (turns to face him) **Huh?** (he kisses her as she says this. She backs up, repulsed)

Rex: **What's wrong?** (walks toward her. She puts out her hands to stop him)

Kairi: **Leave me alone!**

Rex: **Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I know your dirty little secret.** (She looks down and he walks up to her, takes her by the waist and

kisses her. She stands there, just so he won't tell anyone) **Good girl.** (Kairi looks away. You see a tear slip down her cheek. He wipes it off her face and she grimaces) **I'll call you later.**

(A COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER WITH SORA)

Sora: (raises his hand) **Can I go to the restroom?**

Mr. Hilden: **Get the pass. You have five minutes. **(Sora grabs the pass off Mr. Hilden's desk and walks out the door. As he walks past the gym on his way to the men's room he sees Kairi… and Rex… Rex's hands on Kairi's waist kissing her. She lets him. Sora's heart is, of course, crushed. He goes into the restroom and stands against the wall and sinks down. He starts to cry)

Riku: (comes out of the stall and leans against it with his arms crossed once he sees Sora) **Sora? What's wrong?**

Sora: (stands up and tries to dry his tears) **Nothing.**

Riku: **Sora, you're crying. You can't fool me.**

Sora: (gets a little bitter and points to Riku) **Don't ever tell me not to hurt her again.**

Riku: **What? What's going on?**

Sora: **She's cheating on me!** (starts to cry again)

Riku: **What? No. Kairi wouldn't do that.**

Sora: (still bitter) **You didn't see her kissing him!**

Riku: **Who? Sora?**

Sora: **What?!**

Riku: **Who?**

Sora: **It doesn't matter anymore, Riku!** (another wave of tears) **She obviously doesn't feel the same as I felt for her. **

Riku: **There's gotta be another explanation. I know how** **Kairi feels for you.**

Sora: (still crying) **I thought I did too!**

Riku: **C'mon, Sora. You have to pull yourself together.**

Sora: (tears still on his face) **Easy for you to say! She's your sister!**

Riku: **You didn't find that out until yesterday. And I'm not even completely used to it!**

Sora: (collapses to the floor in tears again) **Riku… How could she?**

Riku: **I'm sure she didn't.** (offers Sora a hand)

Sora: (shakes his head) **You didn't see her…**

Riku: **C'mon, Sora. We'll figure this out. **(offers his hand and this time Sora takes it and Riku helps him up. When Sora stands up, Riku pats him on the back)

Sora: **Why…? **

Riku: (hands Sora a paper towel. Sora takes it and washes his face off) **Sora, who was it?**

Sora: (water dripping off his face) **Rex…**

Riku: **Now I know something's not right. She hates Rex.**

Sora: **Apparently she likes him more than she led on.**

Riku: **I'm going to figure this out. We should probably just get back to class now.**

Sora: **Okay…** (Sora and Riku go back to their classes)

Riku: (As they're about to go their separate ways) **Hey, Sora?**

Sora: (turns around) **Yeah?**

Riku: **Don't tell Kairi you know. Just try to act normally for now.**

Sora: (nods sadly) **Okay.** (they go back to their classes)

(END OF THE PERIOD)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Reno walks into Biology)

Reno: **Can I go to the art room? I have to finish a project. **

Mr. Callahan: **Go.** (Reno leaves)

Kairi: (Sora walks in and takes his seat. Kairi walks in after him and sits in the seat Reno occupied yesterday _A/N: right by Sora_) **Sora? What's wrong? Why didn't you come pick me up after first period?**

Sora: (closes his eyes and shutters at the memory and thinks) _**maybe all we've done… maybe it was all for nothing. **(A/N: __Riku's voice) **Just try to act normally for now**._ (he opens his eyes and says completely normally) **Sorry. I must have been distracted.**

Kairi: (looks at him questionably) **Are you okay?**

Sora: **Yeah. **

Kairi: **Okay. **

(BACK TO RIKU IN ART)

(Riku walks in and takes his regular seat at his table. Reno walks in and takes one of the many vacant seats beside him)

Reno: (starts to work on his project) **What's going on with Kairi and Rex?**

Riku: (not looking at Reno) **That's what I'd like to know.**

Reno: **You know they were kissing last period?**

Riku: (plays dumb) **What? No I didn't.**

Reno: **Yeah. But, isn't she and Sora going out?**

Riku: **Yeah. So?**

Reno: **Then why would she be kissing Rex? Oh… Is she—**

Riku: **Don't finish that sentence!**

Mr. Hilden: **Riku! Reno! Keep your voices down!**

Riku and Reno: **Yes sir.**

Reno: **This is so weird. I never thought Kairi would ever—**

Riku: (still keeps his voice down) **Shut up!**

Reno: **What? It's not my fault Kairi's a—**

Riku: **Don't say that about my sister!**

Reno: **Whoa! She's your sister? I had no idea. **

Riku: **Yeah. Actually she's my half-sister. **

Reno: **Wow. I always thought you used to like her. **

Riku: **No I like Se— someone else.** (laughs) **Funny. I always did think of her like a sister even before we found out.**

Reno: **When was that? **

Riku:** About a week ago.**

Reno: **Wow.** (looks over at what Riku's drawing) **Hey, what are you drawing? **

Riku: (Trying to draw his attention away from the drawing) **Nothing.**

Reno: **Then what are you doing?**

Riku: **Forget it.**

Reno: **It's the girl you like, isn't it?**

Riku: (his breath catches) **Y-Yeah. Don't tell anyone.**

Reno: **Who is it? Let me see! **(looks at the picture) **Hey, isn't that the girl who always hangs out with Kairi?**

Riku: **Yeah. Her name is Selphie.**

Reno: (laughs) **She's so stupid!**

Riku: (hits him) **Don't say that!**

Reno: (rubs his arm where Riku hit him) **Sheesh. Sorry!**

(DING DING DING DING)

Riku: **Remember. Don't tell anyone.**

Reno: (rolls his eyes) **I won't.**

(Riku goes to Child Development with Reno. Selphie and Sora meet up with them about the same time. Kairi's the last to enter)

Kairi: (gets right in front Sora) **Okay, Sora. Something's wrong, or else you would've walked me over here. But you just left Biology without saying anything to me!**

Sora: (doesn't look at her) **I don't feel like talking about it right now. **(Kairi looks sad and takes the seat in front of him without saying anything else)

Ms. Ling: **Selphie? Where's your baby?**

Selphie: **Here!** (holds up the car seat) **She's been really good.** (reluctantly gives it back to Ms. Ling. Then she takes the bracelet off, hands it to her as well, and takes her seat)

Ms. Ling: **Okay… Today's is… Reno.** (Reno groans)

Reno: **Just pick one for me, Miss!**

Ms. Ling: **Okay. You'll get the girl. **(Reno comes up, takes her and the bracelet. He sits back down and it starts to cry)

Reno: **Shut up, will ya?** (He raises his hand to it)

Ms. Ling: **Reno! **(he puts his hand back down)

Sora: (goes up to Ms. Ling's desk and talks in a low voice) **Hey, Miss, can you take away Kairi's detention from this morning? **

Ms. Ling: **Why?**

Sora: **It wasn't really her fault. **(says in a regular voice) **It won't ever happen again. Promise. **(Kairi looks up and back at Sora)

Ms. Ling: (hears the tone in his voice) **I can move it to tomorrow…**

Sora: **Okay. Thanks.** (sits back down, still doesn't look at Kairi)

Ms. Ling: **Kairi? Could you come here?** (Kairi looks at Sora and goes up to Ms. Ling's desk)

Kairi: **Yes ma'am?**

Ms. Ling: **Thanks to Sora, your detention is moved to tomorrow.**

Kairi: **Why?! I needed to— Never mind. Okay…**

Ms. Ling: **You can go back to your seat now. **

Kairi: **Sure. Thanks.** (she sits down in front of Sora again and whispers) **What did you do?**

Sora: **I got your detention moved. It was for today.**

Kairi: (leans across the table) **I know that!**

Riku: (raises his hand) **Can I go to the restroom?**

Ms. Ling: **Fine. Take the pass and go.** (Riku "forgets" the pass and leaves)

Kairi: **Answer me! Why did you move it? I need to talk to you.**

Sora: **I already know why, Kairi. **

Kairi: **You do?** (looks hopeful)

Sora: (looks down) **Yeah.**

Kairi: **So… what are we going to do?**

Sora: **What can we do?**

Kairi: **I'm not sure.**

Sora: **Kairi, we can't keep going like this.**

Kairi: **I know.**

Sora: **Kairi, we're going to have to—** (Reno's baby starts to cry again)

Reno: (picks it up) **Shut up! Please!** (takes care of it)

(BACK TO RIKU)

Riku: (muttering under his breath) **Rex… where are you?** (turns a corner and almost bumps into him)

Rex: **Hey Riku! C'mon!**

Riku: (follows close behind, on high alert) **Where are we going?**

Rex: **Outside.**

Riku: **I can't. I'm still in class.**

Rex: **Aw, c'mon. Stop being a wuss. Be bad for once.**

Riku: **I don't want to get into trouble.**

Rex: **You scared?**

Riku: **No.**

Rex: **Then c'mon.** (They walk out the main building and around the corner to the side. Daisuke and an Unidentified are there already) **I was hoping you'd come out of your class for one reason or another.**

Riku: **Why?**

Rex: **For one, you barely hang out with us anymore. I was going to ask you to skip but—**

Riku: **I'm done skipping classes.**

Rex: **What are you doing now?** (Riku's breath catches) **Exactly. You are skipping. And why are you skipping?**

Riku:** I wanted to get information about you and Kairi.**

Rex: **Exactly you were— Wait. What?**

Riku: **What's going on with you and my sister?**

Rex: **Sister? Since when is Kairi your sister?**

Riku: **Since I found out a while back.**

Rex: **Oh… well we're just friends. I talk to her in PE.**

Riku: **Is that all you do?**

Rex: **Most days.**

Riku: **What does that mean?**

Rex: **There's always days like today…** (pulls out a package of cigarettes and offers Riku one) **Want one?** (takes one himself)

Riku: **No, I don't smoke anymore.**

Rex: **Of course.** (lights it) **C'mon Riku. It's just one little cigarette.**

Riku: **I said no.**

Rex: (takes a drag) **You don't want the whole island to find out about the—**

Riku: (takes it from Rex's hand) **Fine.** (takes the lighter from Rex and lights it)

Rex: (takes a drag) **Good boy.**

Riku: (takes a drag) **Is this what you did to Kairi?**

Rex: (has a devious look in his eyes) **I was going to** (Riku starts to take another drag) **but it turned out that wasn't necessary.** (takes a drag as Riku goes after him but Daisuke and an Unidentified hold him back) **Whoa!** (coughs as he takes a step back)

Unidentified: **Lighten up man. It's not his fault your sister has the hots for him.**

Riku: (turns around and punches him in the face) **Shut up, Krad.**

Rex: **Don't fight now.** (takes another drag) **He only stated the facts.** (Riku goes after Rex again but Daisuke and Krad hold him back and this time throw him against the brick wall. Riku's arm barely hits the window making a very faint thud. Selphie looks up to see Riku's silver hair) **Chill out.**

Riku: (regains balance) **Stay away from my sister.**

Rex: **It's her you need to worry about. **

Riku: (takes a couple steps backwards to keep from going at Rex again not realizing he is completely visual from the window) **I don't think you're telling me the truth. What is the truth, Rex?**

Rex: **Are you going to finish that?** (gestures toward the cigarette in his hand)

Riku: **Maybe. Answer my question.**

Rex: **Finish it and I might tell you. **(Riku takes a long drag _long enough to finish it off _Selphie looks out the window at that moment.)

(IN CLASS)

Selphie: **Kairi.** (shaking her a little) **Look at the window!** (They all move out of sight just in time)

Kairi: (looks at the window) **What? I don't see anything.**

Selphie: **I just saw Riku. He was—**

Kairi: **You didn't see Riku. He doesn't skip.**

Selphie: (stares at the window) **But— Maybe I did imagine it.**

(BACK TO OUTSIDE)

Riku: (He drops it and snuffs it out with his foot, while he glares at Rex) **Now tell me.** (cough, cough, cough, cough)

Rex: **That was a pretty long drag there. Are you sure that was smart?**

Riku: **Just answer the question.** (cough, cough, cough)

Rex: (looks at his watch) **Actually there's only ten minutes left of class. You should all go back.**

Riku:** I'm not leaving until—**

Rex: (mockingly) **You wouldn't want to ruin your **_**perfect **_**record would you?**

Riku: (clenches his fist) **Fine, but this isn't over. **(He goes back inside the building and walks back into class. He sits down next to Sora, trying to silently cough)

Selphie: (whispering) **What happened outside the window?**

Riku: **I don't know what you're talking about.**

Sora: (taps Riku on the shoulder _A/N: who is still silently coughing_ and whispers in his ear) **Hey, Riku. **(sees a slight rip in the back of Riku's shirt) **Where did that come from? What's that smell? **

Riku: (turns to Sora) **Nothing. Don't worry about it.**

Sora: **It smells like cigarette smoke.**

Riku: **I'll tell you later.**

Sora: **Promise?**

Riku: **Promise.** (Poundage)

Kairi: **That was too long for a bathroom break, Riku. Where'd you go?**

Riku: (gets up to turn his paper in and whispers in her ear) **Looking for your boyfriend.**

Kairi: **What?** (turns to look at him confused and then realizes what he meant. She looks at Sora with a really shocked expression on her face as she now sees the hurt in Sora's eyes) **Sora! I'm so sorry I—**

Mrs. Ling: **Kairi! I'll give you another detention if you don't lower your voice!**

Kairi: **I'm sorry.** (whispering to Sora) **Sora, I—**

Sora: **Save it. I already told you. I know what happened you don't have to tell me.**

Kairi: (starts crying) **It's not how it happened.**

Sora: **I don't want to know how it happened, Kairi.**

(DING DING DING DING)

(Sora gets up, walks out of the room and doesn't even look at Kairi. She mopes to class. Riku and Selphie walk to World History together while they talk. They sit down next to each other but don't talk anymore when the tardy bell rings)

Teacher: **Today we are going to start a project. I guess I'll let you choose your partners. **(calls out random name) **Could you write down all the teams?**

Unidentified: **Sure!**

Daisuke: (whispering to Selphie) **C'mon Selphie. Let's be **_**partners**_**.**

Selphie: **No thanks. I really would like to work alone. **(glances at Riku)

Krad: **Aw, c'mon Selphie.** (takes her arm and starts pulling her)

Selphie: (pulls out of his grasp) **I said no thanks.**

Krad: (goes to grab her arm again. This time it's a tighter grip) **If you don't—**

Riku: **Just leave her alone Krad!**

Daisuke: **Were you going to ask her?**

Riku: (catches his breath and glances at her) **No, I want to work by myself.**

Krad: **That's not what it looks like to me.**

Teacher: **Krad?**

Krad: **What Mrs. Menses?**

Mrs. Menses: **Who's your partner?**

Krad: **Daisuke and Selphie.**

Mrs. Menses: **You can only have one partner.**

Daisuke: **I'll be his partner then.** (gives Selphie an 'I'll see you later look.' Riku glares at him)

Mrs. Menses: **The only two that aren't paired up are Riku and Selphie.** (They both catch their breath and look at each other. You hear two 'wolf' whistles. Riku glares over at Daisuke and Krad to see them snickering. Mrs. Menses gives out assignments) **Now let's go to the Library.**

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SORA IN ENGLISH)

(A COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER)

Kairi: (looks at Sora _who's not looking at her_, looks back down and raises her hand) **Can I go to the restroom?** (her eyes start to water)

Mrs. Karr: **Hurry.** (Kairi walks out of the class, you can see Wakka and Tidus suddenly start talking to Sora. As Kairi walks down the hall Mrs. Menses' class is on their way to the Library. Riku sees her and says something to Selphie. She keeps walking and Riku comes over)

Riku: **Kairi?** (puts his hand on her shoulder) **Is Sora still not talking to you?**

Kairi: (breaks down in tears and hugs Riku) **He won't listen to me! **

Riku: (Hugs her with one arm) **I know exactly what happened. Do you want me to talk to him?**

Kairi: **How do you know? How does Sora know?**

Riku: **Sora saw the kiss in PE. I know about the blackmail.**

Kairi: (lifts her head up) **How do you know about that?**

Riku: **Rex blackmailed me too. Last period he made me smoke again.**

Kairi: (backs up, still hugs him and looks him in the eyes) **Why? Why did you do it?**

Riku: **The same reason you did.**

Kairi: (hugs him tighter again) **What about Sora? He still doesn't believe me.**

Riku: (Hugs her back with two arms now) **I'll tell him later. **

Kairi: (nods) **Okay.**

Riku: **You should probably get back to class. Selphie's waiting for me.**

Kairi: (stops hugging him and looks at him suspiciously) **Are you two… **

Riku: (catches his breath) **We're working on a project for History.**

Kairi: (looks a little disappointed, then depressed) **Oh…**

Riku: (hugs her one last time) **I gotta go. Don't worry it's going to fine.**

Kairi: (nods) **Mm hmm.**

(Riku goes back to the library and Kairi goes back to English)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Sora walks out of the classroom. Mrs. Menses explains the project again and calls out names)

Mrs. Menses: **Kairi? Who's your partner?**

Kairi: **Sora.** (Sora looks at her surprised)

Mrs. Menses: **Tidus?**

Tidus: **Wakka.**

Mrs. Menses: **Let's get to the Library.**

Kairi: (once in the library) **Sora, please listen to me.**

Sora: **Why did you even choose me? Wouldn't you rather Rex?**

Kairi: **No! Let me explain.**

Sora: **I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this stupid project done.**

Kairi: (Hangs her head) **Riku… Come through for me…**

**Author's Note: Okay, now's your last chance! YOU MUST REVIEW!! OR ELSE I WILL SEND CRAZY MONKIES INTO YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING!! (wait… I think you'd enjoy that too much) FINE! I WILL SEND NOISY ELEPHANTS TO YOUR AID WHEN YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE HEADACHE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! BEWARE!! And please, have a NICE DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III:

**Author's Note: Here's two more chapters!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Unfortunately. But, here we go!**

**CHAPTER III:**

(AN HOUR LATER)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Riku and Sora sit down in their seats in Algebra II. _(A/N: Riku sits in front of Sora)_ The teacher teaches a lesson and then passes out worksheets. As they work on it Riku leans back to talk to Sora)

Riku: **Hey Sora, why aren't you talking to Kairi?**

Sora: **You know why, Riku.**

Riku: **Actually, considering what I found out in third I don't.**

Sora: **What do you mean?**

Riku: **She was blackmailed.**

Sora: **What?!**

Riku: **Rex blackmailed Kairi to get what he wanted.**

Sora: (clenches his fist) **I'll kill him.**

Riku: **You can't. We have detention. Don't worry I want to kill them too.**

Sora: **Them?**

Riku: **Rex, Daisuke, and Krad.**

Sora: **What'd they do?**

Riku: **Let's just say they blackmailed me about the same thing.**

Sora: **What'd Rex make you do?**

Riku: **Smoke again.**

Sora: **I hate them.**

Riku: **Me too. You don't know what it was like to be doing that again after I've already quit.**

Sora: **Don't ever do it again. Even if he blackmails you.**

Riku: (whispering loudly) **But Sora I—**

Sora: **Is it worth it Riku? Is it worth what we'd lose?**

Riku: **What do you mean?**

Sora: **What do you think he's going to pull you into? What do you think Rex **

**is going to do with Kairi?**

Riku: (clenches his fist) **I don't care about myself. I just don't want to think about what he'll have Kairi do.**

Sora: **Exactly. So is it worth it?**

Riku: **For now? Maybe.**

Sora: **I can't believe you'd say that!**

Riku: **He blackmailed us about what he overheard yesterday.**

Sora: **But how can you say it's worth that?**

Riku: **In Kairi's situation it isn't worth it.**

Sora: **But even when we stop Kairi's blackmail he's still going to tell the whole island. You might as well stop too.**

Riku: **I guess you're right. He's gone too far this time.**

Sora: **Yeah. Let's finish this.**

Riku: **Right.**

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE IN GEOMETRY _(A/N: THEY SIT BESIDE EACH OTHER)_)

Selphie: **Kairi, I really did see Riku smoking during third. He was right outside Mrs. Ling's window.**

Kairi: **I know.**

Selphie: **What? So you believe me? Why did you pretend not to see?**

Kairi: **I didn't. He told me.**

Selphie: **When?**

Kairi: **Fourth period.**

Selphie: **Why would he do that? As much I like him I don't want to talk to him if he does that again.**

Kairi: **He was blackmailed into it.**

Selphie: **How? I didn't think Riku could be blackmailed into anything.**

Kairi: **He was blackmailed into it the same way I was.**

Selphie: **You smoked one too?!**

Kairi: **No, it was something else.**

Selphie: **Why weren't you and Sora talking in third period?**

Kairi: **He hasn't talked to me since this morning.**

Selphie: **Yeah. I saw how he carried you in today. It was so romantic.**

Kairi: (giggle) **It wasn't exactly what you think. We were joking around and he picked me up.**

Selphie: **Who blackmailed you?**

Kairi: **Rex.**

Selphie: **How?**

Kairi: **He told me I had to make out with him in order not to tell everybody something.**

Selphie: **What would be that important that you didn't want people to know?**

Kairi: **You remember when Sora and Riku were gone?**

Selphie: **Yeah you said that they had to go away for a while.**

Kairi: **They were.**

Selphie: **Where?**

Kairi: (whispers softly) **Other worlds.**

Selphie: **What?!**

Kairi: **They were chosen by this thing called a** (softly) **Keyblade**, **and they had to save all the worlds.**

Selphie: **What's a Keyblade?**

Kairi: **Ssh.** (lowers her voice) **It's a weapon.**

Selphie: **I don't see them killing anything.**

Kairi: **Remember when I left for a while?**

Selphie: **Yeah. Where'd you go?**

Kairi: **I went to find them.**

Selphie: **Okay so?**

Kairi: **I killed a couple too.**

Selphie: **A couple what?**

Kairi: **Heartless.**

Selphie: **What are Heartless?**

Kairi: **Do you remember, about a year and a half ago when the Island was under attack?**

Selphie: **Yeah. Those things were scary. I tried to stay in my room, but they even came in there. **

Kairi: **Those were Heartless. **

Selphie: **Oh… I see. Are you all going to leave again?**

Kairi: **I'm not sure.**

Selphie: **How would you get there anyway?**

Kairi: **I don't know.**

Selphie: **Is there anyone who would come and get you?**

Kairi: **No one.**

Selphie: **If you guys leave again, I'll be left here with Rex and Daisuke.** (looks down sad)

Kairi: **That's awful. We won't do that again. **

Selphie: **If you leave how are you going to make sure they don't bother me?**

Kairi: **I'll talk to Sora and Riku about it.**

Selphie: (catches her breath) **Oh… Okay.**

Kairi: **I'll see what they have to say about it.**

(DING DING DING DING)

(Riku and Sora walk out of Algebra II)

Sora: **I'm going to apologize to Kairi. Bye Riku!**

Riku: (grabs Sora's shirt) **Detention Sora?**

Sora: **Oh. Yeah.** (Riku lets go as Sora slumps)

Riku: **Sora, I'll meet you there.**

Sora: **C'mon Riku. We can't be late.**

Riku: **I won't be late.**

Sora: **Promise?**

Riku: **Promise.** (Poundage. Riku starts to leave)

Sora: **You better not break it.**

Riku: (waving back to him) **I won't! **(He meets Kairi and Selphie right outside the building)

Selphie: **Riku? What are you doing? I thought you had detention.**

Riku: **I do. I just wanted to ask you when you want to work on the project.**

Selphie: **How about after your detention?**

Riku: **Okay. I'll see you later.** (kisses Selphie on the cheek and goes to hug Kairi) **Love you Kairi.** (When he lets go he nods at her. He runs back to detention)

Sora: **Where'd you go?**

Riku: **I just asked Selphie something about the History project.**

Sora: **What was so important about that? Riku, you like her don't you?**

Riku: (catches her breath) **Y-Yeah.**

Sora: **I knew it.**

Riku: **Don't tell her.**

Sora: **I won't.**

Riku: **Promise?**

Sora: **Promise.** (Poundage)

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(They are walking home)

Selphie: (sighs) **Kairi, he kissed me.**

Kairi: **Yeah he did.**

Selphie: **His lips actually touched my cheek!**

Kairi: **That's what I saw.**

Selphie: (sighs) **Wait. Does that mean he likes me?**

Kairi: **I'd imagine so.**

Selphie: **C'mon Kairi, tell me. **

Kairi:** I wouldn't know Selphie.**

Selphie: **He's your brother! Wouldn't you know who he likes?**

Kairi: **He probably does. **

Selphie: **Are you sure?**

Kairi: **Let's put it this way, I've never seen him to that do anyone.**

Selphie: **Wow. He actually likes me…** (She puts her hands up to her face trying to hide blushing)

Kairi: **So what are you going to do about it?**

Selphie: (gasps) **I—I don't know. I haven't thought that far.**

Kairi: **You need to.**

Selphie: **Yeah I know. I was hoping he'd ask me out. If he does, he'd be so romantic about it!**

Kairi: **He probably will soon.**

Selphie: (gasps) **He's coming over after his detention!**

Kairi: (giggles) **Mm hmm. **

Selphie: **I have to go. See you later Kairi!** (waves and runs into her house)

Kairi: **Bye Selphie!** (Waves back to her. As she's about to walk in her back door Rex comes up behind her by putting his arms around her) **Sora?!** (turns around)

Rex: (kiss) **Guess again.**

Kairi: **What are you doing here?**

Rex: **I just wanted to come talk to you.**

Kairi: **Yeah right.**

Rex: (kiss) **Aw, don't be mad or I'll have to tell everyone.** (Turns her around, pushes her against the fence and starts to make out with her) **Are you going to cooperate now?** (Kairi nods and starts crying) **Don't cry.**

Kairi: **I can't help it. I love Sora too much.**

Rex: (slaps her) **Don't mention another guy while we're making out!** (As Kairi's head turns with the slap she cries even more. Rex continues making out with her)

(AN HOUR LATER)

Rex: **Let's go inside.**

Kairi: **Why?**

Rex: **Your mom isn't home is she?**

Kairi: **What if she is?**

Rex: (slaps her) **Tell me the truth, Kairi!**

Kairi: **No she's at work.**

Rex: **Good.** (takes her by the wrist) **Let's go inside and have some real fun.**

Kairi: (jerks out of his grasp) **No!**

Rex: (slap) **You don't want everyone to find out do you?**

Kairi: (puts her head down) **No.**

Rex: **Then let's go.** (grabs her arm this time. As she opens the door he slaps her butt to make move faster)

Kairi: (looks at the clock) _**Three Thirty... How can I stop this? Riku will be at Selphie's. How do I get him to come over? … … My phone**_**!**

Rex: (takes her by the hand) **C'mon.** (takes her into her room)

Kairi: **How do you know where my room is?**

Rex: **I've been watching you.**

Kairi: **Why?**

Rex: **Don't ask questions. Just get on the bed.**

Kairi: (sets down her purse on her nightstand) **What are you going to do with me?** (Rex laughs and walks toward her)

(BACK TO SORA AND RIKU)

(TEN MINUTES AGO)

Sora: (hands behind head) **We're out! Now I can go apologize to Kairi.**

Riku: (runs his hand through his hair and takes it down) **Finally. Now I can go to Selphie's to work on our History project.**

Sora: (Sarcastically) **Uh huh.**

Riku: **What?**

Sora: **Nothing.**

Riku: **You're an idiot.**

Sora: **Say that again!**

Riku: **I wouldn't do that. You better not be doing that with Kairi.**

Sora: **No way!**

Riku: **What? So you're not interested in Kairi like that?**

Sora: **That's not fair.**

Riku: **Got ya.**

Daisuke: **Hey Riku! Come over here.**

Riku: (turns around to see them calling him over) **I'll talk to you later Sora. You go apologize to Kairi.** (Starts to run off but Sora grabs his shirt)

Sora: **What's going on?**

Riku: (gets out of Sora's grasp and starts running) **I'll tell you later!**

Sora: **Riku!** (Riku runs around the corner)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV:

**CHAPTER IV:**

(Riku is standing with Daisuke and Krad. They're trying to blackmail him again)

Daisuke: (tries to hand Riku a cigarette) **Here.**

Riku: (pushes it away) **No thanks.**

Krad: **C'mon Riku!**

Daisuke: **You don't want the whole island to know, do you? **

Riku: **So tell them.** (Krad and Daisuke look at each other and nod. They grab him and throw him against the wall, trying to force one in his mouth. Sora slides around the corner to see what's going on. Riku _(A/N: doesn't see Sora)_ jerks out of their grasp, throws them off him and goes into fighting stance as his Keyblade appears. Sora runs to his side and pulls out his as well)

Sora: **Riku!**

Riku: **I'll take 'em!**

Sora: (looks around) **Where's Rex?**

(Daisuke and Krad laugh)

Riku: (turns around to say something to Sora) **Go get—** (sees that Sora had already taken off to the corner. He nods and takes off again)** I don't have time for this!** (pushes them away as his Keyblade disappears and he takes off toward Selphie's house. As he's running his phone rings. He looks at it to see Kairi called him but it's only one ring before it hangs up)

(BACK TO SORA)

Sora: (As he passes Kairi's bedroom window he looks in and sees Rex and Kairi making out. Rex stops, grabs something from behind her, and throws it against the window _(A/N: Sora ducks at this and comes back up)_. He slaps her) **Kairi!**

Rex: (his voice being heard outside) **I don't think so, Missy!** (he lays Kairi down and leans over her. Sora runs into the house, and goes straight to Kairi's room)

Sora: (slides in and reaches for her with one hand) **Kairi!** (he stands up and Riku

comes in pulling out his Keyblade)

Riku: **Rex! I'm going to kill you!**

Sora: (pulls out his Keyblade) **Leave room for me!** (Riku runs up to Rex, throws him off of Kairi with his left hand and intimating him with his Keyblade. Sora comes up behind Riku with his Keyblade at the ready)

Rex: (gets up, runs to the side of the bed where he picks up something made of metal and brings it down to his left side holding it with both hands _(A/N: in attack form)_) **Bring it on!**

Sora and Riku: **What?!**

Rex: **It's my own little invention. Do you like it? **

Riku: (laughs) **Actually I think it's pathetic. Don't you Sora?**

Sora: **Worst thing I've ever seen.** (Rex goes for them. Both of them block it) **Riku!** (starts up Session)

Riku: **Out of my way!** (they use a couple of attacks) **Is that all you got?** (more attacks) **I'll take 'em. **(more attacks) **We're not going to lose at all!** (Sora and Riku throw their Keyblades into the air and it performs the final attack of Session)

Sora: (turns around) **Riku!**

Riku: **Times up!** (Poundage. End Session. Sora and Riku drop to their knees in exhaustion)

Sora: (pants) **Riku! Look!** (he looks at Rex, who's lying on the floor of Kairi's bedroom, lifeless)

Riku: (stands up. Sora does too) **Oh no.**

Sora: (slides beside Rex) **He's not moving…**

Riku: (Kairi gets off the bed and runs to Sora. _(A/N: she basically crawled up against her headboard and hugged her legs when Sora came in)_ She hugs him. Sora looks at her, then at Riku. Riku looks down at him. His breath catches) **No… Sora… We…**

Sora: **Don't say another word! **(nods to Riku who nods back)

(RING RING RING RING)

Kairi: (lets go of Sora and answers the house phone) **Hello?**

Voice over phone: **Hey, Kairi… Riku still hasn't showed up. Do you think he's not here on purpose? **(to Riku, Kairi lips "it's Selphie." He runs his hand over his face, waves bye in a hurry and starts to run. She mouths to Sora not to let Riku leave yet) **Kairi? Are you still there? I asked if he stood me up.**

Kairi: **No. I don't think he would. I know Riku. He would never do that. **

Selphie over phone: **Do you think something happened?**

Kairi: **Yeah, it did. I have to call you back, Selphie.**

Selphie over phone:** Is he over there?**

Kairi: **Yeah. I have to call you back.**

Selphie over phone: **Is everything okay? Why didn't he show up?**

Kairi: **I have to call you back. Bye.** (hangs up phone. She turns to see Sora trying to hold Riku back)

Riku: (tries to get free) **Sora! Let go!**

Kairi: **Sora. Riku. **(Riku stops and turns toward her) **I kinda told Selphie everything. **

Sora: **What? **

Kairi: **I feel awful about it, but it's not like she wasn't going to find out anyway.**

Riku: **What's that supposed to mean?**

Kairi: **If Daisuke and Krad tell the whole island about the other worlds and the Keyblades, then she was going to find out anyway.**

Sora: **It's okay Kairi. **

Kairi: **And if we leave again Selphie will just be here.**

Riku: **You know, it's not just Daisuke and Krad we have to worry about now.**

Kairi: **Huh?**

Riku: **Just wait until his Heartless and his Nobody shows up.** (He looks at Sora)

Sora: **I didn't think of that. **

Kairi: **How would it? **

Riku: **My Keyblade is what turned Sora into a Heartless. It also created his Nobody.**

Sora: (looks down) **Roxas…**

Kairi: **But we can't just leave her here. I don't even want to think about what they'd do if we left. **

Riku: **Don't worry about it. Eventually **_**I**_** would've told Selphie. **

Kairi: **But why Riku?**

Riku: (blushes a little) **I was planning on asking her out tomorrow. I would eventually have to tell her if she's my girlfriend right?**

Kairi: **Okay.** (she looks away and smiles) **But now what are we going to do with Rex?** (his body disappears as fast as Sora and Riku's Keyblades can appear)

Riku: **Does that answer your question? **

Sora: (teasingly) **So, Riku? You were gonna ask her out tomorrow? **

Riku: **I just said that Sora.**

Sora: (gets in his face) **Oooh! Riku likes Selphie!**

Riku: (pushes Sora away as he smiles) **Shut up man.**

Sora: (smiles) **Aren't you keeping her waiting?**

Riku: (playfully punches his arm) **That's your fault.** (He runs out the door to Selphie's. The front door opens and closes)

Unidentified voice: **Kairi?** (Kairi comes out of her room followed by Sora) **What were you doing in there?**

Kairi: **Mom, I—**

Sora: **Ms. Heartily, you just came in at the complete wrong time. **

Ms. Heartily: **Call me Rinoa. And it looks to me like I came home at the right time.**

Sora: **I was just on my way out. **(starts walking to the door)

Rinoa: **Stop right there, Sora Fischer! We need to talk.**

Kairi: (Sora slumps and turns around) **We weren't doing anything! Why does everyone think that we do that?!**

Rinoa: **According to the situation I just walked in on, I have to think that. I'm **

**your mother. **

Kairi: **Mom…**

Rinoa: **So what happened then? Why was he in your room? Why was he even here alone with you when I wasn't home?**

Kairi: **Riku just left! He and Sora—**

Rinoa: **Am I supposed to believe this?**

Kairi: **I can go get Riku. He'll tell you. They helped me—**

Sora: (elbows her lightly and whispers) **No!**

Rinoa: (glancing back and forth between them) **What was that all about?**

Kairi: (to Sora) **I don't care if she finds out, Sora. She has a right to know. She's my mom.**

Sora: (nods. He takes her hand for support) **Okay.** (Rinoa looks back and forth between them)

Kairi: **After school, Sora and Riku had a detention. I walked home with Selphie. She went to her house and I was coming in when Rex—**

Rinoa: **That boy?**

Kairi: (looks away) **Yeah****… He grabbed me from behind. At first I thought it was Sora, by the way he grabbed me, but it wasn't…** (closes her eyes and Sora squeezes her hand) **He made me make out with him and took me to my room.**

Rinoa: (crosses her arms, disappointedly at her) **And why didn't you try to stop him?**

Kairi: (looks away again) **He blackmailed me…** (a tear slips)

Rinoa: (gets a little sympathetic) **What about? **

Kairi: **He overheard Sora and Riku one morning talking about when they were gone. **

Rinoa: **And where were they? They were gone a long time. So were you. You never really told me.**

Kairi: **They were talking about when they went to other wo—** (Sora shakes her hand. She looks at him) **She'd find out anyway, Sora. I'd rather her know where I am though. **

Rinoa: **So…?**

Kairi: **…When they went to other worlds. **

Rinoa: (plays dumb) **What other worlds?** (Kairi looks up at her straight in the face)

Kairi: **Like the one I was born in. **

Rinoa: (covers her mouth. Mutters) **Squall…**

Sora: (leans forward) **What?!**

Rinoa: (to Kairi) **Do you know where you were born?** (Kairi nods)

Kairi: **Yeah. Hollow Bastion.**

Sora: (shakes his head) **It's not Hollow Bastion anymore, Kairi.**

Rinoa: (picks up Sora's slack) **It's Radiant Garden.** (Sora and Kairi look up surprised)

Kairi: **You knew?! You never told me? **

Sora: (prompts on what Rinoa had muttered) **Who's her dad?**

Rinoa: (shakes her head) **I don't even know if he's alive anymore.**

Sora: (looks her in the eye) **I could probably tell you.**

Rinoa: **His name was Squall Leonhart… I have pictures of him in the attic.**

Sora: (eyes widen) **Leon?!**

Kairi: (looks back and forth) **Who?**

Sora: (turns back to Kairi) **I'll take you to him someday. I promise.**

Rinoa: **He's alive?!**

Sora: **Yeah. Never better. I met him in Traverse Town.** (she holds her necklace)

Rinoa: **So he knows about the different worlds?**

Sora: **Yeah. Why did you two split up?**

Rinoa: **Before I got to tell him I was pregnant, the Heartless took over our world. **(plays dumb again) **Then a man came… he had a strange weapon… I think they said it was a Keyblade.**

Sora: **What?!** (involuntarily his Keyblade appears in his hand)

Rinoa: (gasps) **That's it! That's exactly what it looked like! How** **do you have one? **

Kairi: **That was part of the blackmail. Riku has one too.**

Rinoa: **He does?!**

Kairi: **Yeah. I… do too… Riku gave it to me. **

Rinoa: **Riku's a chaser?!**

Sora: **How do you know?** (Sora notices he still has the Keyblade out and makes it disappear)

Rinoa:(she gives up her façade) **I was a chosen one. I was a chaser. But, it's odd… A chaser can only become a chaser from heredity. And, about the Heartless… Ansem was studying them…**

Sora: (solemnly) **Yeah, **** but his experiment…**

Rinoa: **He's dead?! **

Sora: **That's how Riku got his regular appearance back.**

Rinoa: **His appearance changed?**

Kairi: **He faded into darkness to help Sora.**

Rinoa: (laughs a little) **I should have known.**

Kairi: **Sora faded into the darkness to save me. **

Sora: (squeezes her hand) **But you brought me back.** (Rinoa smiles and hugs Sora)

Rinoa: **Thank you for saving my children. Maybe not all the Keyblade masters bring destruction and ruin.** (Sora smiles and nods. And Rinoa changes the subject back to earlier today) **So, Kairi, the blackmail? You were saying the other worlds and the Keyblade?**

Kairi: (nods) **Yeah. He blackmailed Riku into smoking too.**

Rinoa: **And what exactly did he blackmail you into?**

Kairi: (takes a big breath) **He wanted me to…** (looks away) **you know…**

Rinoa: (looks shocked) **He didn't!**

Kairi: **No! That's when Sora and Riku came in. **

Rinoa: **Where is he now?** (she looks at Sora)

Kairi: (plays dumb) **Who? Riku?**

Rinoa: **No. Rex.**

Sora: (before Kairi can answer) **We took care of him!**

Rinoa: **How?**

Sora: (looks away) **Um… Riku and I got really mad at him for what he did to Kairi… **

Rinoa: **You didn't use the Keyblades did you?**

Sora: (happily) **Yeah. We performed this awesome combo,** (his tone gets serious) **but when we were done, he didn't move. **

Rinoa: **Which Keyblades do you and Riku have?**

Sora: **I have the Keyblade of Light and Riku has the Twilight Keyblade.** (Rinoa closes her eyes)

Rinoa: **You didn't get rid of him, Sora.** (he slumps)

Sora: **I know. Thanks to Riku…**

Rinoa: **Don't blame Riku for this. It's not his fault he has the Twilight Keyblade!**

Sora: (is taken aback) **I know. I didn't mean it like that. **

Kairi: **See Sora? I told you she would understand.** (RING RING RING RING) **Hello?**

Voice over phone: **Are you okay Kairi?**

Kairi: **Yeah. Riku is that you?** (Rinoa looks at her)

Riku over phone: **Yeah. What's going on?**

Kairi: **What are you doing right now?**

Riku over phone: **I was about to go home from Selphie's. Do you need me to come over?**

Kairi: **Yeah.**

Riku over phone: **Is something wrong?**

Kairi: **No, everything is great.**

Riku over phone: **What happened?**

Kairi: **You'll see.**

Riku over phone: **Kairi, you know I don't like surprises.**

Kairi: **You'll like this one. Trust me.**

Riku over phone: **You got over what happened earlier quickly.**

Kairi: (giggles) **I just got some really good news.**

Riku over phone: **What's that?**

Kairi: (giggles) **Just get over here.** (hangs up the phone)

Rinoa: **Is Riku coming over here?!**

Kairi: **Yeah. **

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Rinoa: (as she opens the door and sees Riku she hugs him and lets go of all her strength. Riku has to support her completely)** Riku. **

Riku: **Ms. Heartily?** (Looks up at Kairi and Sora questionably) **What's going on?**

Rinoa: **My son.** (Riku almost lets go of her, scared at her reaction)

Sora: **She had a Keyblade, Riku. **

Riku: (looks at her confused. He looks at Kairi who nods and back at Sora, then back at Rinoa) **How?**

Sora: **She was a chaser too.**

Riku: (looks at Sora confused) **How do you know I'm a chaser?**

Kairi: (giggles) **You gave me a Keyblade, Riku. It wasn't that hard to figure out.**

Rinoa: **You turned out just like me, Riku. Even if we never knew who the other was.**

Riku: **What's that supposed to mean?**

Rinoa: **Your Keyblade? I had that one too. My best friend had the Keyblade of Light as well. Sora, your mom. **

Sora: (leans forward) **My mom?! **

Rinoa: **And your father. **

Sora: (leans forward even more) **My dad?! Whatever happened to him?**

Rinoa: **I won't tell you how he died…**

Sora: (looks down sadly. Kairi squeezes his hand) **He's… dead?**

Rinoa: (looks sorry) **I thought you knew.** (Sora shakes his head, still looking down) **I'm sorry.**

Sora: (looks up) **Who was he? **

Rinoa: **The last person to stop the Heartless. You will too, Sora. You… will have to die too.** (Kairi and Riku catch their breath. Sora looks down again)

Kairi: (looks up in defiance) **I won't let him go!**

Riku: **Sora can't die. I won't let him.**

Rinoa: (shakes her head sadly) **There's no way of stopping it. He's—**

Kairi: **Don't say that! I love him!** (hugs Sora tightly. He hugs her back softly)

Riku: **What about me and the King?**

Rinoa: (looks down) **Kami and I… barely escaped… Riku…**

Sora: (stops hugging Kairi and looks up) **My friends: Kairi, Riku… Donald, Goofy…. I won't put them through that.**

Rinoa: (shakes her head sadly) **You have no choice. **

Sora: **There's got to be a way out! There's just gotta be!** (Rinoa shakes her head)

Rinoa: **There will be a war, between you** (looks at Sora and Riku) **and the Heartless. You will have to fight. After the fight, there will be Nothing left. It has to happen. **(they all look down)

Sora: **What about the Nobodies? Organization XIII? Roxas?! Axel?!**

Rinoa: **Who?**

Riku: **Our Nobodies.**

Sora: (pleadingly) **What about **_**them**_**?**

Rinoa: **That's not how it happened…** (looks deep in thought)

Riku: **Huh?**

Kairi: (looks at Sora, Riku, then Rinoa) **It doesn't matter! ****We'll figure out something. **

(DAY ENDS)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

**Chapter V:**

WEDNESDAY:

(NEXT MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL)

(Sora and Riku are once again waiting for Kairi and Selphie)

Sora: (looks at Riku curiously) **So what are we going to do, Riku?**

Riku: (shakes his head) **I don't know, Sora.** (Kairi comes out of the door without Selphie)

Kairi: (looks down) **What are we going to tell Selphie?** (Riku and Sora look down, too. Sora looks back up)

Sora: (clenches his fist) **I'm not giving up!** (Riku looks up and nods. Kairi, still looking down, nods in agreement. The door opens and Selphie comes out)

Selphie: **Why didn't you wait for me inside like you usually do, Kairi?** (sees how sad everyone looks) **What's going on?**

Riku: (looks away from Selphie) **Nothing…** (Selphie comes up and hugs him. He hugs her back and kisses her on top the head. Sora and Kairi look at them and then at each other in surprise. They stop hugging) **Let's go to school.** (he takes Selphie's hand and they start walking)

Sora: (looks at them in surprise) **Wonder what got into them?** (Kairi grabs Sora's arm and hugs it. He laces his fingers through hers, lets their hands drop, _still holding the other's hand. DUH!_ and they all make their way to school)

Kairi: (when she grabs Sora's arm and hugs it) **I don't know.**** Maybe he's realized how little time he has and just decided to ask her out. **(shrugs)

Sora: (he lets go of her hand and stops walking) **Maybe… we shouldn't do this. Maybe we shouldn't—**

Kairi: (hugs him, and snuggles him) **Don't say that! **

Sora: (looks down at her) **I don't want to hurt you.** (she sniffs, breathing a little frantically, and kisses him straight on, full on the lips. He drops to his knees and she kneels down beside him and hugs him)

Kairi: **Sora—**

Sora: **Kairi… I can't do that to you…**

Kairi: **You won't. I won't let you go. I'll—**

Sora: **No, Kairi… I won't let you do that. **

Kairi: **I'm not just going to stand back and watch you die!** (she starts to cry on him. He holds her. She cries even more) **I don't want you to die!**

Sora: **Kairi…**

(BACK TO RIKU AND SELPHIE)

(Sora and Kairi are late to school. Riku and Selphie walk into Chemistry hand-in-hand and take their seats right by each other)

Selphie: **I wonder where Sora and Kairi are. They were right behind us.**

Riku: (closes his eyes) **If Sora does something stupid just because he—** (he stops himself because of Selphie being right there)

Selphie: (looks at him oddly) **Just because he, what, Riku?**

Riku: **I'll tell you later.** (Daisuke and Krad walk in)

Daisuke: (sits right behind Riku, Krad sits right behind Selphie) **So, Selphie…** (Riku glares at him. Daisuke turns his attention to Riku) **What did Sora do to Rex? **

Riku: (laughs a little) **Sora?**

Krad: **Yeah.** (Riku turns around) **He was supposed to meet up with us. **

Daisuke: **I guess Kairi took a while. He must have had fun.** (they laugh. Riku turns around and punches him just before the teacher walks in. Daisuke raises one hand and holds his nose with the other as blood comes out of his nose) **Can I get a Kleenex? **

Mr. Callahan: (filing through a stack of papers) **Why?**

Daisuke: **My nose is bleeding. **(feels it) **I think it's broken!**

Mr. Callahan: **That's absurd. Why would it be broken?**

Daisuke: **Riku—** (Riku glares at him) **I mean, I ran into the door.**

Mr. Callahan: **Go get it.** (Daisuke gets up and gets a Kleenex. On his way back he kicks Riku in the shin. Riku turns around in fury)

Selphie: (touches Riku's arm) **Don't, Riku.** (his face softens and he looks at her. He nods)

Daisuke: (holds his nose with the Kleenex and his eyes widen at Riku's response) **Oh my— **

Krad: (playfully punches Riku in the arm) **You and Selphie? **

Riku: (glares at him) **Don't touch her.** (Krad leans forward, whispers something in her ear, and kisses her cheek. She gasps and Riku stands up in anger) **I said don't touch her!** (Krad stands up in defense)

Mr. Callahan: **Boys! Take it outside!** (Riku and Krad go outside the room. Once out, Riku punches him. Krad doubles over)

Riku: **Don't ever touch her again!** (Krad laughs while doubled over. He stands up and swings at Riku. Riku dodges and grabs the arm that just came for his face and twists it behind Krad's back. Krad yells in pain) **Don't try that again.** (Sora and Kairi walk in the front doors and see Riku pining Krad to the wall. They come running up) **Get out of here!**

Sora: (pulls up his fists) **No way!** (Kairi puts her arm in front of herself, as if to block. Krad sees them out of the corner of his eye and laughs. Riku retightens his grip. Krad yells again. Sora sees Riku is handling things and puts his fists down) **What did he do?**

Riku: (holds Krad so tightly _unnecessarily_, that he winces) **Selphie…** (Krad lifts his leg backwards and kicks Riku in the groin. He goes down. Kairi runs up and knees Krad in the groin. He goes down as he grabs Kairi by the collar. Sora and

Riku _who is in some major pain_ both separate them. Riku grabs Krad and Sora grabs Kairi _probably more gently than how Riku grabs Krad. I wonder…_. Riku and Krad tumble backward with Krad squirming to get free to Kairi. Riku is holding too firmly, though)

Sora: (scoldingly) **Kairi!**

Riku: (Krad tries to get free) **I don't think so! **(yanks _and slides_ back _Riku's head kinda bumps the wall_ and Krad turns around to punch Riku in the face as a hand comes down and stops it. Riku and Krad both look up. Krad stops squirming) **Selphie?! **

Selphie: (to Krad) **Don't hurt him!** (Sora and Kairi are just back there talking about what Kairi just did. They stop at this)

Kairi: **Selphie?**

Sora: **Selphie, you might want to go.**

Selphie: **But Riku needs me!** (Sora and Kairi look down at Riku, who's struggling with a raging Krad. Kairi smiles wittingly at Krad, who rages even more. Sora goes over there to help just as Krad gets free. Sora intercepts him and pushes him against the wall. Riku gets up and watches Sora with interest while trying to catch his breath. Selphie comes over and hugs him. The Principal comes down the hall to see what the noise is about and sees Sora pining Krad)

Principal: **Sora! Detention after school! No fighting! You too, Krad!** (Krad tries to get free, but Sora pins him again)

Sora: (grunts) **No!**

Principal: (crosses her arms) **Let him go, Sora. Or do I have to call your mom like I would anyone else? **(Sora keeps his hold and Kairi walks up to the Principal) **And what are you three doing out of class?**

Kairi: **Sora and I were late…** (she looks at Riku)

Riku: (brushes off his scuffs) **Krad and I started this fight. Sora intervened. Krad was trying to hurt the girls. **

Principal: **You all have a detention after school. **

Kairi: **I already have one. Riku does too.**

Principal: **Then tomorrow as well. Sora, now leave him alone.** (Sora gives up and Krad goes to punch him. Riku stops the fist)

Riku: **Stop, Krad!**

Selphie: **Riku!**

Principal: **All of you, come with me. **

(DING DING DING DING)

(The next period they spend in the Principal's office, trying to get the story straight. Once done, she agrees that they all acted responsible in the only sense against Krad, but that their detentions remained)

(DING DING DING DING)

(They all go to third period. Once they take their seats, Reno comes in with the

baby doll at arms reach)

Reno: **Ms. Ling! Take it before it cries again! It cried every thirty minutes! It's about to go off again!** (it starts to cry right before he gets to Ms. Ling. He groans and tries to take care of it. Kairi comes over)

Kairi: **Here.** (she puts the bracelet on Reno's wrist to the baby's back button and takes care of it for him)

Reno: **Thank you!**

Kairi: **No problem.** (she takes her seat and Reno gets rid of the baby and all it's accessories)

Ms. Ling: **Kairi! Your turn for the baby! **(Kairi smiles and goes to get it. She reaches the desk)

Kairi: **Boy please.** (she puts the bracelet on and takes the baby)

Ms. Ling: **Name?**

Kairi: (she automatically says it) **Leon.** (Sora and Riku look up at her. She picks up "Leon" and takes him to her seat) **Look, Sora.**

Sora: (picks him up carefully) **Leon?** (Kairi nods. Sora smiles down on him) **I don't see a resemblance.** (looks up at Kairi and smiles. The intercom comes on)

INTERCOM: **ATTENTION TEACHERS! WE ARE HAVING A LOCK DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TAKE YOUR SAFTEY PROCEDURES! **(A red light flashes in the hallway. Ms. Ling turns off the lights)

Ms. Ling: **Under the tables, class!** (They all run for the tables, but there's not enough room for them all. Sora, Kairi, Selphie and Riku are among those left in the open. Sora looks at the door's window. You see a faint outline of a boy with a gun come up to it. He looks in. You see a smile appear on his face. He backs up to the end of the hallway, points the gun at the window _making a beeline for Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie_. He fires and Sora grabs Kairi, Riku grabs Selphie, and they hit the ground. Sora coughs)

Sora: **Kairi? Riku? Selphie? You okay?**

Kairi: **Sora? Where are you?**

Sora: **Right here.** (he feels for her and finds her. She hugs him tight) **Riku?! Selphie! **(You see a hand go up _Riku's_)

Riku: **We're okay!** (a couple minutes pass and Sora feels a tug on his shirt sleeve _Riku, again_ and goes with it. You hear a whisper) **Sora! C'mon!**

Sora: (lets go of Kairi and kisses her on the head) **Be right back!** (He and Riku slip out of the classroom undetected by anyone but the guy with the gun)

Unidentified gunner: **So? What took you so long, heroes?** (they turn in surprise and see Rex. Riku's breath catches and Sora jumps in surprise)

Sora: **Rex!**

Unidentified gunner: **Wrong. I was Rex… But now—thanks to Riku—I'm Xer.** (Riku fumes) **Don't be so stupid.** (Sora's eyes widen)

Sora: **Demyx? **

Xer: **No. Xer. C'mon, Sora. ****You know me.**

Sora: **Least you're not calling me Roxas.** (pulls out his Keyblade, followed by Riku. He pulls out a microphone, puts it to his mouth with one hand, and points a

finger at Sora with the other)

Xer: **Silence, Keyboy!** (Sora and Riku charge him. A bunch of bubbly music notes show up and Sora takes them, spins them and destroys the other notes in the process. Riku does too. After they kill them all, Sora and Riku go after Xer. They attack. _no Session_ They kill. No more Xer. After the battle, their Keyblades disappear, and they pant)

Riku: (leans on his knees and pants) **Is it just me, or is this getting harder?**

Sora: (has a hand on the wall, supporting him) **I think it's getting harder.**

Riku: **Or more is getting taken out of us.** (They look at each other in astonishment)

Sora: **No way. Not like that. We won't… not like that.** (Sora and Riku pass out)

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

Kairi: **Selphie! Riku!** (she feels around and finds Selphie)

Selphie: **Where's Riku?**

Kairi: **He's not with you?!**

Selphie: **No. He disappeared. Where's Sora?**

Kairi: **He left somewhere. They're together. I know it.**

Selphie: **Let's go find them.** (Kairi and Selphie sneak out the door undetected as well. _apparently people aren't paying attention when there's an emergency. Go figure…_ They see Sora and Riku lying there. Selphie runs to Riku and Kairi runs to Sora)

Kairi: **Sora!** Selphie: **Riku!** (Kairi kneels down by Sora and Selphie by Riku. Kairi goes to touch Sora but doesn't)

Kairi: **Sora?** (his hand twitches and she smiles a little. She moves some hair away from his face so she can see him better. _he passed out on his stomach. So did Riku_ She hugs him and then lies down beside him. She clings to his arm, kind of cuddling it, feeling fatigue. She faints. You faintly hear Selphie in the background)

Selphie: **Kairi!** (the screen goes black and you can hear Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel)

Roxas: **Don't worry. Everything will be fine.**

Axel: **How can you say that?**

Sora: **I hope you're right.**

Riku: **How are we going to fix this?**

Kairi: **Sora?**

Sora: **Kairi!**

Naminé: **Roxas?**

Roxas: **Naminé? **

Riku: **Kairi, what are you doing here? **

Kairi: **What's going on?**

Naminé: **We must have connected again somehow. **

Axel: **Bingo. **

Kairi: **What were you talking about? Sora? Riku?** (the screen flashes back and a bunch of people are surrounding them. The Principal, Ms. Ling, and the class. The three wake up at the same time)

Sora: (notices Kairi first) **Kairi…** (Selphie notices Riku and runs over to him)

Selphie: **Riku! You're okay!** (hugs him. The impact of her hug make Riku jerk back. He hugs her back.

Kairi: (playfully, but tiredly) **Thanks, Selphie.** (Selphie stops hugging him and goes over to her)

Selphie: **Are you okay? You don't look so good.**

Sora: (notices Kairi's paleness and freaks) **Kairi!** (she wooses and falls backward, eyes closed. Sora catches her) **Kairi! **

Kairi: (her eyes open a little) **What, Sora? What happened to you and Riku?** (her eyes close again)

Sora: (shakes her) **What happened to us? Kairi, what happened to you?!** (she goes limp. Riku sees this and gets up, runs over, and drops back down beside her. The crowd starts to mumble)

Riku: (breath catches) **Kairi!**

Sora: (shakes her) **Kairi! Wake up! Please wake up!**

Riku: (puts a hand on Sora's shoulder) **Sora, it's no—**

Sora: **Don't say it's no use!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI:

**CHAPTER VI:**

(AN HOUR LATER)

(Sora carried Kairi into the nurse's office, laid her on the bed, and is sitting by her bedside, holding her hand. Kairi's eyes open)

Kairi: **Sora?** (he stands up from the chair he's in)

Sora: **Are you okay?!**

Kairi: (squints and sits up) **How long have I been asleep?**

Sora: (he stands by her side, still holding her hand) **You weren't asleep, Kairi. You passed out.**

Kairi: (shakes her head, waking up fully now) **I couldn't have.**

Sora: **What's going on with you?**

Kairi: **Nothing.** (runs a hand through her hair) **I just saw you lying there and…** (looks up at him) **I don't remember.** (she gets up suddenly and hugs him) **I thought you left—**

Sora: (hugs her back) **I won't leave you, Kairi. Not again.** (Riku and Selphie walk in. Selphie runs to Kairi when she sees her)

Selphie: **You're okay!**

Riku: (more concerned with how they just found them) **Sora. Get your hands off her.** (Kairi looks at Riku and hugs Sora tighter. Sora takes his hands off her and looks at her surprised) **Kairi!**

Selphie: **They're not doing anything, Riku. Leave them alone.** (Riku nods and Sora hugs her back again. Kairi smiles)

Riku: (ignoring their hug) **I see you're feeling better.** (Kairi nods, letting go of Sora) **So when are you going back to class?**

Sora: **She's not. She's going home. I already called Rinoa. She said it was **

**okay if I keep an eye on her there.**

Riku: (takes a protective step forward) **You're going to be alone? Together?**

Selphie: **We were alone, Riku. Remember? **(Riku stops and looks ashamed of his protectiveness)

Kairi: (to Sora) **I'm fine. I can go back to class.** (she starts to walk for the door. She gets to the door, wooses and leans against the frame. She looks back at them and smiles. She lets go of the frame and walks out the door. Sora, Riku and Selphie run to it and look out to see Kairi turn the corner)

Selphie: **I guess she's okay.**

Riku: **Keep a close eye on her, Sora. Don't let her stay here. Take her home.**

Sora: (nods) **I will.** (he follows her tracks and turns the corner. He starts to run. Riku and Selphie look at each other) **Kairi!** (Riku and Selphie run to where Sora just went to find Kairi, once again on the ground in Sora's arms. Sora is again, shaking her) **Kairi, wake up!** (she moans and looks up at him)

Kairi: (giggles) **Sora…** (Sora picks her up in his arms _like the groom and the bride_. He nods at Riku, who doesn't rebuke him)

Sora: **I'm going to take her home. **

Riku: (takes Selphie's hand) **We'll stop by after school.**

Selphie: **I hope she's okay. **(Sora takes her out of the school and to her house. Once in, he goes to her room and lays her on the bed. She stirs)

Kairi: **Sora? What are you doing?**

Sora: (stands beside her, bends down and kisses her) **I'm taking care of you. **

Kairi: (groans) **I'm fine. I want to go back to school.** (her eyes shoot open and she sits up) **Leon!**

Sora: (pushes her back down gently) **It's okay, Kairi. Ms. Ling gave you a grade for what you did to Reno's baby for him. **

Kairi: **But Leon…**

Sora: **It's not your dad, Kairi.**

Kairi: **Where'd you go?**

Sora: **During the lockdown?**

Kairi: **Yeah.**

Sora: **Rex showed up.**

Kairi: **You mean, his Heartless?**

Sora: **Yeah. **

Kairi: **Why'd you pass out?**

Sora: **I don't know. Why did you? Are you eating, Kairi?**

Kairi: **Yeah. I just saw you lying there and… I don't know what was going on. It happened one other time. Remember?**

Sora: **When you and Roxas crossed?**

Kairi: **You were there too. I remember…** (starts to dose off againg)

Sora: **Get some sleep, Kairi. Riku and Selphie will stop by after school.**

Kairi: **Are you and Riku going to die, Sora? **

Sora: (closes his eyes, unsure) **No, Kairi. **

Kairi: **Good.** (she closes her eyes, snuggles her pillow, and goes to sleep)

(BACK TO RIKU AND SELPHIE)

(AFTER SCHOOL)

(Riku and Selphie are walking home hand-in-hand)

Selphie: **Riku! Our detentions!** (Riku slumps)

Riku: **We can't go to them today. Kairi is…**

Selphie: **Does this have to do with this morning?**

Riku: (shakes his head) **I don't think so.**

Selphie: **What were you talking about this morning? Why didn't Kairi wait for me like she always does?**

Riku: **Kairi and I found out we're brother and sister. It's still kind of a new idea to us. **

Selphie: **Really?!**

Riku: **Yeah. Remember the Keyblades?** (Selphie nods) **Rinoa was a chosen one too. So was Sora's mom. And his dad.**

Selphie: **Sora's dad? I never heard anything about him.**

Riku: **That's because he died killing all the Heartless. My mom, and his mom barely escaped. We found out that Sora and I are going to die, like his dad did.**

Selphie: (gasps) **No! You can't die!** (Riku looks down. They stop walking. Selphie clings to his arm) **You said Kami and Rinoa escaped? They didn't die? How? Can't you and Sora do the same thing?**

Riku: (looks back up) **I don't know. I'm going to find out!** (he starts running, dragging Selphie at his arm)

Selphie: **Riku!** (he stops, realizing what he's doing)

Riku: **I'm sorry, Selphie. It's not like Rinoa's home now anyway. **

Selphie: **You could really die, couldn't you?** (Riku looks down)

Riku: **Selphie… I'm, Sorry…** (Selphie leans up and kisses him. He hugs her. She starts running toward Kairi's house, dragging Riku along, but he catches up and falls into pace)

(BACK WITH SORA AND KAIRI)

(Kairi starts waking up)

Kairi: (sees Sora asleep in a chair beside her, holding her hand. She sits up fast, breathing hard) **Sora!** (he wakes up)

Sora: (stands up) **Kairi, are you okay?! **

Kairi: (looks around still breathing hard) **What's going on? Where's Roxas and Naminé? **

Sora: (looks confused) **What are you talking about?**

Kairi: **They were here! **

Sora: (he takes her and hugs her, her head on his chest)** It was a dream. They weren't here.**

Kairi: (backs up out of Sora's embrace) **It wasn't a dream… It was…** (breaths

hard)

Sora: **Are you okay?** (she falls back, exhausted. Sora catches her. Riku and Selphie walk in. Kairi tries to regain her strength)

Riku: **Has she eaten anything?** (Sora shakes his head) **Selphie, could you go get her something?**

Selphie: **Okay…** (she lets go of Riku's hand and leaves the room)

Riku: (walks over to Sora and Kairi) **Has she been like that the whole time?**

Sora: **I think something's wrong with her. She wasn't acting like this until we found out about what's going to happen to us.**

Riku: **It must have been too much for her. **

Kairi: (hugs Sora around the waist, head on his what would be his belt) **Don't go! **

Riku: **Where's he going? Kairi?**

Kairi: **He's going— You're going— No!** (clings tighter)

Riku: **Rinoa said something about her and Kami escaping. There's a way out.** (Sora looks up at him in hope) **But I don't know if it will work or not.**

Sora: (looks back down at Kairi) **It has to. I have a feeling we're not gonna be the only ones to—**

Riku: **Don't say that!** (Selphie comes in with a tray and food)

Selphie: (carries it in) **Here you go Kairi! Eat up!** (she sets it in front of her)

Kairi: (lets go of Sora and looks at the food) **I'm not hungry.**

Sora: **You have to eat something.** (Kairi hesitantly picks up some food and forces it down) **Better. **

Riku: (signaling to Sora and Selphie) **We should leave her alone for now. **(Sora hesitates, then follows Riku and Selphie out the door and goes into the living room as Rinoa comes in)

Rinoa: (sighs) **I came home as early as I could. How's Kairi?**

Riku: **She's eating. **

Sora: **She woke up just before Riku and Selphie showed up.**

Rinoa: **Thank you for bringing her home. I wish I would have been here for her. **

Sora: **It's okay. I took care of her. I just hope she's okay. **

Rinoa: **I don't know what brought this on. She's been eating. Have you and her shared a papou?**

Sora: (shakes his head) **No.**

Riku: **Don't lie, Sora. I saw the drawings in the Secret place.**

Sora: **No! I…** (shakes his head again) **We haven't. Really.**

Rinoa: **Then why would she act this way? Unless she… I guess she could…**

Selphie: **What? **

Sora: **What could she do?**

Rinoa: **Unless she really loves you, Sora. Meaning, if you die…**

Sora: **She won't too?!** (Rinoa slowly nods. Sora falls over) **I can't do that to her. I can't kill her.**

Riku: (turns to Rinoa) **You said that you and Kami got away. How?**

Rinoa: (looks away, shamed) **We saw the end before Yuudai did.**

Riku: **Who's Yuudai?**

Rinoa: **Sora's father. **

Sora: **My dad's name was Yuudai?**

Rinoa: **You really don't know anything about your father?** (Sora shakes his head and Rinoa continues her story) **Actually, I saw how things would turn out first. I grabbed Kami and got her out of the way. I went for Yuudai next, but he wouldn't come. He said he couldn't. So, he stayed. He defeated the Heartless and stopped the flow of them into other worlds. But to do that, it cost him more than he expected. **

Riku: **Do you remember why he was the one to stay? Why he had to be the one to defeat the Heartless?**

Rinoa: **Because of the Keyblade that chose him. **

Sora: **Do you remember which one it was yet?**

Rinoa: (she depresses) **It was Light.** (Sora looks down)

Sora: **So I have to stay? Riku, you'll leave, won't you?**

Riku: **I won't do that, Sora. We'll finish it together. **

Sora: **No, Riku. **(clenches his fists) **I'll do it alone. If you stay, I'll push you out of the way. I won't let you do that. Maybe Kairi will live if you do.**

Riku: **I'm not going to watch you die!** (stands up) **I'll die first!**

Selphie: **Riku! No! Don't!** (she grabs Riku's arm and sits him back down beside her)

Sora: (as a statement) **But there's no hope for me?** (he looks over toward the hallway entrance leading to Kairi's room. Kairi stands there with a terrified look on her face. Sora stands up) **Kai—** (she runs to him and hugs him, crying)

Kairi: **I love you, Sora… **(he wraps his arms around her)

Sora: **I can't let you do this, Kairi. **(stops hugging her and turns to Rinoa) **Thanks.** (he walks out the door. Kairi runs after him)

Kairi: **Sora!** (he keeps walking across the street to his house. She runs and grabs him by the arm. Riku, Rinoa, and Selphie come out to watch) **Sora! Don't go! **(he turns around)

Sora: **Kairi…** (she kisses him. Hard. He puts his hands on her face, pulling it closer and Kairi wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His fingers caress her cheek after the kiss) **You know, I can't do this…**

Kairi: **You don't have to do it alone.**

Sora: **I have to. I won't let you do this.** (looks back to Riku. she kisses him again. afterwards, he lets go and walks home, leaving Kairi in the middle of the street staring after him)

(DAY ENDS)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII:

**CHAPTER VII:**

THURSDAY:

(Riku is waiting outside the door for Kairi and Selphie alone. Sora comes up)

Sora: (jumps up and sits on the railing gloomily) **Hey Riku.**

Riku: (leans against the fence with one leg against it) **What's with you and **

**Kairi?**

Sora: **I decided not to put her through that.** (looks down)

Riku: **So…?**

Sora: **Don't be surprised if you don't see us together much today.**

Riku: (stops leaning against the fence and goes to sit on the railing next to Sora) **Did you break up with her?!**

Sora: (looks up) **Yeah. I can't—** (chokes on the words. Kairi and Selphie come out. Kairi stops when she sees Sora and her hands tremble)

Kairi: **Hey, Sora.**

Sora: **Hey.** (he jumps down) **You two ready to go? **

Selphie: **Yeah.** (Riku jumps down, grabs Selphie's hand and starts walking to school with her. Kairi goes for Sora's hand, but he pulls it away. She looks down)

Kairi: **Okay. **(she follows Riku. Sora sighs follows them even slower than what Kairi's following them at. They get to school and Riku walks with Selphie to class. Sora goes to class. Kairi watches him, then goes on her way to class. Ten minutes into the period, the intercom comes on)

INTERCOM: **DUE TO YESTERDAY'S LOCKDOWN MANY OF YOU STUDENTS HAVE NEGLECTED YOUR DETENTIONS. IF I CALL YOUR NAME, PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY.** (random names are called out) **SORA FICSHER, ****KAIRI HEARTILY,** (more random names) **RIKU STRIFE,** **SELPHIE TILMITT,** (even more random names) **PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE AND SEE MS. SULLIVAN. THAT IS ALL. **

Ms. Sullivan: **The Principal will see Kairi, Riku, Selphie, and Sora together. You may go on in.** (the gang walk into the Principal's Office and take their seats (Riku and Selphie in the two middle chairs, and Sora and Kairi on the outside ones)

Principal: **You four… skipped your detentions yesterday.** (they're all about to say something, but the Principal puts up her hand) **But, considering what happened in the hallway when I found Sora and Krad, seeing Sora, Riku, and Kairi in the halls with Selphie after the lockdown, assuming you four were out there during it, and the visits to the nurse by Kairi, I'm willing to ignore the fact that you missed your detentions and you just serve them this afternoon. But, tell me this… Why were you four in the hall during the lockdown? Do you realize the danger you put yourselves in out there? He had a gun. From what I understand, he shot that gun into your classroom. Only your classroom. Any particular reason for that?**

Riku: **It was my idea to go out there. I only brought Sora. I don't know when Kairi and Selphie came out. Re— the shooter was shooting at us, ma'am.**

Principal: **So you just go out there? Who did you say the shooter was?**

Riku: **No one. **

Principal: **You were about to say his name. Re—?**

Sora: **Xer.**

Principal: **What grade is he in?**

Sora: **He was a senior. **

Principal: **We don't have a senior by that name. Wait. Did you say **_**was**_** a **

**senior?**

Riku: (scratches his head) **That's what he said. **

Principal: (accusingly) **What happened? Boys?** **If you killed him, then—** (Sora and Riku exchange glances) **You did, didn't you? How could you do that, after all I've done for you two? Sora. I'm ashamed of you. To think you would actually do that. I'm calling both of your parents and I'm sure they will agree the police need to get involved.** (she picks up the phone)

Kairi: (puts a hand up to stop the Principal) **No!**

Principal: **You have nothing wrong with their actions, Kairi? I wouldn't suppose Selphie would either, right?**

Kairi: **That's not fair! Sora and Riku saved us! They saved everyone! Rex would have killed them all just to make us suffer!** (she covers her mouth and mumbles into it) **Oh, no.** (Sora and Riku glare at her)

Principal: **Why did you two say his name was Xer? It was Rex.**

Sora: **No it wasn't! It was his— never mind. It was Rex.** (Riku looks down and shakes his head. The Principal picks up the phone)

Principal: **Yes, Ms. Sullivan. Please connect me to Sora's mother. Thank you.** (there's a moment of silence) **Yes, Kami? This is the Principal down at your son's school… Yes… Well, he has just admitted to the death of a student… Yes…** (you hear a loud gasp over the receiver) **Yes, Kami… I will contact them… No problem… thank you… Mhmm. Bye.** (she hangs up the phone and picks it up again) **Yes, it's me again, Ms. Sullivan. Can you give me Riku's guardian? Thank you.** (another moment of silence) **Yes… Jessie? Hi. This is Riku's Principal down at the school… Yes… I have just contacted Sora's mother and she agrees that the police should come down here.** (you hear loud screaming and the Principal takes the phone from her ear at the noise. Riku laughs softly. She puts the phone back up to her ear) **Ma'am, calm down… it would be for the death of a student.** (more yelling and away goes the phone from the ear and back again)**…** **Yes, I will call the police, I assure you. Thank you. Bu-bye. **(she hangs up the phone) **Ladies, you may go.** (Kairi and Selphie don't move and look at each other, at the boys, then back at the Principal) **Unless you want to be here and receive the same charges the boys will… **

Selphie: **Fine!** (she gets up angrily and stomps out. Kairi stands up slowly and walks out. When she reaches the door, she looks back)

Kairi: (whispers) **I won't let you do this…** (and walks out)

Principal: **What was that all about boys? **

Sora: **We… hit some problems, ma'am. I don't want to talk about it.** (looks away)

Principal: **Well, do you two mind telling me how you killed him before I call the police and why?** (Sora looks at Riku who shakes his head)

Sora: **We did it because we had to. He's been a real jerk. He blackmailed Riku and Kairi, and we stopped him. Then he came after us with a gun. We really didn't mean to kill him.**

Principal: **What was the blackmail?**

Riku: **Information not supposed to be told.**

Principal: **And that would be?**

Sora: **Private. **

Principal: **I see… did it have to do with another murder you two committed? A rape? What?**

Riku: **Neither. **

Principal: **Have either of you ever killed another being before him?**

Sora: **No.**

Principal: **It seems to me, if you didn't want to kill him, you could have stopped yourselves. **

Riku: **When your Ke— going so fast, you can't stop.**

Principal: **Was I about to hear about the weapon? Tell me about it.**

Riku: **It's what the blackmail was about. We never used it here or anywhere on the island before yesterday.**

Sora: (mumbles) **Well, you didn't…**

Principal: **What was that? When had you used it before?**

Sora: **A year and a half ago. When the island was under attack. **

Principal: **What is this weapon we're talking about here? A gun, knife, sword, what?**

Riku: **Nothing like that. You've probably never even heard of one before.**

Principal: **Try me. I've done all the research this world has to offer on what kinds of weapons there are. **

Sora: **Exactly. **

Principal: **That doesn't make any sense.**

Riku: **How can you understand it if you don't know? **

Principal: **Know what? **

Riku: **We're not telling. **

Sora: **We're not supposed to meddle, are we, Riku? At least not here.** (playfully pushes Riku's shoulder)

Riku: **I thought that was for anywhere else too.**

Sora: **It is, but it's never stopped us. **

Riku: **I guess that's true.** (pushes Sora back. The Principal sighs heavily and picks up the phone)

Principal: **Ms. Sullivan, could you get me the police? Thank you.** (moment of silence) **Yes… Destiny Islands County Sheriff's Office?... Yes, I'm here to report a murder… Victim's name? Rex… 17… Accuser? More than one… Names are Sora Fischer and Riku Strife… 15 and 17… Yes, I already contacted their guardians. They have no problems with this. Okay. Fifteen minutes?... Thank you.** (hangs up phone) **Well congratulations, boys. Welcome to prison. **

(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

(Sora and Riku are sitting in the office while the Principal continues talking with the other students in her office when the police walk in)

Ms. Sullivan: **May I help you?**

Officer #1: **Yes, we're looking for a Sora Fischer and Riku Strife. Ages fifteen and seventeen?** (Sora and Riku stand up as Ms. Sullivan points to them sitting in the chairs)

Officer #2: **These the guys?**

Sora: **Yes, sir.** (Kairi and Selphie turn the corner and watch _apparently they didn't go back to class and were waiting to see what happens_)

Officer #1: **Turn around, boys.** (Sora and Riku turn around) **Hands behind your backs. **(they put their hands behind their backs and the police officers start to put the handcuffs on them) **You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.**

Officer #2: (tugs on Riku _whom he put the cuffs on_) **C'mon, guys. Time to go.** (they start toward the door and see Kairi and Selphie standing there) **Ladies, if you'll please move?** (Kairi looks at Sora shocked, then at Riku. Selphie looks at Riku stunned. Sora and Riku don't look at them) **Are you just going to stand there?**

Kairi: **Don't take them! **(hugs Sora)

Officer #1: **Ma'am, your boyfriend killed someone. We're taking them in.**

Sora: (looks away from Kairi) **I'm not her boyfriend.** (Riku silently catches his breath and looks at Sora stunned then back up at Kairi, who backs up, hurt. She steps aside)

Selphie: (looks up at the officers in defiance) **I won't let you take Riku and Sora!**

Riku: (looks at her) **I'll see you later, Selphie. Go back to class. You too Kairi. Love you.**

Kairi: (hugs him) **Riku… I'll come see you.**

Riku: **Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Selphie. Love you.**

Selphie: (catches her breath) **Riku… I l-love you too.** (throws her arms around him)

Kairi: **Sora—**

Sora: **Bye, Kairi.** (the officers push Selphie out of the way gently and take the boys out. Once in the car)

Riku: (angrily) **Why did you break up with her?**

Sora: **It's for the best, Riku.**

Riku: (sarcastically) **I thought you **_**loved**_** her, Sora.**

Sora: (looks down) **I do. More than anything.**

Riku: **But not enough to stay with her?**

Officer #1: **Quiet back there! **

Officer #2: **Don't forget what we told you!**

Riku: (sarcastically) **Yeah. I know. "We have the right to remain silent…"**

Officer #2: **Are you getting mouthy? **

Sora: (looks up at the officers through the cage) **No, sir! He's not! He's just mad at me. **

(BACK TO SELPHIE AND KAIRI)

(Third period)

Selphie: **What are they going to do to them?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **I don't know. Sora's— I mean Riku's… they're both in some major trouble right now. **

Selphie: **Did Sora break up with you?**

Kairi: **Yeah. **

Selphie: **It's probably for the best.**

Kairi: **How can you say that? It's killing me not being with him. I really miss him.**

Selphie: **Hmm… Well it must be really hard on him too. **

Kairi: **What do you mean?**

Ms. Ling: **Today's baby is Sora's.** (Kairi turns around) **Where is Sora?**

Kairi: (she gets up and goes to Ms. Ling's desk) **Um, Ms. Ling? Sora left… I'm not sure when he'll be back.**

Ms. Ling: **Okay. Thank you. I'll just schedule him for another day.**

(AFTER SCHOOL)

(BACK TO THE POLICE STATION)

(Sora and Riku are sitting in the police station _still in handcuffs_. Riku's been glaring at Sora every once in a while)

Riku: (still a little angry) **Why **_**did**_** you break up with her?**

Sora:** I already told you, Riku. I don't want that to happen to her.**

Riku: **What makes you think breaking up with her was for the best?**

Sora: **You heard what Rinoa said. It'd kill her.**

Riku: (glares at Sora) **What makes you think this won't kill her?**

Sora: (looks down) **I just thought it'd be easier on her this way.**

Riku: **Did you see the look on her face when you said you weren't her boyfriend?!**

Sora: **I… couldn't look at her.**

Riku: **She was hurt. You promised you would never hurt her!**

Sora: **And like what's going to happen to me wouldn't?!**

Riku: (still glares at him) **She's more hurt right now than I've ever seen her before! She knew that it could've happened! She was willing to accept it! Why aren't you?!**

Sora: **Then why can't she accept this?! I'm not going to kill her!**

Riku: **Because she loves you Sora! She was willing to accept what could happen!** **She would die for you! If you would just listen to her you'd understand that!**

Sora: (glares back) **You don't think I love her?! Of course I do! That's why now that it's really going to happen, I'm not going to put her through it! Don't you think I'd die for her too?!**

Riku: **That's the point! You both love each other too much! She just wants to be with you! I can't believe you don't understand that! You're such an idiot! When we get out of this—**

Sora: **It's not going to work out too well if I'm not around to be with! Can't **

_**you**_** understand that?!**

Riku: **Kairi cares for you so much that she would—** (Two officers walk up behind them)

Officer #1: **Riku Strife?**

Riku: (turns around in anger) **What?!** (realizing what he just did) **S-sorry. Yes sir?**

Officer #1: **Would you come with us please?** (Riku gets up and walks away with the officers. _They are still in Sora's view_ The officers talk to Riku in private. _Sora can't hear the conversation_)

Officer #2: **You're the one that's seventeen, right?**

Riku: **Yes sir.**

Officer #1: **Because of your age and the seriousness of the crime, we can charge you as an adult.**

Riku: **What?!** (Sora looks up surprised)

Officer #2: **Because it was murder we probably will.** (laughs)

Officer #1: **We'll have to see what the judge says, but most likely you will be.**

Riku: **Yes sir.** (They sit him back down next to Sora. Riku sits down and turns away from Sora)

Sora: (turns to him) **What was that all about?**

Riku: **Nothing.**

Sora: **Riku, what's going on?**

Riku: (turns to glare at him) **I said it was nothing, Sora! Don't talk to me right now!** (As he turns away again you see a tear fall from the corner of his eye. Sora sees it)

Sora: (sincerely concerned) **What'd they tell you?** (Riku's tears start running down his face as he turns away again) **Riku? **

Riku: (calm voice) **I don't want to talk about it right now.**

(Kairi and Selphie walk in and run up to them. Selphie throws her arms around Riku's neck. Kairi slowly walks up and waves to them. Sora looks away from all of them)

Kairi: **How are y'all holding up?**

Riku: (still crying) **Okay I guess.**

Kairi: **Riku? What's going on? **(turns to Sora) **What happened?**

Sora: (still doesn't look at them) **He won't tell me either. **

Selphie: **Riku, why are you crying?**

Riku: (closes his eyes as more tears fall from the corners of his eyes and speaks softly) **They said they might try me as an adult because I'm seventeen.**

Sora: (turns to him) **What?!** (Riku nods) **Why didn't you just tell me?**

Riku: (still crying) **I didn't think you'd care since we were so mad at each other.**

Sora: **Why else would I've asked? **

Riku: (more tears streaming down his face) **I don't know. I didn't think about that. Besides it's bad enough news for me. **

Sora: **I'm sorry. I'll try to help any way I can.**

Kairi: **We'll do all we can too, Riku.**

Riku: (Tears still streaming down his face) **There's nothing you guys can do. If **

**the judge says I'll be tried as an adult there's nothing anyone can do.**

Selphie: **They can't! They just can't! I won't let them!**

Riku: **Selphie… **

Selphie: (Hugs him again) **I love you! I don't want you to go to jail!**

Kairi: **I'll send a letter to the mayor. **

Riku: **What could she do? **

Kairi: **I don't know! Something! I don't want either of you to go to jail!**

Riku: **Kairi… I don't want you involved… Even though Sora's being an idiot,** (glares at him) **I know he cares and he probably doesn't want you involved either. Right, Sora?**

Sora: (breath catches and looks at Riku) **I care… I…** (looks away) **don't want them in the same situation as us.**

Riku: (nudges Sora and smiles a little through the tears on his face) **That's what I wanted to hear. **

Officer #1: (walking up behind them) **We just got off the phone with your guardians. Riku, your guardian says you are to stay here for the night. Sora, you can go home tonight but you have to be back up here in the morning, unless you choose to stay.**

Selphie: **You're not going to make him stay here alone are you?!**

Officer #2: **That's what Officer Osamu said.**

Kairi: **Can I stay up here too, then?**

Riku: **Kairi… no…**

Osamu: **No one is allowed to stay with him, unless Sora wants to.**

Sora: (looks over at Riku) **Sure! Can I go home to get my things?**

Officer #2: **What would that be?**

Sora: **Just some personal items. Like clothes, tooth brush, toothpaste…**

Officer #2: **You won't need those. We can provide them. You have a choice. Go home now or stay here with your partner in crime.** (laughs)

Sora: (Gets angry and defensive) **That's not fair! We're not criminals! **

Officer #2: **Another innocent pleader? Life's not fair, kid!**

Sora: (Still angry and defensive) **Give us a break! **

Osamu: **That's enough. Time to go.** (they start to pull Sora and Riku away. Kairi and Selphie run up to them)

Riku: **Can we have five more minutes alone with the girls please?**

Osamu: **Hurry it up. You have three minutes.** (Both officers walk away and Sora looks down again.)

Riku: **Kairi, I want you to do something for me.**

Kairi: (glances at Sora, then straight back at Riku) **What?**

Riku: **Go to my house. In my room there's a Keychain on my dresser. Please give it to Selphie.**

Sora: **You didn't!**

Riku: (nudges Sora and whispers) **Sora!** (grits his teeth) **Look where we are!**

Kairi: (looks confused, then smiles) **Okay, Riku. I will.** (the officers come out)

Officer #2: **Time's up!** (Riku and Sora groan)

Riku: (Selphie hugs him tightly and he rests his head on her shoulder. He kisses

her passionately) **Love you.**

Selphie: **Love you too.** (Selphie hugs Sora) **Bye, Sora.**

Sora: (Still doesn't look at anyone) **Bye.** (Kairi hugs Riku. He rests his head on her shoulder as well)

Kairi: **Bye Riku. I'll get that Keychain to Selphie for you. Love you.**

Riku: **Love you too, Kairi.** (Kairi stops hugging Riku. She stands a little awkward in front of Sora. She hugs him)

Kairi: **Bye, Sora…** (quickly stops hugging him and looks down. He dares to look at her. He kisses her passionately. She looks stunned) **Sora—**

Sora: **I love you, Kairi.**

Kairi: (kisses him back, wraps her arms around his neck and says in a low voice) **I'll get you out of here. I promise.**

Riku: (shakes his head) **Kairi…**

Osamu: **Come on. We said time's up.** (Kairi and Selphie head for the door. Riku and Sora turn around and go with the officers. Selphie walks out the door as Kairi watches her brother and the man she loves walk away in handcuffs)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII:

**CHAPTER VIII:**

(The officers take off the handcuffs but still restrain Sora and Riku's arms behind their back as they walk toward the jail cells.)

Officer #2: (hands them orange stickers) **You need these on. Only the murders wear these.** (laughs)

Riku: (gets defensive) **Stop laughing!**

Sora: **That's the third time already!**

Officer #2: **I find all juvenile murderers funny. You kids don't know anything about life.** (laughs)

Riku: (glares and mumbles only where Sora can hear) **Shut up all ready.** (Sora looks up at Riku and nods)

Officer #2: **Although one of you might not be tried as a juvenile.** (laughs)

Sora: (gets defensive) **Shut up!**

Riku: (still glares at the officer) **Why is that so funny?!**

Sora: **Just leave him alone!**

Officer #2: **So what's the story? Who are you going out with? The brunette or the red head?!**

Riku: **Kairi is my sister!**

Sora: **Kairi's my—** (stops himself and Riku glares at him. Riku nudges Sora)

Riku: (whispers) **Say it Sora.**

Officer #2: **What's going on? So the ditz is your girlfriend?**

Riku: (clenches his fist and flinches like he's going to punch the officer. The officer holds his grip tighter as Riku fights to get free) **Shut up!!**

Sora: (nudges Riku and whispers) **Stop. You don't want to get us into more trouble.** (Riku stops struggling to get free and looks down wincing in pain)

Osamu: **This isn't necessary. Leave them alone.**

Officer #2: **I was having so much fun.** (They throw them in a cell) **Have fun in jail boys.** (Once in the cell, Riku leans against the wall and sinks down resting his head on his knee. He takes his hair down, it falls to the side of his face)

Riku: **I'm sorry… Sora… … thanks for stopping me… I probably would've punched him…** (smiles a little then goes back to sulking)

Sora: (drops down next to him and clenches his fist) **He was a jerk. He would have deserved it, but we can't do that here. Maybe when we get out… We'll find something to do. **

Riku: (looks up at Sora with an apologetic look) **I'm sorry I got you into this. I shouldn't have taken you with me. I should've just gone into the hall by myself.**

Sora: **Don't say another word! It's not over, it's just not!**

Riku: **Sora, I can't… look at where we are… I got you into a lot of trouble this time. I'm really sorry, Sora.**

Sora: (smiles) **It's no big deal. We'll get out of here eventually. **

Riku: **You might. If I'm tried as an adult I could be here for life.** (looks away from Sora as if ashamed and rests his head on his knee again)

Sora: **You can't be! And anyway, I'll be tried as an adult when I turn seventeen or eighteen. Don't get so down about it. You really need to try and think positive. **

Riku: (slightly smiles) **Maybe, but because they'd be trying you again, they might let you off. As for me, I'm going to be here for life. I can't believe what I got us into…**

Sora: (gets a "you really don't think they'd do that, do you?" look on his face) **You really think they'd go easy on me?** (shakes his head) **You know they wouldn't.**

Riku: **I guess you're right. **

Sora: (stands up and offers Riku a hand) **We'll go together. **

Riku: (looks up and nods through his hair) **Yeah.** (takes Sora's hand, stands up) **Sora, thank you.**

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

Kairi: **Here you go, Selphie. **(hands Selphie a butterfly Keychain)

Selphie: (takes it and looks at it curiously) **It's so pretty! Why did Riku want me to have this? **

Kairi: **It's not just a Keychain, Selphie. It's a Keyblade, see?** (takes out her Wildflower Keychain) **Watch.** (she puts it away and calls it. It appears in her right hand)

Selphie: **Wow! How did you do that?!**

Kairi: **Just think about it. You have to want it.** (Selphie closes her eyes and the Butterfly Keyblade appears in her left hand) **See?** (Selphie opens her eyes and jumps at the sight of it in her hand)

Selphie: **It's beautiful!** (Kairi makes her Keyblade disappear. Selphie looks down in sadness) **Riku kept his promise…**

Kairi: **Promise? **

Selphie: **Riku promised he would make me one so that I could go with you guys.**

Kairi: **You're coming with us?! That's great!** (hugs Selphie)

Selphie: **We can't leave right now because of where Riku and Sora are.** (Kairi stops hugging Selphie and looks down)

Kairi: **Right. Sora. He and Riku are in jail… Sora won't hardly look at me… **

Selphie: **I'm sorry, Kairi… I didn't mean to—**

Kairi: **It's okay, Selphie.** (she calls her Keyblade back) **Okay. Now, to get rid of it just either drop it, or just want it gone. It'll become the Keychain again, so don't worry about it being gone forever. **(RING RING RING RING) (her Keyblade disappears again) **Hello?**

Voice over phone: **Kairi? **

Kairi: **Riku?! Why are you calling me?! Aren't you in jail?! You didn't break—**

Riku over phone: **No, Kairi, calm down! I only have a certain amount of time and they only gave us one phone call between the two of us. I need you to do something for us.**

Kairi: **What do you need me to do?**

Riku over phone: **Tell Rinoa what happened. She needs to know everything. Did you give Selphie the Keychain?**

Kairi: **Yeah. It was pretty easy to find. I was teaching her how to use the Ke—**

Riku over phone: **Thanks, Kairi.**

Kairi: **Sorry, Riku. Love you. I'll make sure to tell mom. Bye.**

Riku over phone: (Kairi hears an officer over the phone telling Riku to get off and that it's the other's turn to talk) **Love you, too, Kairi. It's Sora's turn. Tell Selphie I love her. I have to let you go.**

Kairi: **Riku—!** (You can make out a sound of the phone switching ears)

Sora over phone: (You hear Riku in the background saying "SAY IT! SAY IT!") **Hey, Kairi.**

Kairi: **Hi…**

Sora over phone: **I… miss you… **(Kairi gasps)

Kairi: **You… too. What is Riku talking about over there?**

Sora over phone: **Nothing. He's being stupid. Don't worry about it. Um…**

Kairi: **Are you okay?**

Sora over phone: **We're fine.**

Kairi: **I asked if you were okay.**

Sora over phone: **Yeah. I have to go. …Lov—** (Kairi hears a grab and a "TIME'S UP!", then a dial tone. She hangs up the phone and sets it down. She grasps the end table to keep her steady)

Selphie: **Was that Riku or Sora?**

Kairi: **Both. They were given one phone call between the both of them. **

Selphie: **What did Riku say?**

Kairi: (teasingly) **That he loves you.**

Selphie: (blushes) **Aww. He's even romantic when he's in jail!**

Kairi: (giggles) **Well…**

Selphie: **What did Sora say?**

Kairi: (startles) **Um… Not much.**

Selphie: **He didn't say anything?**

Kairi: **Not much. He didn't have long to talk.** (smiles a little to herself)

Selphie: **It's probably that officer again!**

Kairi: **It was.** (looks at the phone and sets it down again) **Okay. So, try to get rid of it.** (Selphie closes her eyes. It stays) **You have to want it to go away! **

Selphie: **But, I don't!**

Kairi: **You need to know how to fight with it if you're coming with us. And you need to know when to put it away. **(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) **Like now. Just drop it! I have to answer the door.** (Kairi opens the door to find a woman standing there)

Kairi: **Kami? What do you need? **

Kami: **I thought you might know what's going on with Sora.**

Kairi: **Yeah. C'mon in. We should talk. **(she opens the door further and Kami comes in. Kami sees Selphie)

Kami: (smiles) **Hi Selphie. I haven't seen you in a while.**

Selphie: (waves, Keyblade gone) **Hi! How are you?**

Kami: (sits down) **A little upset with Sora. As I'm sure you can imagine.**

Kairi: (crosses her arms) **Don't worry. That makes two of us.**

Kami: **I'm sorry?**

Kairi: (uncrosses her arms) **Nothing. What do you want to know?**

Kami: **I got a call earlier. Sora was sent to jail?! Why?! **

Kairi: **I thought they told you.**

Kami: **For killing someone?! It's true? I raised him better than that!**

Kairi: (sits down beside Kami and puts a hand on hers) **Sora… is… **

Kami: (alarmed) **What?**

Kairi: **Just like you… Actually, he's just like his father.**

Kami: (jerks her hand away for Kairi's) **I never told Sora anything about his father! How would you know?!**

Kairi: **My mom told us everything.**

Kami: **How could she?! What did she tell you?! Why?! Wait! Just like his father? I'm confused! **

Kairi: **Sora is… a chosen one of the Keyblades. Riku too.**

Kami: **Then, that means… when he disappeared… he was in other worlds?!**

Kairi: (nods) **He has the Keyblade of Light. **

Kami: **No… That would mean…** (Kairi nods) **I already lost my husband. My only son? What about Riku?**

Kairi: **He turned out like my mom. Our mom. **

Kami: **You're brother and sister?!**

Kairi: **Yeah. He's in jail too. But he's a chaser.**

Kami: **Well then, does he have the Twilight Keyblade?**

Selphie: **He sure does!**

Kami: **That still doesn't tell me about why they killed someone!**

Kairi: **Actually… it was a Heartless of someone.**

Kami: **How? That must have meant Riku killed him before then.**

Kairi: **Riku and Sora. **

Kami: **What?!**

Kairi: **The guy… was blackmailing us… he… blackmailed Riku into smoking… and me into, well… sleeping **_**with **_**him… Sora and Riku came in really mad… **

Kami: (hugs Kairi) **I'm so sorry!**

Kairi: **It's okay. They came in before anything happened. **

Kami: (lets go of Kairi) **So what did he blackmail you on?**

Kairi: **The Keyblades and the other worlds. He overheard Sora and Riku one morning… That next day, he came up to me in PE and blackmailed me into just making out with him. Sora saw us kissing and thought I was cheating on him. After Riku was blackmailed, he understood what happened to me and told Sora. That was the day he had the detention. **

Kami: **Oh. Maybe, I shouldn't have yelled at him when he wouldn't tell me what happened to him after school.**

Kairi: **But…** (tears weld up in her eyes) **after my mom told us about Yuudai, and Sora, and Sora dying like Yuudai did, Sora broke up with me. **

Kami: **Why?**

Kairi: **He's worried about me. After I heard the news, I took it really hard. I started passing out. Sora had to bring me home early yesterday for it. **

Kami: **Are you okay?!**

Kairi: **Yeah. I just took the news hard. Every time I saw Sora, I'd faint. I had weird dreams. Once I even woke up breathing hard, thinking I was still dreaming. **

Rinoa: (walks in) **Kairi? Kami?! What are you doing here?**

Kami: **I** **was wondering what was up with Sora, and why they sent him to jail.**

Rinoa: **Kairi told you?**

Kami: **Everything. **(They explain)

(BACK TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Sora and Riku are in their bunks, while the rest of the prisoners are asleep. Sora sleeps on the top, Riku on the bottom. They talk)

Sora: (hands behind head while lying down on his back) **You think Kairi told Rinoa everything?**

Riku: (one hand behind his head while lying on his back) **I hope so.**

Sora: **Do you think she'll tell my mom?**

Riku: **Kairi or Rinoa?**

Sora: **Does it really matter?**

Riku: **As long as they don't try to tell Jessie.**

Sora: **But if my mom finds out, she could help us, right?**

Riku: **Maybe. She'd have to get over the fact that you have a Keyblade first.**

Sora: **Do you think she would care that I have the Keyblade of Light?**

Riku: **Considering we found out your father had that same Keyblade…**

Sora: **Yeah. **

Riku: **Sora, when the end comes I'm not going to leave you.**

Sora: **Riku… please… I don't want you to. It just wouldn't be right.**

Riku: **I don't care. I won't let you die alone.**

Sora: **I won't be. The Heartless will die too.**

Riku: (sarcastically) **The Heartless don't count, Sora.**

Sora: **I really wish that were true, Riku.**

Riku: **I've made up my mind, I won't leave you, just accept it.**

Sora: **I won't Riku.**

Riku: **You're being such an idiot, Sora. It's not up to you whether I stay or not.**

Sora: **Shut up. I just don't want you there. I won't have you die.**

Riku: **That's my decision not yours.**

Sora: **It's my decision to push you out of the way!**

Riku: **Sora! Keep your voice down.**

(The guard walks in and comes up to the bars of Riku and Sora's cell)

Guard: **What are you ladies arguing about in here?! **

Sora: (Riku sits up and looks out the bars, Sora does the same) **Nothing.**

Guard: **Y'know, if there are any disturbances in the middle of the night, we can separate you two.**

Riku: (puts up a hand) **Don't!**

Guard: **Scared to be put alone?**

Riku: **No!**

Guard: **See you ladies in the morning. You'll probably be moved. **

Sora: **No!** (the guard laughs and leaves)

Riku: (mumbles sarcastically) **Thanks a lot, Sora.**

Sora: (looks down at Riku) **Sorry, but at least you know I'm serious.**

Riku: (looks up at Sora) **We're not finished with this conversation yet, but we can't finish it right now.**

Sora: (lies down and tries to go to sleep) **It's over, Riku.**

Riku: (mumbles so Sora can barely him) **That's what you think.** (lies back down)

Sora: (eyes closed) **Go to sleep.**

Riku: (eyes closed) **Whatever. Night Sora.**

Sora: (grits his teeth) **Good night Riku.**

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(Selphie is spending the night at Kairi's. Kairi and Selphie are lying in Kairi's bed talking)

Selphie: (curled in a ball facing Kairi) **Kairi, how do you think Riku and Sora are doing right now?**

Kairi: (facing Selphie, head propped up by her hand) **I don't know. I hope they're doing okay.**

Selphie: **Do you think they're mad at each other?**

Kairi: **Why would they be?**

Selphie: **Because, they just seemed like they weren't talking.**

Kairi: **I know. That was weird. I've never seen them act like that before.**

Selphie: **Maybe Riku's mad at Sora for breaking up with you.**

Kairi: **If that's really what's going then Riku doesn't make sense.**

Selphie: **What do you mean?**

Kairi: **He's protective of me one minute and not the next.**

Selphie: **Maybe that's just his way of dealing with it.**

Kairi: **Maybe…** (tears swell up in her eyes and turns her back to Selphie)

Selphie: **Kairi?**

Kairi: (sniffs) **What?**

Selphie: **Is everything okay? You're not going to pass out again are you?**

Kairi: (sniffs) **Not this time, Selphie.**

Selphie: **Why are you crying?**

Kairi: (her shoulder heaves up and down) **I just miss them.**

Selphie: **Riku or Sora?**

Kairi: (becomes very still) **Both. But really Sora.**

Selphie: **They'll be okay.**

Kairi: **I know… **

Selphie: **We should get some sleep.**

Kairi: **Okay.** (She closes her eyes and continues to cry. Then Selphie's breath becomes synchronized with Kairi's. Kairi sits up and leaves her room without waking Selphie. She paces in the hallway) **I'm not going to do this. But…** (she stops pacing, looks up determinedly and nods. She quietly leaves the house into the rain. As she walks the streets, she gets scared. She looks behind her, and sees someone in a black cloak. She turns around confused, but they disappear. She turns back around and sees them again) **Out of my way!** (the Keyblade appears and the man disappears. She runs to the jailhouse. As she gets there, she looks in all the barred windows for Sora and Riku's cell. She hears talking in one of the cells and stops to listen. She can barely make out shadows in the cell)

Unidentified#1: **See you ladies in the morning. You'll probably be moved.**

Unidentified#2: **No!** (The guard laughs and you hear footsteps leaving)

Unidentified#3: (mumbles sarcastically) **Thanks a lot, Sora.** (Kairi gasps silently)

Sora: (you hear a squeak from the top bunk as if someone is trying to look down to the bottom) **Sorry. But at least you know I'm serious.**

Unidentified#3: **We're not finished with this conversation yet, but we can't finish it right now.**

Sora: **It's over, Riku.** (You hear another squeak from the top bunk as if they lay down again)

Riku: (mumbles so she can barely hear him) **That's what you think.** (lies back down)

Sora: **Go to sleep.**

Riku: **Whatever. Night Sora.**

Sora: (grits his teeth) **Good night Riku.**

(Kairi wooses but clutches the bars and waits. After a while, when Riku is surely

asleep, the person _Sora_ on the top bunk sits up. You can barely make out he has his head in his hands and his shoulders are moving up and down in a sobbing motion. Kairi's breath catches and she wooses again. She stomps her foot to keep from woosing again, and Sora's head jerks up)

Sora: (he whispers) **Who's there?! **

Kairi: (stiffens then relaxes. She whispers back) **Sora—**

Sora: (whispers) **How do you know my name?**

Kairi: (whispers back) **It's me. Kairi.**

Sora: (whispers and puts his hand on the bed _as if he's going to walk on his hands and knees_) **Kairi?! Wh—what are you doing here?** (gets off the bed as quietly as he possible. _don't worry. He doesn't wake Riku. He sleeps peacefully_ He goes up to the bars and holds them over Kairi's hands)

Kairi: **Sora, I— **(stops herself, shakes her head and backs away from the bars) **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come.** (She looks away. Sora's eyes are glued to her. She starts to run away)

Sora: (whispers after her) **Kairi!** (she stops and collapses in tears. You see a tear slip down Sora's cheek) **C'mon Kairi.** (she stops crying and kinda goes limp. Sora notices right away and jerks forward. _The bars stop him, of course_ He whispers) **Kairi! Are you okay?!** (Nothing happens. He yells) **Kairi!** (Riku wakes up)

Riku: **Sora, you idiot! What are you yelling about?! **(He looks around and sees Sora over by the barred window. He gets up and walks over) **What the—** (sees Kairi lying there) **What happened to her?! Why is she even here?!** (looks at Sora angrily)

Sora: **I didn't tell her to come! This is why we can't be together!**

Riku: **This just proves my point! Even when you're not together you're together! You can't keep away from each other!**

Sora: **That's not true! **

Riku: **Why else would she be here?!** (You hear the guard come in, Sora rushes to the door)

Sora: **Please, sir! There's someone out there! She fainted! Can you help her, please?!**

Guard: (rolls eyes) **I'll send someone out there to see this "girl" who fainted.** (He picks up his walkie-talkie and pushes in the button) **Yeah, uh, there's been reported a girl fainted outside cell 713.** (He lets go of the button. You hear Osamu's voice come on)

Osamu: **I'll go check it out.** (Sora rushes back to the window where Riku is. The see a man in a black uniform come out. He shines his flashlight in her face and picks up his walkie-talkie. You hear his voice behind you on the guard's belt) **Yeah, there sure is someone out here. I'll take her inside and wait for her to wake up. It doesn't look serious. **

Guard: (from behind) **Thank you.**

Osamu: **No problem.** (You see him put his walkie-talkie on his belt and pick Kairi up _like the bride and groom_ Sora gets a little mad and goes after him. _But the _

_bars stop him again _Riku shakes his head)

Riku: (sarcastically) **He's just trying to help her. Anyway I thought you weren't going to hold her like that again. You're not her "boyfriend".** (Sora turns around and punches Riku in the face. Riku steps back in surprise and holds his bleeding nose. _The guard left after he said "thank you"._) **Sora!** (He goes to punch Sora, but he dodges. Riku tries to hit him again but this time Sora blocks)

Sora: **Riku! Stop!**

Riku: (stops. Angrily) **Don't get so defensive!**

Sora: **I still love her, y'know!** (Riku turns around to hit Sora in the stomach, but Sora moves slightly and gets hit in the groin. He goes down)

Riku: **There. Now we're even.**

(BACK TO OFFICER#1 AND KAIRI)

(Kairi regains consciousness and realizes where she is and that she has a blanket on her. There's a mug of hot chocolate in front. Also, Osamu is sitting in front of her, waiting for her to wake up. She opens her eyes)

Osamu: (to Officer#2 who is sitting at a desk working) **Hey! She's comin' back.** (Kairi groans)

Kairi: **Where am I?** (Officer#2 comes over)

Officer#2: **Why don't you tell us? Why were you loitering around the jail cells?**

Kairi: (holds her head) **I wanted to see Sora.**

Osamu: (hands her the hot chocolate) **Why?**

Kairi: **I miss him. You see, he broke up with me the day before he was arrested. **

Officer#2: **Then why were you here? If he's not your boyfriend… what are you? … His stalker?**

Kairi: **No!**

Osamu: **You're the one he kissed yesterday when we said time was up, aren't you?**

Kairi: **Yeah…**

Osamu: **Didn't you kiss him back?**

Kairi: **Yeah… I… love him.**

Officer#2: **Well, he obviously doesn't love you. Why else would he break up with you?**

Kairi: **He…** (shakes her head) **I can't tell you why. He just thought it would help me.**

Osamu: **How? **

Kairi: **After we got some bad news about him a couple days ago, the day he broke up with me, and the day before, I took it really hard. That whole day at school before he broke up with me, but after the first part of the bad news… I started passing out. Like I did tonight. He… didn't want that happening anymore.**

Osamu: **But it did.**

Kairi: **He doesn't want me to…**

Osamu: **What?**

Kairi: **Die…**

Officer#2: **Why would you do that?**

Kairi: **Because the news was that he's going die.**

Osamu: **Why?**

Kairi: **He's just supposed to. It's his fate. He's going to die soon. I want to stop it from happening. I'm going to die for him or because he dies. **(shakes her head) **I don't want to live if he doesn't.**

Officer#2: **So how are you supposed to keep him from dying? Huh?**

Osamu: **Was he threatened?**

Kairi: **No.**

Osamu: **If someone kills him, like he and that other boy killed your classmate,** (Kairi winces and the officer gives her a concerned look that keeps going) **then we will find the person that did it and charge him with the same.** (Kairi shakes her head again)

Kairi: **Do you even know why Sora and Riku killed that… person?**

Officer#2: **That's not for us to decide.**

Osamu: **Why?**

Kairi: **Because he blackmailed me into something really bad.**

Osamu: **What was it? Drugs? Alcohol?**

Kairi: **No… into sleeping with him. At first it was just making out, but it became worse after that— Sora and Riku came in and stopped him before anything happened, but stopped him at a very severe level.**

(A tear slips down Kairi's cheek and Officer#1 wipes it off)

Osamu: **What did they kill him with?**

Kairi: **Just what they had on them. I've never seen them kill anything before.** (She look down)

Officer#2: **You're not telling us the truth. Who else have they killed?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX:**

(Rinoa and Selphie come running into the office. Rinoa runs to one of the officers, but stops when she sees Kairi. Selphie runs to her)

Rinoa: **Kairi! Here we are, looking for you and come up here to file a missing person's report and you're sitting here drinking hot chocolate!**

Selphie: **Kairi!**

Kairi: **Mom, I-I…**

Rinoa: **What are you doing up here anyway?**

Kairi: **I came up here to see Riku!**

Selphie: **You're my best friend and you didn't ask me to come?**

Kairi: **Sorry, Selphie.**

Rinoa: **Did you really come to see Riku?**

Kairi: **Yeah.**

Officer #2: **You said you came to see Sora.**

Kairi: **Shut up! **

Officer#2: **Don't talk to me like that little Missy! You're in enough trouble as **

**it is!**

Kairi: **What'd I do?!**

Officer #2: **Loitering around the jail cells in the middle of the night? That's a federal offense.**

Osamu: (Kairi sinks further in her chair) **Give her a break. She's been through a lot. **(Kairi looks up at him thankfully. Sora and Riku come in, hands behind their back followed by two guards. They are bruised and scruffy looking, as if they had just been in a fight _[apparently there was more to the fight than we let on]_. Kairi, Selphie and Rinoa look at them in surprise. The boys look away from everyone _[even each other]_)

Kairi: **Sora! Riku! How could you?**

Guard: **We found these two fighting in their cell. We need to know what we should do with them.**

Selphie: **Riku?! Why were you fighting?!** (Sora and Riku glance at each other, then glare, and then look away in anger)

Rinoa: **What's going on?! **(Riku glances at Kairi, who has a blanket around her and hot chocolate in her hand. Then at Osamu who is sitting a little too close in front of her. He gets an idea. He gets Osamu's attention and keeps glancing back and forth between him and Kairi. Selphie sees and realizes what Riku's thinking. She walks over to Osamu and whispers in his ear without anyone else noticing) **Sora?! Why were you two fighting? **

Sora: **Sorry.** (clenches teeth) **Riku needs to learn to shut up.**

Riku: **It's not my fault you broke up with Kairi!** (Osamu stands up and walks over behind Kairi. He puts a hand on her shoulder. Sora looks up angrily at him)

Osamu: **Looks like you lost her.** (bends down and kisses her. Kairi looks up at him in a little confusion. Sora rages)

Sora: (stammers) **When?!** (Riku's not looking at anyone _[probably laughing his head off in his mind]_)

Selphie: **Riku? Did you see that?**

Riku: (scoffs) **He seems more responsible than Sora. **(Sora saddens as tears slide down his cheeks. Kairi runs to him, making the blanket fall off)

Kairi: **Sora!** (Osamu comes over and takes Kairi around the waist _[taking possession]_. He leans down to kiss her again)

Osamu: **Don't worry about him.**

Kairi: (backs away) **Stop! No! I won't do this! **(Sora looks at her surprised as well as Riku. She looks over at him) **I can't believe you!** (runs out the door into the rain)

Riku: (tries to run after her. _[of course he's held back by the guard]_) **Kairi! Wait!**

Sora: (looks at Riku angrily) **You told him to do that?!** (Riku doesn't look at Sora, ashamed)

Osamu: (looks at Sora) **Sorry,** **I shouldn't of—**

Sora: (turns to Osamu) **Why'd you do it anyway?!**

Osamu: **It was his idea to make you jealous. They explained everything that happened and I wanted to help.**

Sora: (looks away, mad) **You can't.**

Osamu: **Sorry to hear about your fate, but you should've heard the way she was talking about you.**

Sora: (catches his breath) **What'd she tell you?**

Osamu: **Just that you broke up with her because of your fate. Exactly how is this fate of yours supposed to…?**

Sora: (looks away) **I can't tell you.** (tear slips down his cheek)

Officer #2: **He asked you a question. Give him an answer.**

Sora: (turns on him) **I can't tell you!**

Officer #2: **We could charge you for lack of information.**

Sora: **I plead the fifth!**

Osamu: (to Officer #2) **Quiet. It's not** **related to the crime. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to.** (to Sora) **You don't have to plead. **

Officer #2: **Fine! Why were they brought here again?**

Guard: **They were fighting in their cell.**

Officer #2: **I didn't expect best friends to get into a fight.**

Riku: **It's his fault.**

Sora: **Shut up!**

Riku: **You're the one that punched me first!**

Sora: **Don't make me mad.**

Riku: **Don't break your promises.**

Sora: **I didn't! I just didn't want to hurt her bad enough to kill her!**

Riku: **Yes you did! She wants to be with you anyway!**

Sora: **She can't, Riku. Just because you want to kill her doesn't mean I want to.**

Riku: (jerks out of the guard's grip, lunges for Sora and knees him in the stomach. Sora doubles over. The guard grabs Riku again as he's about to lunge for Sora again)** Let go of me! I'm going to—**

Selphie: (runs up to him and grabs his bicep) **Riku. Please. Stop. **(looks up at him in tears. He looks down at her, realizes what he did and calms down) **I don't want to see this.** (Kairi comes in all wet and tear-drenched. She looks lightheaded and her breath quivers)

Riku:** I'm sorry, Selphie. **(looks down at Sora) **Sorry, Sora… **(notices Kairi) **Kairi, I'm sorry, are you okay?**

Kairi: (wooses a bit and holds her stomach as if in pain. She notices Sora doubled over) **What happened? **

Riku: **I—I was an idiot. **(Kairi runs to Sora and kneels beside him)

Kairi: (to Riku) **What'd you do?! **

Riku: (looks ashamed) **I lost control. **

Kairi: (demands) **Don't do it again. **(she hugs Sora. He tries to get away, but she stops him, lifts his face and looks into his eyes. Tears swell up in them. She hugs him again, then stands up. Guard #2 pulls Sora to his feet)

Guard: (pushes Selphie off of Riku and holds him tighter _[he winces in pain]_) **Should we separate them so they don't fight anymore?**

Osamu: (looks back and forth between Sora and Riku) **We'll have to separate them tomorrow. I want them in their own cell. For now just take them back to 713.**

Guard: **Yes sir. **(the guards start to take them away again)

Rinoa: **Wait! **(puts her hand up)** I want to talk to Riku. **(Riku looks down)

Officer #2: **And you would be…? **(raises his eyebrows at her)

Rinoa: (disgusted) **His mother. **

Officer #2: **And your name?**

Rinoa: **Rinoa.**

Osamu: (to Officer #2) **Don't start that. **(to Rinoa) **We have on record that his guardian is Jessie. **

Rinoa: **You'll probably get the updates tomorrow. He was supposed to move in with me today. **

Selphie: **You mean yesterday?**

Rinoa: (looks at the clock on the wall and giggles) **Oh, yeah. **

Osamu:** I'll give you ten minutes.**

Rinoa: **I'd also like to talk to Sora afterward as well, if that's okay.**

Officer #2: **Sure. No problem. Anything for a woman as beautiful as you. **(she winces and forces a smile. The officers leave and the guards take Sora outside the office)

Rinoa: (looks sternly at Riku) **Tell me exactly how you two got into a fight.**

Riku: **Well… **(glances at Kairi) **uh… I was already mad at Sora for… something.**

Rinoa: **For what? Breaking up with Kairi? **

Riku: (catches his breath) **I don't see the reason why he did.**

Rinoa: **You don't?** (shakes her head) **It makes perfect sense to me. He loves her and doesn't want her to die.**

Riku: **I know that. That's my point. She loves him so much that she'd die for him anyway. No matter what he says. He doesn't get that.**

Rinoa: **My guess is that he refuses to support that action.**

Riku: (clenches his fist) **He broke a promise to me by doing that.**

Rinoa: (shakes her head again) **In his head, it's probably worth it if it means she'd be okay. **

Riku: **But he doesn't understand that Kairi's not going to give him up that easily.**

Rinoa: (shrugs) **You're right. She won't. He knows that. But he's not going to support it. **

Kairi: (sits on the ground, head in her hands. She looks up with tears streaming down her face) **He doesn't have to support it! He just has to accept it!**

Rinoa: (shakes head) **Accepting it to him, is supporting your decision. **

Riku: (clenches teeth) **He needs to stop being so indecisive about it. **

Rinoa: (lays a hand on Riku's shoulder) **It's hard on him. It's not going to be easy, especially with you trying to bring them back together. This is his choice. There's nothing you can do. **

Riku: (suddenly he realizes)** I'm an idiot! Why didn't I see it before? I'm so sorry, Kairi. I shouldn't have… **(looks away from her)

Kairi: (stands up and goes over to him. She hugs him) **I love you, Riku. I know you tried to help, but like mom said, we can't do anything about it. **

Riku: (looks away) **I know… That's why I'm such an idiot.** (looks down at her) **I **

**can't believe I hit him for that. **(she stops hugging him)

Kairi: (giggles) **Yeah. Don't ever do that again.**

Riku: **He did hit me first, though.** (shrugs) **You know how I lose control.**

Rinoa: (crosses her arms) **What did you say to make him hit you?**

Riku: **I was… **(glances at Kairi and looks down)

Kairi: **Fine. I'll leave then.** (starts out the door again)

Riku: **No! **(tries to put his hand up, but can't. _[handcuffs. Gotta love them]_) **Kairi… you need to hear this too…**

Kairi: (stops and turns on him) **Well then stop looking at me that way! I'm tired of everyone making me feel like I can't be around to hear anything!**

Riku: (looks away and clenches his teeth) **It's not that Kairi. It just involves you and I was being a jerk.**

Kairi: (stands defiantly) **Then tell me what it was you said that made him hit you.**

Riku: (looks back up at her, ashamed) **When he saw the way the first officer picked you up, he got jealous and mad. **

Kairi: (smiles hopefully) **He did?**

Riku: (slightly smiles nervously) **Yeah. I… **

Kairi: (demandingly) **What did you say Riku?**

Riku: (hesitates) **I was mocking him by saying that he wasn't your boyfriend and he shouldn't get so defensive.**

Kairi: (frustrated) **What did he say after he punched you?**

Riku: (stiffly tries to sound hopeful) **That he still loves you.**

Kairi: (hopefully) **Really? **(rubs her neck. Riku nods)

Rinoa: **But, Kairi—**

Kairi: **I know, mom. We still can't… be together. **(Riku looks like he's in deep thought. Kairi notices) **Riku? What are you thinking about?**

Riku: (looks up, caught off guard) **Nothing. **(glances at Selphie and back at Kairi)

Kairi: (hands on her hips) **What now, Riku?**

Riku: (looks her in the eyes and whispers) **Can I talk to Selphie alone, please?**

Kairi: (looks shocked) **Riku! No!**

Riku: **Kairi… don't…**

Kairi: (takes his bicep and whispers) **Riku, don't. **(shakes her head) **You can't…**

Riku: (speaks softly) **I understand Sora completely now. I don't want to hurt Selphie, but… it's for the best.**

Kairi: (in a low voice) **You don't understand. She's been talking about you since the seventh grade. How can you say it's for the best? She loves you! It's not even for the best with me and Sora. **

Riku: (shakes his head. In a whisper) **You don't understand, Kairi… I love her too. It is for the best. You need to realize that.**

Kairi: (speaks softly) **Do you think I missed what mom said back there? I know why Sora did what he did. **

Riku: **Then you understand why I have to do the same. **(Kairi reluctantly lets her arm slide off his to her side. Osamu walks in)

Osamu: **Times up.**

Riku: **I haven't had a chance to talk to Selphie. Can I have a couple more minutes?**

Osamu: **I guess so. **(Riku looks at Selphie, then up to Officer#1, then moves his arms behind his back a little) **I'll take those off for a couple minutes if you won't hit anyone. **

Riku:** I understand. **(Osamu takes off Riku's handcuffs) **Thanks. **

Osamu: **I'll have to put them back on when we take you back to the cell though. **(leaves the room again)

Selphie: (runs up to him and wraps her arms around him) **Riku! **(He hugs her back tightly. She leans up to kiss him but he backs away) **Riku?**

Riku: **Selphie… **(looks away) **I don't think we should do this…**

Selphie: (looks up at him confused) **What do you mean?**

Riku: (takes a step backward) **I don't want to hurt you…**

Selphie: **You don't have to. We'll always be together. **(hugs tighter)

Riku: **I can't do this… **

Selphie: **Can't do what, Riku?**

Riku: **When the time comes I'm going to die with Sora…**

Selphie: **What?! No! You can't… **(Hugs him tighter) **I don't want you too!**

Riku: (gently pushes her off of him) **I won't put you through this…**

Selphie: **But I love you!**

Riku: **That's exactly why I can't be with you.**

Selphie: (backs away) **You don't love me?**

Riku: **That's not what I said… I do love you… that's why I can't be with you.**

Selphie: (looks up confused) **You're not making any sense.**

Riku: **Selphie… I won't put you through this. **

Selphie: (hugs Riku tightly) **You don't have to do this!**

Riku: (hugs her back) **I love you with all my heart, Selphie. I just don't want you to have to deal with this.**

Selphie: **Please don't do this. **(leans up to kiss him)

Riku: (kisses her back) **I have to… I'm sorry…** (he backs away from her and starts walking away. She runs to him, grabs his arm and turns him around. She kisses him passionately. He returns it and then backs away from her. As he passes Kairi he whispers to her) **I know you understand. Please help me.**

Kairi: (takes Selphie by the arm and pulls her away from him) **Selphie, this is what his heart is telling him. Let him follow it. **

Selphie: **But I love him. He can't… He just can't do this to me.**

Kairi: **Selphie. We have to let them follow their hearts. We can't stand in their way.**

Selphie: **But he gave me a Ke—** (Riku runs over and puts his hand over her mouth)

Riku: **Don't say that here.**

Selphie: (gently pushes his hand away from her mouth and tries to hold it. Riku pulls out of her grip) **But why would you give me one if I wasn't going to go with you?**

Riku: **I didn't understand. Now I do. I want you to keep it, though.**

Selphie: **I still want to go with you.**

Riku: **You can't… I don't want you to watch what's going to happen. I'll always love you, Selphie. I just don't want you to see this.** (kisses her romantically then looks up at Kairi with a helpless look. Kairi grabs Selphie by the arm and pulls her away from Riku. Osamu comes in)

Osamu: (to Rinoa) **Did you need to talk to Sora as well?**

Rinoa: **Please. **

Osamu: **Are you done?**

Riku: (a tear slips down his cheek) **Yeah. **(He quickly hugs Kairi) **Love you, Kairi.**

Kairi: (hugs him back) **Love you, too. **(Osamu takes Riku's hands behind his back and puts the handcuffs back on. As he walks out the door, Sora is being lead in by Officer #2. Osamu quickly whispers something to Officer #2 _[who rolls his eyes]_ He takes off the cuffs and leaves the room)

Rinoa: (crosses her arms) **I know everything.**

Sora: **Huh? **(avoids Kairi)

Rinoa: (raises her eyebrows and smirks) **I know why you two got into a fight.**

Sora: (clenches teeth)** What did he tell you?**

Rinoa: **That you two got into it over your jealousy. **(Sora catches his breath) **And that you still love Kairi.** (he almost completely falls over)

Sora: (catches himself and looks at Kairi _[who's avoiding his gaze]_) **I… **(looks back over at Kairi and sees her talking to a crying Selphie) **What's wrong with Selphie?**

Rinoa: **She's having troubles dealing with all this.**

Sora: (nods in understanding) **Oh… I guess we all are… **

Rinoa: **Kami will come and see you later. Are you looking forward to some sleep?**

Sora: (shakes his head) **I can't sleep. Not anymore. Anyway, the beds here are uncomfortable. **(rolls his shoulder blades. A hand gently touches his back and he turns around to see Kairi. He scratches the back of his head and looks down, embarrassed) **Hey.**

Kairi: (hugs him around the neck) **I miss you! **(he hugs her back briefly, then quickly backs up) **I know. Me too. **(Sora looks as if he's about to say something, but kisses her and envelopes her in his arms. She kinda melts against him. Rinoa looks back and forth between them pleasantly disappointed)

Rinoa: (arms still crossed) **Sora? What are you doing? **(he keeps kissing her) **Stop playing with her feelings. Stop playing with your own feelings. **(they continue making out while Selphie is on the couch crying) **Sora! **(Sora slowly breaks away, notices what he just did, and takes a couple steps back. Kairi stands there like "come back!," but almost immediately realizes what she was just doing. She recoils to herself) **I told you to stop playing with each other's feelings.**

Sora: (looks away) **Sorry, Kairi.**

Kairi: (straightens up and looks him in the eyes) **I'm not. **

Sora: **Kairi! **(Osamu walks in)

Osamu: **I'm sorry. We need to get you and Riku back to your cell. **(takes Sora's arms behind his back and cuffs him)

Kairi: **Bye Sora! **(runs up to him and kisses him quick but hard) **I love you.**

Sora: (impulsively) **You too, Kairi.** (Selphie comes over, wiping her tears and briefly hugs Sora) **Bye, Selphie.**

Selphie: **Bye, Sora. Tell Riku I still love him, please.**

Sora: (looks confused) **Okay. **(Osamu starts to take him out of the room) **Bye, Rinoa!**

Rinoa: (clenches teeth while smiling, smirking) **Good-bye, Sora.** (Osamu and Sora leave)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X:**

(IT IS NOW FRIDAY _[OF COURSE]_)

(TO SORA AND RIKU!!!)

(they are being guided back to cell 713. It's four o'clock in the morning)

Sora: (looks ashamed. Clenches teeth, still mad at Riku) **Hey Riku.**

Riku: (glares) **What'd Rinoa say to you?**

Sora: (glares back) **Depends. What'd you tell her?**

Riku: (looks away) **That I was an idiot.**

Sora: (shakes his head) **I'm not getting back together with Kairi. Stop trying, Riku.**

Riku: (looks up at him) **I'm not. I—**

Sora: (annoyed) **Save it, Riku. **

Riku: (pleads) **Listen to me. I'm trying to—**

Sora: (sharply) **You're not helping, Riku! So just shut up!**

Officer #2: **Both of you shut up! **(They arrive at 713. The Officers take off the handcuffs and push them into the cell)

Riku: **Sora, I'm trying to tell you something. **(gets frustrated) **Will you just li—**

Sora: **I know what you're going to say! Save your breath for Selphie!** (Riku punches Sora in the nose. _[it breaks]_ Sora puts his hand up to his nose and takes it away. He sees blood)

Riku: (looks a little ashamed and satisfied) **Would you just listen to me?!**

Sora: (throws his fist down) **I told you to shut up!** (lunges for Riku. He blocks. Riku goes for a hit. Sora blocks. The hitting and blocking go on for a while. Riku looks annoyed, finally just pins Sora against the wall and holds his arms in place so he can't move)

Riku: **I'm not going to say what you think! Just listen to—**

Sora: (winces a little when he gets slammed against the wall) **Let go!** (tries to get free)

Riku: **Not until you listen to me!** (Sora pushes Riku away and Osamu comes in to break up the fight)

Osamu: **What's wrong this time?** (He grabs both of them by an arm. They stop fighting)** I can tell you're better friends than this.** (he drags them to a room)

**You're going to stay in the isolation room until you resolve this.** (The door closes behind him when he leaves. Sora and Riku glare at each other for a minute and go to opposite sides of the room)

Riku: (looks up at Sora) **Will you just listen to me now?**

Sora: (ignores Riku's gaze) **Don't talk to me Riku.**

Riku: (looks down) **I'm not going to say what you think. I understand now.**

Sora: (glares at him) **Understand what?**

Riku: (looks back up) **Why you broke up with Kairi. I'm sorry, Sora. **

Sora: (drops his anger) **Huh? What do you mean?**

Riku: (looks regretful) **I broke up with Selphie for the same reason.**

Sora: (comes over and sits next to him) **Are you okay?**

Riku: (looks away) **Not really. I know exactly how you feel now.**

Sora: **What'd you say to her?**

Riku: (looks embarrassed) **That I didn't want her to follow me. I still love her but… it doesn't matter anymore…** (looks away) **she probably hates me now.** (a tear slips down his cheek)

Sora: (shakes head) **No she doesn't.**

Riku: (lifts his head to look at Sora) **How do you know?** (tears start streaming down his face) **You should've seen the look on her face.**

Sora: **She told me to tell you she still loves you.**

Riku: (looks a little more hopeful) **She did?**

Sora: **Yeah.** (puts his hand on Riku's shoulder) **She was really upset when I went in there. Kairi was over there talking to her when Rinoa and I were talking before she—** (quickly takes his hand off Riku's shoulder and waves it off) **never mind. It's not anything to worry about. **

Riku: (looks at Sora curiously) **Before she what Sora? You kissed her again didn't you?**

Sora: (plays dumb) **What makes you think that?**

Riku: (looks annoyed) **Sora. I know you did. Just tell me the truth. I understand what it's like.**

Sora: (looks sheepish) **We…made out… I just want to go back in time and hold her forever.**

Riku: (smiles a little through his tears) **I know. It's really hard to deal with… I wish I didn't have to do that… **

Sora: **Promise we won't ever fight like that again?**

Riku: (smiles and wipes his tears) **Promise.** (Poundage)

Sora: (clenches his fist) **We need to keep each other from going back to them.**

Riku: (smiles) **Do** **you know how hard that will be?**

Sora: (smiles back) **It's nothing we can't handle!** (stands up and offers Riku a hand) **We'll do this together!**

Riku: **Yeah.** (takes his hand and stands up. Sora pats him on the back. _[no they're not holding hands. GAG!]_ Osamu opens the door)

Osamu: **Have you resolved it yet?**

Sora: **Yes, sir.** (looks at Riku who nods)

Osamu: **Your pre-trial is at ten. **(glances at both of them) **You're going to find out if you're going to be tried as adults.**

Sora: **What?!**

Osamu: **Because you're fifteen they thought it would make sense considering you both committed the crime.**

Sora: (looks down) **Oh…**

Riku: (looks up) **That's not fair! They can't do that! He's younger than me! They have to—**

Osamu: (puts his hand up to stop him) **It's not my decision. I'm just doing my job. I wish I could help you. I don't think it's fair either.** (glances at them) **You're not going to fight anymore right?**

Sora: (still looks down) **No, sir.**

Osamu: **I'll take you back to the recreation room then. **(leads them out of the isolation room. The officer leaves them in the recreation room where the rest of the prisoners are. Sora and Riku sit down at a table in the corner)

Riku: (tries not to look at Sora) **I'm sorry Sora. Now I really feel bad for dragging you along. **

Sora: (a couple unidentified guys glare at them from the other side of the room. They ignore them) **C'mon Riku, why do you try to handle so much on your own?**

Riku: (looks more regretful than ever) **Have you forgotten? … If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be here.**

Sora: (tries to cheer him up) **Then** **I wouldn't have seen his face. It was hilarious.**

Riku: (smiles, laughs) **It was pretty funny.** (The unidentified people walk over and stand in front of them)

Unidentified #1: **What are you two laughing at?**

Unidentified #2: **You kids are in here for murder. What's to laugh at?**

Unidentified #1: **You** **have no idea what life's like. **( they slump and Riku mumbles something and Sora laughs. _[something like "we know a lot more than you ever will"] _The Unidentifieds nod to each other and they pull Sora and Riku up by the backs of their shirts. They jerk out once up)

Sora: (gets angry) **Why don't you just leave us alone?!**

Unidentified #2: **We'll** **show you what life's like. **(he goes to punch Sora, but Sora dodges and punches him in the stomach. He doubles over and goes for him again. Unidentified #1 goes for Riku who can stand his own. He blocks and punches Unidentified #1 as well)

Riku: **Back off! We know a lot more than you think!** (Unidentified #1 uppercuts Riku in the stomach. The wind's knocked out of him. Unidentified #2 _[who is on the ground]_ swings his leg around and trips Sora. Unidentified #2 jumps on him and tries to punch him in the face while Unidentified #1 punches Riku in the jaw. _[it doesn't break]_ He falls to the ground, still knocked out of breath. Sora elbows the guy off him and slides to Riku who's now in a sitting position)

Sora: **Riku!** (he turns to the people coming after him and goes to pull out his

Keyblade. Riku grabs his arm)

Riku: (inaudibly) **No!** (Unidentified #1 pulls Riku by the back of his shirt and they both go to punch him. He rolls into a ball and puts his arm over his head, preparing for the blows. Sora runs over with his arms crossed, fists at his chest. He uncrosses them while pushing the guys off him. They fall to the ground and skid about 6 in.)

Sora: (turns to Riku) **You okay, man?** (Osamu comes in to see Sora push them off Riku and restrains one unidentified and calls for reinforcement over his walkie-talkie)

Osamu: (pushes in the button) **There's been a fight in the recreation room. I need back up. **(Officer #3 runs in and restrains Unidentified #2)

Sora: (runs up to Osamu) **Riku can't breath! **

Riku: (barely audible) **I'm fine.**

Osamu: (pushes the button in again) **Someone needs medical attention. **

Riku: (barely audible) **I'll be fine.**

Sora: (frustrated) **Shut up. We're getting you help.**

Osamu: **What happened this time?**

Sora: (gets defensive, but respectfully) **They picked the fight! We were talking in the corner and they came over! We defended ourselves!**

Osamu: (looks Unidentified #1 in the eyes) **Is that true?**

Unidentified #1: (looks over at Riku) **He didn't do a good job defending himself, did he?**

Sora: **You got a cheap shot!** (medics rush in, see Riku and tend to him)

Medic: (to Sora) **Is this the guy?**

Sora: **Yeah.** (they put Riku on a stretcher and take him the infirmary. Sora looks back, nods to Osamu, and follows the medics)

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE AT SCHOOL)

(It's 7:45 a.m.)

(They are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for school to start)

Selphie: (sighs) **It's** **so different without them here isn't it?**

Kairi: (looks away) **Yeah. I miss them.**

Selphie: (tries to look hopeful) **What do you think they're doing right now?**

Kairi: **I don't know.**

Selphie: **Do you think they're talking again?**

Kairi: **I hope so.**

Selphie: **Do** **you think everyone will ask us about them?**

Kairi: **I don't know, Selphie.** (You can hear slight whispers around. Things like ["Did you hear about them?" (pointing to Kairi and Selphie) "They're the ones that supposedly go to other worlds" They laugh] Kairi and Selphie turn at the mention of their names)

Selphie: (whispers) **Kairi, they're talking about the Keyblades.**

Kairi:** I know, Selphie. You can't say anything.**

Selphie: **But—**

Kairi: (turns to her) **No! You can't. Promise me you won't tell anyone.**

Selphie:** I promise.** (They delicately shake hands)

(DING DING DING DING)

(Kairi and Selphie get up to go to their classes)

Kairi: **See you third period, Selphie.**

Selphie: **Bye, Kairi. **(Kairi leaves and Selphie goes to Chemistry. Daisuke and Krad walk in and sit down next to her. She winces)

Daisuke: **We heard about what happened to Sora and Riku. Word is, they killed Rex. We haven't seen him for a while. So where are they? Were they really arrested? How do you feel about being with a murderer?**

Krad: (leans closer to her) **You know you deserve more…** (kisses her on the cheek. She backs away) **Aw, Selphie. Don't go…**

Selphie: (turns away from them and slumps in her chair. She mumbles) **Leave me alone, Krad.**

Daisuke:** He** **didn't break up with you, did he?** (she turns to face him with tears in her eyes. He looks at her with sympathy. _[its fake]_) **Are you okay?** (stands up, leans down and hugs her. She lets him, but doesn't hug him back)

Selphie: **I don't think he was really serious.** (wipes her eyes)

Daisuke: (smiles at her) **You deserve better. **(Selphie shakes her head and pushes him away)

Selphie: **Don't talk about him that way! I love him!**

Krad: (laughs) **Too bad he doesn't love you! **(Selphie stands up and slaps him. Mr. Callahan sees)

Mr. Callahan: **Selphie! Office, now! I won't tolerate that in my class! **(she leaves in a huff. Daisuke hits Krad)

Daisuke: **Thanks a lot! You know how close I was?!**

Krad: (defensively) **You can still fix it!**

(TO KAIRI!)

Reno: (they're running the track as Blackout's calling for turns to jump hurtles. Reno trots beside Kairi) **Tell me! Where's Sora? **(Kairi's eyes flash with anger toward Reno)

Kairi: (runs ahead of him) **I told you. I'm not telling. He's gone.**

Reno: (trots up with her) **Where? I heard he's in jail with Riku. **(Kairi catches her breath) **Is that true?**

Kairi: (skeptically) **Why would they go to jail?**

Reno: **I heard it was because they were carrying a weapon around school and were responsible for the lockdown.**

Kairi: **That's not true! Shut up Reno! **(slows down to her other speed)

Reno: (turns around and trots backward) **But are they really in jail?**

Kairi: (tenses) **Drop it! **(Blackout looks up)

Coach Blackout: **Kairi!** (she stops running as well as Reno)** You're disrupting my class! Office, now!**

Kairi: (lowers her voice, scoldingly) **Thanks a lot, Reno! **(runs out the door to get dressed. She comes out and bumps into Selphie) **Selphie?!**

Selphie: (her eyes are red and puffy) **Kairi?! **

Kairi: **Where are you going?**

Selphie: (looks office) **The office. I slapped Krad.**

Kairi: (looks at her shocked, but pleased) **Why?**

Selphie: **He insulted me and Riku.**

Kairi: (looks concerned) **How? **

Selphie: **He said Riku doesn't love me anymore.** (gasps and tears) **That's not true is it?!**

Kairi: (hugs her)** No. He loves you very much. He even said so. Riku doesn't say stuff like that if he doesn't mean it.**

Selphie: (looks down and starts crying again) **Did Riku really break up with me?** (Kairi hugs her tighter. Selphie goes limp)

Kairi: **Selphie? **(rolls her eyes) **Oh, great… **(she gently sets her down and runs to get the nurse. She runs into the office, panting) **I need the nurse!**

Principal: **What's wrong? **(goes to set her down, but Kairi stops her)

Kairi: **Selphie fainted in the hall. **

Principal: **What were you doing in the hall? **

Kairi: **We met in the hall, because we were both sent to the office. Where's the nurse?**

Principal: **In her office. **

Kairi:** Thanks! **(runs past her into the nurse's office. The nurse looks up) **Someone fainted in the hallway! **(she grabs the nurse by the sleeve and drags her to where Selphie is. Selphie regains consciousness and Kairi kneels beside her) **Are you okay?!**

Selphie: (slowly opens her eyes) **What's going on?**

Kairi: **You fainted.** (she looks at the nurse) **Can I take her to my house since her parents are gone for the week? Would that be okay?**

Nurse: **Call your mom. **(Kairi gets up and runs to the office and calls her mom)

Kairi: (clutching the phone to her ear) **Mom? Could you come pick us up?... Selphie passed out… Thanks… You are?... Can we go with you?... Please!... He is?!... We're going with you!... Yes, we are, even if we have to sneak in… I want to know what happens to them… Thank you!... Okay… Love you too… Bye. **(she hangs up the phone and jumps, throwing her fist in the air)** Yes! **(she runs back to Selphie to find the principal and the nurse asking her questions. The principal turns to Kairi)

Principal: **Kairi? When your mom comes to pick you two up, could you give this to her? And this to Sora's mom, since I know you and Sora are going out? **(Kairi looks away, then back up and takes the envelopes. Rinoa walks in a couple minutes later)

Rinoa: (sees them all down the hall and comes over) **Is Selphie okay?**

Kairi: **I think so. **(she helps Selphie up)

Rinoa: **Before we go to the courthouse, I have to stop by the mayor's. **

Kairi: (puts up a hand) **I wanted to talk to her anyway.**

Rinoa: **Why? **(Kairi looks at her knowingly and Rinoa gets it) **Oh. Okay. Well, I guess we're thinking a lot alike right now. C'mon. We need to hurry. **(they leave the school and get in the car) **Okay, now, what happened to make you **

**pass out, Selphie?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI:**

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(A COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER)

(Riku's in the infirmary and he had passed out from lack of oxygen. Sora is sitting by him, worried)

Riku: (regains consciousness and opens his eyes) **Sora?**

Sora: (stands up and leans forward) **Are you okay, Riku? **

Riku: (sits up and holds his stomach) **Yeah. Where am I?**

Sora: (sits back down) **You're in the infirmary.**

Riku: (surprised) **Why?**

Sora: **You passed out. **

Riku: **What happened to the other guys? **

Sora: (smiles) **Officer Osamu came in and took care of them. **

Riku: (looks away from Sora) **Sorry, Sora. **

Sora: (shakes his head lightly) **Don't worry about it, Riku.** (Osamu walks in)

Osamu: **Is he okay? The pre-trial is in twenty minutes.**

Sora: **Yeah. I think so.** (looks over at Riku, who nods)

Osamu: **We'd better get you ready. **

(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

(Sora and Riku are ready and about to walk in. Rinoa had snuck in Kairi and Selphie and are seated)

Rinoa: (to Kairi and Selphie) **You can't say anything at all. **_**I **_**could get into trouble.** (they nod. Sora and Riku enter in cuffs in front of them. Kairi and Selphie gasp at Riku's new wound and exchange glances. As they walk in, they look for Rinoa and Kami. Riku sees the girls with Rinoa, nudges Sora and nods in their direction. Sora looks over and sees them. He takes a step for them, but Riku stops him)

Riku: (whispers) **No!** (Sora slumps and the bailiff announces the judge's arrival. Everyone stands. The judge takes his seat and everyone sits back down)

Judge: **Would the defendants please rise and state your name and age.**

Sora: (stands) **My name is Sora. I'm fifteen.**

Riku: (stands) **My name is Riku. I'm seventeen.**

Judge: **Please tell the jury why you are here.**

Sora: **We're charged with murder.**

Judge: **Charged with the murder of who?**

Riku: **A classmate.**

Judge: **Name?**

Sora: **X—** (stops himself) **Rex.**

Judge: **When did this crime take place?**

Riku: **It would've been Wednesday.**

Judge: **You may be seated.** (Sora and Riku sit back down) **We are here to establish whether these teenagers should be tried as adults. I'll give the jury some time to think it over. Court will now have a recess. Be back here in ten** **minutes.** (bangs gravel)

(Sora and Riku stand and are lead out of the courtroom. Rinoa tells Kairi and Selphie to stay put and runs up to them)

Rinoa: **May I talk to them during the recess please?**

Osamu: **Sure. I can only give you five minutes though.**

Rinoa: **That's all I need.** (Osamu leads them to a room and lets Rinoa enter, then he leaves. Rinoa hugs Riku and then Sora) **How are you two holding up?**

Sora: **Nervous.** (looks up at her) **Why are they here?**

Rinoa: **They wanted to see your trial.** (turns to Riku) **What happened Riku? **(glancing at Riku's cut on his lip)

Riku: (touches his lip and looks down) **Some guys got into a fight with us.**

Rinoa: (sighs and crosses her arms) **Another fight?!**

Sora: (looks up in defense) **No, we didn't do anything. We were just defending ourselves. Then they had to go and get a cheap shot on Riku and make him pass out.**

Rinoa: (surprised) **He passed out?**

Riku: (looks away from her) **Yeah.**

Rinoa: **When was—** (Osamu comes in)

Osamu: **I'm sorry, the recess is almost over. We need to get back in there.**

Rinoa: **Okay.** (She hugs them again and leaves to go back to the courtroom)

Riku: (yells after her) **Don't tell them I passed out!**

Rinoa: (yells back to them) **I won't. **

(Riku and Sora enter led by Osamu. Blah, blah, blah. _[stand for the judge. Blah, blah, blah. We know]_)

Judge: **The jury has made their decision. By a three-fourths vote this jury decides these teenagers will be tried as adults for the crime they have been charged with. Court is adjourned. The trial will be held on Sunday. **(bangs gravel. Kairi and Selphie run out of the room in tears. Riku and Sora look back and glance at each other. They look down and tears stream down their face)

Osamu: **I'm sorry. I wish I could do something for you. **(Sora looks up, briefly smiles, and then looks back down. Osamu leads them to the recreation room again. They sit down at a table in the corner. Osamu takes their cuffs off and leaves)

Sora: (looks over at Riku) **At least even we're charged for life, we won't be here forever.**

Riku: (slightly smiles) **Yeah. The other worlds**. (looks away) **I'm sorry Sora. I didn't think they'd try you as an adult.**

Sora: (gets frustrated) **Stop saying you're sorry! **

Riku: **If I hadn't— **

Sora: (arms gesture) **Don't start that again!**

(TO KAIRI, SELPHIE AND RINOA)

(they pull up to a big house)

Rinoa: (unbuckles her seat belt and turns off the car) **Stay in the car.**

Kairi: (takes off her seat belt) **We're coming with you.**

Rinoa: **No. I told you to stay.** (gets out. Kairi pouts a little. Once Rinoa disappears behind the door, she and Selphie get out and go up to the window. They eavesdrop)

Mayor: **What can I help you with?**

Rinoa: **I suppose you've heard of the trial that the two teenage boys are being charged with a murder?**

Mayor: **I have. What about it?**

Rinoa: (drops her voice) **They're the Keyblade masters. They killed a Heartless that day. It wasn't the boy. **

Mayor: **I see… I could get them off. When's their trial?**

Rinoa: **Sunday.  
**Mayor: **I'll see what I can do. I'm sure I can help.**

Rinoa: **Thank you.** (Kairi looks at Selphie and they race back to the car. Rinoa comes out and gets in the car)

Kairi: (plays dumb) **What'd she say?!**

Rinoa: **I'm not sure she can help them.** (Kairi and Selphie look down. They drive back to the jailhouse)

(BACK TO SORA AND RIKU)

Sora: (shakes his head) **I can't believe the girls showed up.**

Riku: **Why would my mom let them skip school for this?**

Sora: (shrugs) **Because they wanted to know what would happen to you?**

Riku: (looks up at Sora) **Kairi still cares about you, too, Sora.**

Sora: (looks away) **I know, but she didn't know I was going to be tried today.**

Riku: (looks down) **Yeah… right…** (Sora looks up)

Sora: **I don't know if I can keep up with this, Riku…**

Riku: **I don't know if I can either, Sora. **

Sora: (clenches fists) **We have to. **

Riku: **It's for the best. **(Osamu comes in and walks up to them)

Osamu: **Come with me. **(they look at each other a little worried and follow him into a room where they see Kairi and Selphie. They stop, Osamu pushes them further in, and he closes the door. The girls run up to them and hug them. Sora and Riku glance at each other and don't hug them back. The girls back up, hurt. Selphie sits down in a chair and Kairi steps backward until she hits the wall. Sora steps forward, then back. Riku goes up to her and hugs her. She hugs him back tightly and cries on him. He leads her to a chair to sit down and sits across from her. Sora sits next to Riku, across from Selphie)

Riku: (avoids Selphie. To Kairi) **Why are you here?**

Kairi: **We** **wanted** **to** **see** **you.** (glances at Sora who avoids her)

Sora: **Why did you come to the trial?**

Kairi: **Mom let us come because people at school are talking…**

Riku: **About what?**

Kairi: **There's rumors going around about the lockdown… and where you went… and where you are now… some are true…** (closes fist and opens it repeatedly. Sora and Riku glance at each other)

Selphie: **But we can't say anything right, Riku?** (She reaches for his hand laying on the table. He pulls it away)

Riku: (looks away from Selphie) **Yeah.** (looks back up at Kairi)

Kairi: **And then Selphie passed out first period…**

Riku: (catches his breath) **She did?!** (quickly glances at Selphie, then back to Kairi. Sora looks up at Kairi surprised)

Sora: **What?! Why?**

Selphie: **I don't know why I did. My stomach hurt but…** (Riku looks at her in surprise. He tries to reach for her but Sora notices and nudges him. Riku stops and looks away from Selphie)

Sora: (catches his breath and looks at Riku curiously, then quickly glances at Kairi) **How? Did you feel sick or what?**

Selphie: **I don't know… I just all of a sudden felt like I couldn't breathe.** (Riku tries again to reach for Selphie but Sora grabs his arm. Riku stops and looks away)

Kairi: (realizes that they teamed up in agreement not to and changes the subject) **We're going to try to get you out of this.**

Sora: **Why? We're not even…** (looks away)

Selphie: **We talked to the mayor. She's going to help you.**

Sora: (shrugs) **How could she help?** (looks confused, then looks at Riku) **Could she?** (Riku shrugs)

Selphie: **She knows about everything.**

Riku: (surprised and worried) **What did you tell her?!**

Selphie: **Nothing. She already knew.** (Riku shrugs and reaches for Selphie's hand, then pulls it back, and repeats)

Sora: (clenches his teeth to get Riku's attention) **So Kairi… How would you know that Selphie fainted if you don't have first period together? **(Riku stops)

Kairi: (looks oddly at Sora) **It's a long story.**

Selphie: (smiles up at Riku) **I ran into Kairi on my way to the office because I slapped Krad.**

Sora and Riku: (looks at Selphie surprised) **You did?!**

Selphie: **Yeah. He said something mean. **

Riku: **What'd he say?**

Selphie: (looks away sad) **He said that you don't love me anymore.**

Riku: (runs over to her, _[Sora stands up and puts a hand up]_ picks her up out of the chair and hugs her tightly) **Of course, I love you. **(she kisses him and he holds her tighter. He returns the kiss and doesn't break away from her)

Sora: (scratches his head) **So, why were you going to the office, Kairi?**

Kairi: (looks away, yet hopeful) **Reno was asking where you were and I yelled at him to drop it. **

Sora: (looks away) **I'm sorry…** (She runs up to him and hugs him. He envelopes

her in his arms. She looks up at him almost pleadingly. He kisses her and they don't break apart. Osamu looks into the room, opens the door, and enters with an officer behind him. Officer #3 goes toward Riku and Selphie to break them apart. Osamu goes toward Sora and Kairi to break them apart. At first they don't stop, then the boys realize what they were doing and let the officers push them away from the girls)

Osamu: **I'm not supposed to let you do that. It's about time for them to go back anyway.** (Riku glances over at Sora with apologetic look. Sora looks up at him as well. Osamu takes them back to the recreation room and leaves. When they sit down at the table in the corner, Sora laughs at the sight of Riku's M.O. hair _[make-out hair]_)

Riku: **What are you laughing at?**

Sora: (laughs harder and points at him) **Look at your hair! **

Riku: (puts his hands behind his head to feel his hair. He smiles and fixes it) **Did you see Kairi's hair?** (laughs)

Sora: (looks down still smiling) **Don't bring Kairi into this.**

Riku: (laughs) **You should also check your own hair.**

Sora: **Huh?** (laughs a little, puts his hands behind his head to feel and fixes the spikes)

Riku: (stops laughing and looks up at Sora turning serious) **So if the mayor knows about everything, do you think she can help us?**

Sora: (sobers) **I hope so.** (looks up at Riku who seems to be deep in thought) **What are you thinking about?**

Riku: (still thinking) **I think I know why Selphie passed out.**

Sora: **Really? Why is that?**

Riku: **She said her stomach hurt when she… first period would have been around the time we were fighting…** (looks up to see Sora's reaction)

Sora: (plays dumb) **That is weird. She must really love you.**

Riku: **Yeah, but it's because we…** (lowers voice) **shared a papou the day I asked her out.**

Sora: (gets excited) **How come you never told me?!**

Riku: **The same reason you never told me you shared one with Kairi.**

Sora: (catches his breath) **What?!** (shakes his head) **I told you. We didn't really—**

Riku: (shakes head) **I know you lied, Sora. Just admit it!**

Sora: (saddens) **No. I can't… **

Riku: **I knew it.** (he laughs sadly) **I'm going to have to stop talking to Kairi as well then.**

Sora: (looks up) **What?! Why?**

Riku: **If she knows she can't follow you, who do you think she'll follow?**

Sora: (gets defensive) **Not you, because you're not coming!**

Riku: (looks him in the eyes) **Yes I am. I won't let you die alone.**

Sora: **Whatever. Do want you want.** (_[he still plans on pushing Riku out of the way]_)

(IT IS 9 PM)

(Sora and Riku are still in the recreation room. Everyone is gone. They have to be out by 10:30. They talk)

Sora: (leans back in his chair. Hands behind head and smiles) **I hope the mayor comes through for us. I'd really like to get out of here.**

Riku: (leans back with a foot on the corner of the table, one hand behind his head) **If the mayor knows about the Keyblades, then we'll definitely get out of here.**

Sora: **I can't wait to get out.**

Riku: **Me neither. Hey Sora, if you were to live what would you do?**

Sora: (laughs embarrassingly and brings his hands down) **I'd get back together with Kairi first of all. Probably ask her to… **(looks away, way too embarrassed)

Riku: **You'd ask her to what, Sora?**

Sora: (looks back at him at smiles) **I'd probably ask her to marry me.**

Riku: (smiles and teases) **You would.**

Sora: (gets defensive) **What do you mean by that?**

Riku: (laughs) **Only a sap like you would do that.**

Sora: (laughs a little and sobers) **You'd be my best man, wouldn't you?**

Riku: (eyes widen and he sits up straight) **Really?** (Sora nods) **Sure.** (smiles) **You'd be mine too right?**

Sora: (teases) **I thought only saps got married.**

Riku: (laughs and sobers)** Really, Sora. I'd probably ask Selphie to marry me, too. You would be my best man, right?**

Sora: (like he was before) **Yeah.** (He saddens and a tear slips)

Riku: (shakes his head) **Sora… stop planning to die.**

Sora: (gets angry) **How can you say that?!**

Riku: **Sorry, Sora. I was just trying to help.**

Sora: (calms down) **I know, Riku. Sorry.**

(DAY ENDS)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII:**

SATURDAY:

(9 a.m.)

(Sora and Riku are in the recreation room sitting at their table. They are sitting the same as last night, talking)

Sora: (rubs his back) **I can't wait to sleep in my own bed.**

Riku: (stretches) **I know what you mean. The beds here are so uncomfortable.**

Sora: **Did you get any sleep last night, Riku?**

Riku: **Not really. Did you?**

Sora: (shakes head) **No. There's no way I'd be able to sleep on that. **(points toward the cell)

Riku: (saddens) **We made a big mistake last night, didn't we?**

Sora: (looks ashamed) **Yeah…** (scratches his head) **We did…**

Riku: (looks up ashamed at Sora) **When Selphie told me what Krad said… I just lost control…**

Sora: (looks down) **I know what you mean…**

Riku: (still looks ashamed) **I just had to hold her again… and then she kissed me…**

Sora: (looks up at Riku still ashamed) **At least you didn't kiss her…**

Riku: (looks away) **I might as well have 'cause I kissed her back.**

Sora: (mumbles) **I kissed Kairi.**

Riku: (smiles embarrassedly) **My fault… sorry…**

Sora: (shakes head) **No it's not. Kairi's look just…**

Riku: (playfully hits him and smiles) **It's really hard, isn't it?**

Sora: (smiles) **We really need to try harder with that.**

Riku: (still smiling, he sits up straight) **Promise we'll try our best.**

Sora: (smiles still and sits up straight) **Promise.** (Poundage)

(BACK TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(Selphie spent the night at Kairi's again. They sit in the kitchen and eat breakfast)

Kairi: **When do your parents get home, Selphie?**

Selphie: **It's supposed to be tomorrow. **

Kairi: (turns to her) **What about the trial?!**

Selphie: (looks down)** I haven't thought about that. I don't even know if I can tell my mom that Riku and I were… together.**

Kairi: (embarrassedly) **At least you didn't share a papou. **

Selphie: (blushes and looks away) **That's why I don't think I can tell my parents…. We did… the day he asked me out.**

Kairi: (surprised) **What?! Why didn't you tell me?**

Selphie: (avoids Kairi's gaze) **Riku told me not to. He said he wasn't even going to tell Sora.**

Kairi: **Why** **would he do that? I'm his sister!**

Selphie: **He told me it was supposed to be our little secret…. Not like it matters anymore.** (She sets the spoon into the cereal, looks at it for a minute, and then collapses in tears with her arms on the table)

Kairi: (slides off the counter and moves the cereal bowl out of the way) **Selphie… **(bends down and hugs her) **It's okay.**

Selphie: (sniffles, head still in her arms) **How can it be okay? How will I tell my parents what's going on? **(Kairi stops hugging her)

Kairi: (sits down beside her) **Do you have to tell them everything?**

Selphie: **My mom knows I like Riku.… She was just starting to get used to him and now… **(gasps) **she used to…** (sinks into her arms more and cries harder)

Kairi: **She used to what?**

Selphie: (still crying) **She used to tease me about the kind of person he is…. She used to say he'd always end up in j—** (she stops suddenly and cries

harder)

Kairi: (hugs Selphie again) **I'm sorry, Selphie.** (stops hugging) **You don't have to tell her where you're going, do you?**

Selphie: (lifts her head and wipes away her tears) **What do you mean? I can still follow him?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **No. I was talking about the trial.**

Selphie: (looks down) **Yes, I would. She wouldn't let me out of the house unless she knows where I'm going.**

Kairi: (smiles) **Tell her you're coming over here. You'll come in through the back door and leave through the front door.**

Selphie: (looks up sadly) **No I couldn't. My mom would want me to stay home because they've been gone for a week.**

Kairi: (pleads) **C'mon, Selphie. You have to do something!**

Selphie: (saddens) **I guess I could try to sneak out but… I'd be grounded for life.**

Kairi: (looks depressed) **I guess I could go alone. **

Selphie: (looks up determinedly) **No! I'm going to go with you! Being grounded would be worth it. **(Kairi smiles) (RING RING RING RING) (Selphie opens her phone _[baby blue razor. Go figure]_) **Hello?**

Voice over phone: **Selphie? Where are you?**

Selphie: **Kairi's.**

Voice over phone: **We were going to surprise you. We just got home.**

Selphie: **Kairi and I had something planned for tomorrow. I can't just cancel the plans we have.**

Voice over phone: **Have you been over there all week?**

Selphie: **Most of the time.**

Voice over phone: **I want you home then. We'll talk about these plans of yours later.**

Selphie: **But—**

Voice over phone: **No, Selphie. I said come home.**

Selphie: **Okay… **

Voice over phone: **Bye.** (dial tone. Selphie closes her phone)

Selphie: (saddens) **My mom told me to come home. They got home early. I'm going to go wash my face. **(She gets up and goes to the bathroom)

(RING RING RING RING)

Kairi: **Hello?**

Voice over phone: (sigh of relief) **Kairi.**

Kairi: (softly) **Riku?**

Riku over phone: **Yeah. It's me. They gave me another phone call.**

Kairi: (surprised) **Oh! Really?**

Riku over phone: (in a rushed tone) **Yeah. I don't have much time.**

Kairi: (clutches phone) **What?**

Riku over phone: **I need you to come down here.** (strictly) **Just you. **

Kairi: **Why?**

Riku over phone: **I need to talk to you. Make sure Selphie doesn't know **

**anything about this. And when you get here, only ask for me. **

Kairi: (gets it) **Okay…**

Riku over phone: **Bye.**

Kairi: (alarmed) **Love you!**

Riku over phone: (hesitates) **You too.**

Kairi: (hurt) **Bye.** (dial tone. Kairi hangs up the phone and Selphie comes out of the bathroom, towel in hand)

Selphie: (dries her face) **Who was on the phone?**

Kairi: (shakes it off) **R-Wrong number.**

Selphie: (puts the towel away) **You were on a long time.**

Kairi: **He just started talking to me. **(shrugs)

Selphie: (concerned) **Do you think it was Daisuke or Krad prank calling you?**

Kairi: (plays along) **I guess it could've been.** (shrugs again) **Oh, well. My mom will be home soon. **

Selphie: **I guess I'll go home now. I'll call you later to talk about tomorrow.** (goes to hug her) **Bye Kairi.**

Kairi: **Bye Selphie.** (hugs her. Selphie leaves out the back _[of course]_ As she's about to leave she hears someone come in the front door)

Rinoa: **Kairi?**

Kairi: (startles) **Hey, mom. Can I go for a walk? **

Rinoa: **Why? Where did Selphie go?**

Kairi: (smiles anxiously) **Home. I need to do something. I need to burn some energy. **

Rinoa: (looks at her worried. Talks skeptically) **Okay. **(talks normally) **Don't be home too late.**

Kairi: **I won't!** (hugs her and runs out the door. She runs to the jailhouse and speaks to Osamu)

Osamu: (sees Kairi run in and look around. He gets her attention) **You want to see Riku, right?**

Kairi: (worriedly) **Yeah.**

Osamu: **Follow me.** (Takes her to the visiting room) **I'll be right back.** (he leaves and comes back a couple minutes later with Riku)

Kairi: (sees Riku come in, runs straight into his arms. He hugs her back with one arm. She backs up confused) **Riku?**

Riku: (Osamu nods to Riku who nods back and leaves) **You'd better sit down, Kairi.**

Kairi: (looks worried) **Huh?** (sits down)

Riku: (sits down next to her) **How have you been? **

Kairi: (softly) **I've been holding up.**

Riku: (looks concerned) **How's Selphie been?**

Kairi: (looks away in thought) **Taking it a little rough, but she's doing… Her parents came home earlier, right before you called.**

Riku: (looks worried) **What about the trial? Is she still going to come?**

Kairi: (talks quietly) **I'm trying to get her to…**

Riku: **She doesn't want to?**

Kairi: **She wants to, it's just a little hard for her.**

Riku: (looks down) **I see…** (looks back up at Kairi with a tear in his eye)

Kairi: (notices it) **What is it you needed to talk to me about?**

Riku: (wipes his tear) **What happens if you can't follow Sora? What would you do? **(Kairi gasps) **Exactly. You'd follow me, right? **

Kairi: (worried) **Why do you want to know? What brought this on?**

Riku: (looks at her in the eye) **I've just been thinking a lot lately and I understand why Sora doesn't want you to come. **

Kairi: (questionably) **I know you understand that, Riku.**

Riku: **I won't let you follow me either.**

Kairi: (plays dumb) **I never said I was going to.**

Riku: (looks at her sternly) **I know you were thinking about it. I want you to stop planning it… that's why I… **

Kairi: (angrily) **What, Riku?**

Riku: (looks at her more sternly) **I don't want you to come back to see either one of us anymore.**

Kairi: (surprised) **What?! No! You're my brother!**

Riku: (saddens) **I love you too and I can't risk you following us.**

Kairi: (hugs him) **No! You can't do this to me!**

Riku: (not hugging her back) **That's why I'm doing this. I won't let you die. I'm sorry, Kairi.** (he gets up and walks toward the door. Osamu opens it and takes out the handcuffs to put on him. Kairi gets up and runs toward him determinedly)

Kairi: (grabs his bicep angrily) **No!**

Riku: (shrugs her off) **I have to go, Kairi.** (As he turns she sees tears running

down his cheek. Osamu takes him to the recreation room, leaving Kairi in the visitor room. He goes back to Kairi to lead her out)

Osamu: **They really care about you.**

Kairi: (avoids him) **Sure they do.**

Osamu: (puts his hand on her shoulder) **If they didn't care, they wouldn't be doing that.**

Kairi: **How would you know? You don't know anything about us.**

Osamu: (turns her around) **I know more than you think. I hear every conversation that goes on between you four, even when it's just Sora and Riku in the recreation room.**

Kairi: (loses her anger, alarmed) **What do they talk about?**

Osamu: **They usually talk about you and your friend… their fate… and the** (slowly) **Keychains…** (Kairi catches her breath)

Kairi: **You know?**

Osamu: (surprised) **It's all true?**

Kairi: **Do you know about the other…**

Osamu: (whispers) **Other worlds?** (talks normally) **Yeah. I've heard them talk about that.**

Kairi: (gets angry again) **What are they doing talking about that?!** (As she runs

out of the jailhouse she turns around and throws a hand to the side) **If they don't want me to see them anymore, fine! I won't even come to the trial! **(Osamu sees it, realizes what he just did, and goes straight back into the recreation room)

Osamu: (a little panicked. hushed) **You two.** (gesturing toward Sora and Riku) **Come with me.** (they glance at each other like "what the heck?!" and follow him. He doesn't put the cuffs on them and takes them to the visitor's room. He locks the door behind them) **I'm sorry. I think I made a big mistake.**

Sora: (confused) **What?**

Osamu: **I told Kairi what you guys talk about and she got really upset.**

Sora: (still confused) **Things we talk about? … Huh?**

Osamu: **You know when your talking at night in the recreation area?**

Sora: **Yeah?**

Osamu: **I've overheard every conversation you've had together, including the ones you had in here with the girls.**

Sora: (alarmed. Riku is too) **You don't know about the…?**

Osamu: **Don't worry. Nobody can hear us in here. You can say it, and yes I do know about the Keyblades. **(Riku silently catches his breath)

Sora: (still alarmed) **How do you know?**

Osamu: (calmly) **Like I said I've overheard. **

Sora: (leans forward) **So you know everything about my fate now?**

Osamu: (embarrassingly) **Yeah, I do. **

Sora: (turns serious) **Then you know why we broke up with them?**

Osamu: (ashamed) **Yeah. I understand. I still think I made a big mistake by telling her what you talk about.**

Sora: (teasingly) **Why did you listen? ** (hands on hips) **Huh? Huhh?**

Osamu: (laughs a little) **I was really interested in this case. You two don't look like the type to kill someone for no reason at all.**

Sora: (gets defensive and clenches his fist) **We wouldn't do that. **(Riku clenches his fists as well)

Osamu: (smirks) **I didn't think so.**

Sora: (looks down in hesitation) **He blackmailed Kairi about it and came after us with a gun, when we tried to stop it. **

Osamu: (looks down) **I know. Kairi told me.**

Sora: (looks up surprised) **She told you?!**

Osamu: (looks up embarrassingly) **Everything. Except about the Keyblades. I heard that from you guys.**

Sora: (scratches his head) **Uh…**

Osamu: (hesitates) **There's something else too…**

Sora: **What's that?**

Osamu: (gets a little excited and gestures with his hands) **Can you tell me about the other worlds?**

Sora: (laughs) **What do you want to know?**

Osamu: (thinks for a minute) **What's it like in other worlds?**

Sora: (puts a hand behind his head) **They're different.**

Osamu: **How do you get there?**

Sora: (bounces) **We have this **_**awesome**_** rocket. **(Riku mumbles something to himself _[something along the lines of "Where have I heard that before"]_ and kicks the wall. Sora looks over at him questionably and then realizes. He rolls his eyes)

Osamu: (still a little excited about it) **This is your home world then?**

Sora: (nods) **Yeah.**

Osamu: **How many other worlds are there?**

Sora: **A lot. **

Osamu: **Which ones are your favorites?**

Sora: (thinks about it for a minute) **They're all my favorites. I couldn't pick.**

Osamu: **What are the people like?**

Sora: **They're friendly.**

Osamu: (looks more excited) **Could I see the Keyblade?**

Sora: **Uh… I don't have it with me. You took our Keychains.**

Osamu: **You mean these? **(pulls out a key ring with twenty one key chains on it. _[They're small looking key chains that are the chains on the end of the all Keyblades]_ Sora catches his breath, takes a step forward and stops)

Riku: (catches his breath) **Why do you have those? Do you have mine?**

Osamu: (pulls out another one which has about half as many as Sora's) **This?**

Sora: (a little worried) **Why are you showing us this?**

Osamu: (hands them the key rings) **I'll give these back to you as long as you don't take them out.**

Sora and Riku: **Yes, sir. **(they take their keychains from him, surprised)

Osamu: **Although I'd like to see them. Could I?**

Sora: **…Sure.** (calls it. It appears in his hand and he hesitantly hands it to Osamu) **Here.** (he stands nervously waiting to get it back)

Osamu: (holds it skillfully) **So this is a Keyblade? **(looks up at Riku) **Can I see yours too?**

Riku: **…Yeah. **(calls it. Osamu goes to hand Sora's back to him but Sora calls it. Riku tosses it to Osamu)

Osamu: **That's cool. You can make them appear anytime you want?**

Sora: (tries to relax but is a little uncomfortable) **Pretty much.**

Osamu: **This is cool. Are there only these two?**

Riku: **No, all these keychains are Keyblades.**

Osamu: **You mean we've had these weapons in our possession all this time?**

Sora: (smiles and glances up at Riku) **It's not like you could call them, right Riku?**

Riku: (smiles back) **Actually anyone could call most of mine. All but the two.**

Sora: **Why is that?**

Riku: **When a chaser makes a Keyblade anyone can wield it. That's why giving— **(stops himself and looks at Osamu, then back at Sora)

Sora: (catches on) **Oh…**

Osamu: **I see… **(saddens. Starts to hand Riku's Keyblade back to him. He calls it back and it disappears) **The reason I called you in here was because I wanted to hear about the Keyblades and everything … but there's something else **

**as well.**

Sora: (looks concerned) **What would that be?**

Osamu: (looks regretful) **When Kairi got mad, she said she wasn't coming to the trial.**

Sora and Riku: **What?!** (They exchange glances)

Osamu: (looks down) **I'm sorry. I just thought I should tell you. I should probably take you back too. I could get fired for this, if anyone finds out what I did. **(Sora and Riku silently catch their breath and glance at each other astonished) **I'm sorry. I'll have to put these on so… **(Sora and Riku nod at him and hold out their wrists. He puts the cuffs on and leads them back to the recreation area. He leaves embarrassed. Sora and Riku sit down and glance at each other _[like "WTF just happened?!"]_)

Riku: (looks toward the door and then back at Sora) **That was weird.**

Sora: (looks toward the door as well) **It was. But at least we have them back.**

Riku: **Yeah.** (whispers) **If only we could have our cell phones back.**

Sora: **That would be nice, but** (shakes head) **I don't expect Officer Osamu to do **_**that**_** for us.**

Riku: **I guess you're right.**

(BACK TO KAIRI)

(After she stomps out of the station she starts thinking and her anger turns to sadness. She walks in the house on the verge of tears)

Rinoa: **Kairi?** (walks over to her and puts her hands on Kairi's shoulders) **What's wrong? Are you okay?**

Kairi: (talks normally) **I'm okay. I must have run too hard. The wind must've gotten to my eyes. I'm kinda tired. **(fake yawn) **I'm going to go take a nap.**

Rinoa: **Is something wrong? Did you go to the jailhouse again?**

Kairi: **No.** (fake yawn) **I just want to get some sleep. **

Rinoa: (hugs her) **Okay. If you need anything just tell me.**

Kairi: (nods) **I will.** (goes to her room, grabs a decorative pillow, throws herself diagonally on the canopied bed, buries her head in it and cries herself to sleep. After a couple hours later _[it's now about four]_ Rinoa comes in to wake up her up. She gently rubs Kairi's back. Kairi wakes up _[puffy-eyed]_, looks up at her and puts her head back in the pillow)

Rinoa: (sits down on the bed by her) **Kairi? Are you going to get up now? Selphie's called six times for you. She sounds really upset about something. I need to talk to you as well.**

Kairi: (her shoulders heave up and down as if crying. She sniffs) **Can it wait till later? **

Rinoa: **No, it's about tomorrow. I don't want you or Selphie going to the trial. **

Kairi: (sniffs) **Don't worry about us. Selphie's parents won't let her go anyway. **

Rinoa: (still rubs Kairi's back) **If I know you, you'll come no matter what I say, but I'm hoping you'll listen to me for once.**

Kairi: (sniffs) **I don't want to go.**

Rinoa: **What?! You don't care what happens to Sora and Riku?**

Kairi: (sits up and rubs her eye. angrily) **Yeah, but they don't want to see me. **

Rinoa: **Maybe I'll go visit them myself and tell them.**

Kairi: **Tell them what?**

Rinoa: **That you don't want to come. You know they'd want you to be there.**

Kairi: (sarcastically) **I wouldn't be too sure of that.**

Rinoa: **I know Sora's not talking to you right now, but Riku is your brother. How can you say you don't want to go?**

Kairi: (mumbles) **What brother?**

Rinoa: **What was that? What happened earlier?**

Kairi: **Nothing.** (gets up and starts for the door)

Rinoa: (stands up) **Kairi. Get back here and tell me what's wrong.**

Kairi: (stops but doesn't turn around) **Nothing's wrong, mom. I'm just hungry.**

Rinoa: **Kairi, stop! There is something wrong. You've been crying. Tell me what it is.**

Kairi: (looks over her shoulder) **I told you I'm just hungry.**

Rinoa: (follows her) **You did go to the jailhouse, didn't you?**

Kairi: (fixes her dinner and avoids Rinoa. softly) **Yeah.**

Rinoa: (sternly) **What did he say?**

Kairi: (still avoids her, plays dumb) **Who?**

Rinoa: (turns Kairi around to look her in the eye) **Stop playing dumb. What did he say?**

Kairi: (shrugs out her mother's grasp and continues to fix her food) **He said he doesn't want me around. He doesn't want me to come see them or talk to them at all anymore. **(Finishes her food and sits at the table and starts eating it)

Rinoa: (goes to sit by her and puts her hand on Kairi's shoulder) **You do understand why he did that, right?**

Kairi: (is about to take a bite and sets it down) **Yeah but now I can't stop them from…**

Rinoa: **I don't want you to. Do you know how hard that would be on me? First my best friend, Yuudai… now I find out that my only son… has the same fate? … I don't want my only daughter to… **(starts to tear)

Kairi: **But I'm going to stop them from dieing! Riku won't die! I won't let Sora die either. **(looks down) **And anyway… Sora wouldn't let Riku die. No matter what he did… no matter what Riku would try to do, Sora would stop him. **(tears)

Rinoa: (looks up at Kairi) **It is Sora and Riku's fate. **(looks down in tears) **That's the way it is. No one can change that. **

Kairi: (looks up defiantly) **You got out! You have the same Keyblade Riku does. He can still get out too.**

Rinoa: (tears still in her eyes) **Riku has made up his mind. No matter what Sora does… he will still die with him… even if that means… going to extreme measures.**

Kairi: (stands up in anger) **No! He can't! He would still have Selphie!**

Rinoa: (stands up in defense, tears rivulet down her face) **You can't do that to me! I won't let you die with Sora! Do you have any idea how that would make me feel?!**

Kairi: **You can't stop me! **(storms out of the house)

Rinoa: (runs after her and yells) **KAIRI!! **

Kairi: (stops and glares at Rinoa) **I'm not coming back! Not right now. **(Rinoa goes back into the house and Kairi knocks on Selphie's back door. Her mom answers it. She glares at Kairi for a moment and then slams it in her face. She runs to Selphie's window on the side of the house and taps on it)

Selphie: (gets up to see who's at the window and whispers) **Kairi?!** (she opens it and lets Kairi in) **What are you doing here?**

Kairi: (comes in) **What's up with your mom? She practically slammed the door in my face.**

Selphie: (wipes her tears) **Why didn't you call me back? I was going to explain that.**

Kairi: (notices Selphie's puffy eyes. Worriedly) **Are you okay?**

Selphie: (looks up at Kairi sorrowfully) **My mom made me tell her everything that went on this week and she… found out about the trial… she told me that… that…** (bursts into tears)

Kairi: (gets in her face concernedly) **What?**

Selphie: **That I… can't ever… talk to any of you… ever again.** (continues crying)

Kairi: (stunned, staggers backwards and sits on Selphie's bed. She puts her face in her hands and cries) **No… not this too…**

Selphie: (still cries, she walks over and sits by her on the bed) **What else happened? What could've—** (You faintly hear an unidentified voice addressing another unidentified voice as "Shinobu." Then you hear a feminine voice coming from the hallway)

Voice: **Selphie? What's going on in there?**

Selphie: (gasps and takes Kairi's hand, whispers while pushing her in the closet) **Get in here and don't make a sound!** (Shinobu opens the door to see Selphie lying on the bed crying)

Shinobu: **Selphie, who were you talking to? Is someone in here?**

Selphie: (looks up in tears) **No! I was talking to myself! **

Shinobu: (raises her voice) **Don't take that attitude with me! I only did what's best for—**

Selphie: (turns to her angry) **Is taking my only friends away from me what's best for me?! **

Shinobu: (lowers her voice, walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder) **You'll make new friends. You shouldn't be hanging out with kids like that. **

Selphie: (shrugs her off and buries her tear streaked face in her pillow) **I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you! Leave me alone!**

Shinobu: (shocked, she starts to walk out the door and talks back to Selphie) **You'll thank me for this one day.** (She walks out the door slamming it as she leaves. Selphie runs to the door, opens it, checks the hallway, and slams the

door again. She walks back to the closet and opens the door)

Selphie: **See what I mean?! She thinks because Riku's in jail that you'll end up there too. **

Kairi: (comes out of the closet and sits on the bed)** I thought your mom would know me better than that by now.** (shakes her head) **But I'm not even talking to Riku anymore.**

Selphie: (surprised) **Why?! What happened?! I thought you would be visiting him without me since he's your brother!**

Kairi: (looks away) **He doesn't want to see me anymore either.**

Selphie: (keeps her voice down) **But you're his sister! He can't do that! I'll go talk to him!**

Kairi: (still looks away) **No, Selphie. You can't. I might as well not even be his sister anymore. Not if he doesn't want me around.**

Selphie: (turns a little angry) **How can you say that?!**

Kairi: (gets angry back, but still keeps her voice down) **He said that to me! He told me he doesn't want to see me again!**

Selphie: (turns sad again and collapses on her bed in tears) **Why is he doing this?! He really doesn't care… I thought he loved me… apparently not.** (continues crying)

Kairi: (lays a hand on Selphie's shoulder) **That's not true! He loves you! He just doesn't want me to follow him since he's following Sora. **

Selphie: (looks up at Kairi, still crying) **I want to go to the trial anyway… but I don't wanna go alone… I'll have to sneak out… Will you go with me, even though you don't want to?**

Kairi: (looks down) **I don't know…** (tears swell up in her eyes and she catches her breath) **What am I to do when they get out?** (she woozes a little and catches herself. She looks up defiantly and keeps her voice down) **I can't do that anymore! I won't! Sora—** (stops herself) **I won't let myself do that anymore…**

Selphie: (cheers up a bit) **Does that mean you'll take me with you when you go with your mom?**

Kairi: (jerks a little) **What?! I didn't say I was going. My mom doesn't want us to go anyway. But… I guess if you really want to…**

Selphie: (hugs Kairi) **Thank you! What time is the trial tomorrow?**

Kairi: (stands up) **Ten. We should get up around eight and leave by nine thirty. But we have to make sure your parents don't find out and my mom doesn't know until we get there and it's too late.** (hugs Selphie) **I'll see you later. I should be getting home.**

Selphie: **Okay.** (Kairi leaves out the window again)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII:**

(BACK TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Sits at their usual table in the recreation room, talking. An Unidentified comes

up)

Unidentified #1: (looks at Sora) **Where did you go just now?**

Sora: (looks up defensively) **That's none of your business.**

Unidentified #1: (sarcastically) **Planning to break out or something?**

Sora: (looks at Riku deviously. Riku smiles back at him) **Or something.**

Unidentified #1: (grabs his shirt and pulls him up to his feet) **Don't get smart with me, kid!**

Sora: (throws the unidentified's hand off him. He clenches his fist) **Don't call me kid! The name's Sora!** (Unidentified #2 calls the Unidentified #1 over to him)

Unidentified #1: (glares at Sora) **Who cares? Beating up a kid like you isn't worth it! **(walks away)

Sora: (takes a step forward) **Shut up!**

Unidentified #1: (turns around) **You wanna fight?!**

Sora: (angrily) **What if I do?**

Unidentified #2: **Hey! Leave the kid alone! It's not worth it.**

Sora: (defensively) **Cut it out! I'm not a kid!**

Unidentified #1: **You should be lucky to be called a kid considering you're in here for murder!**

Sora: (still clenches fist) **Not when we're being tried as adults**!

Unidentified #1: **It's your fault for killing the guy.**

Riku: (stands up in defense) **You don't know anything about it! If you don't shut up, you'll regret it!**

Unidentified #2: (sarcastically) **They sure have mouth on them.** (Sora and Riku glare at him)

Sora: **You don't know what been through!**

Riku: (shakes his head) **Don't, Sora. Don't antagonize them. We don't want to get into another fight.**

Sora: (puts his hand behind his head and looks back at Riku ashamedly) **I wasn't going to… **(Officer #2 walks in)

Officer #2: **What's going on in here?** (looking directly at Sora and Riku) **Are you two picking a fight again?**

Riku: (defensively) **No, we weren't.**

Officer #2: **Could've fooled me. **(laughs. Riku clenches his fists)

Sora: (looks up toward a disappeared Unidentified #1, then back at Officer #2) **We didn't start anything.**

Officer #2: **I heard people talking. They all think you're guilty. I've thought that from the beginning. **(laugh)

Riku: **You don't know anything!** (punches him in the nose. _[breaking it]_)

Sora: **Riku!**

Riku: (looks at Sora) **He deserved it.**

Sora: **People are going to laugh, Riku.**

Riku: (sarcastically) **Who cares? They'd be doing that anyway.**

Sora: (arms gesturing) **Then don't fight. Especially an officer.**

Officer #2: **You stupid kid!** (comes up swinging at Riku. Riku jerks back to dodge him. He continues blocking the officer. He finally hits the officer in the

nose again)

Riku: (looks at Sora threateningly) **Don't move! I'll handle this!**

Sora: (cuts between them, arms outstretched) **No, Riku!**

Riku: (still tries to go at the officer, as the officer tries to go at him) **Outta my way!** (Goes to hit Officer #2. Sora steps in the way. Riku hits Sora's cheek. _[only a bruise]_ He catches his breath)

Sora: (rubs his cheek) **Why'd you do that?!**

Riku: **You got in the way. Be glad I held back.** (Goes around Sora and hits the Officer again. The Officer continues fighting back)

Sora: (comes up behind Riku, takes both his arms and pins them behind Riku's back. He pulls him off of the Officer) **Stop! You can't do this!**

Riku: (tries to break free) **Let go, Sora! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!**

Sora: (grunts) **No way!** (turns him around and pins him to the wall)

Riku: (struggles to get free) **Sora! Let go of me!**

Sora: (pins him harder) **Not until you cool off!**

Officer #2: **Aw, how sweet. Watching out for your partner in crime are we? You kids don't know anything about life.** (laughs)

Sora: (over his shoulder, still pinning Riku) **Shut up!**

Officer #2: (laughs again) **Just let him go. There's no way he can win.** (Riku gets his right arm free and starts to go into fighting stance)

Sora: (looks up at Riku's arm and grunts) **No, Riku. **(Officers come in to break up the fight. They see Riku being pinned to the wall by Sora and Officer #2 with a broken nose)

Officer #3: (restrains Sora) **What's going on here?** (Officer #4 restrains Riku before he goes to attack Officer #2 again)

Riku: (struggles to get free) **He's been antagonizing us ever since we got here! **

Officer #4: **It seems like you two are the troublemakers here. We might have to restrict you two from the recreation room.**

Riku: **No! Sora had nothing to do with this!** (As Sora is about to say something, Riku kicks Sora and glares at him)

Officer #3: **What was that about?**

Riku: **Sora was trying to stop the fight. **

Officer #2: (rubs his nose) **That's not true. You were fighting each other.**

Riku: (still struggles) **Shut up! You were pushing us too far.**

Officer #2: **You and your accomplice were fighting again. Don't try and blame it on me.**

Riku: (angrily) **No! Sora wasn't involved! It was a fight between us!**

Officer #3: (turns to Riku) **So you admit you were fighting an officer?**

Riku: (struggles) **Yeah. He's been making fun of us!**

Officer #4: **That's still no reason to hit him.**

Riku: (struggles) **He keeps getting on to us about being teenagers!**

Officer #3: **Keep your voice down.**

Riku: (struggles) **Let me go!** (tries to go for Officer #2 again)

Officer #4: **Don't struggle so much or we'll have to make you calm down.**

Riku: **What do you mean by that?!**

Officer #3: **We'll make you calm down and put you in the isolation room until you can.**

Riku: (stops struggling and grits his teeth) **Fine.**

Officer #4: **Now let's talk about this.**

Riku: (still grits his teeth) **What do you want to know?**

Officer #3: **What did he say that made him hit you?**

Riku: **He's been saying we're guilty.**

Officer #4: **So you just finally cracked and punched him in the nose?**

Riku: **Not exactly. He was saying other things before that.**

Officer #3: (sighs) **We heard about the fights you two have been in. How many is it now? Five?**

Riku: (looks down) **Four, but it's not our fault if people keep irritating us.**

Officer #4: (looks at Officer #3) **We'll have to separate them.**

Riku: (looks up surprised. Sora does as well) **What?!**

Officer #3: **We have to put you in different cells now. Starting after your trial tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV:**

SUNDAY:

(8 AM)

(still in the cell. Sora is looking worried)

Sora: (bounces by the doors, pleadingly) **C'mon!**

Riku: (puts a hand on Sora's shoulder) **She'll be here, Sora.**

Sora: (looks down and sighs) **I know. She has to be.**

Riku: (takes his hand off) **Do you think she'll bring Selphie?**

Sora: (looks up with a smile) **Definitely.** (Riku smiles and sighs happily. Osamu comes in and puts the cuffs on them. They anxiously let him) **Thanks for everything, Officer Osamu.**

Osamu: **No problem. After the trial, I want to give something to you.** (Sora and Riku exchange curious glances)

Sora: (looks at Riku) **You ready for this?**

Riku: (sighs) **Ready as I'll ever be. You?**

Sora: (excitedly) **Bring it on!** (Osamu leads them out to go get ready)

(TO KAIRI)

(Kairi is up and sitting in the living room _[with her robe on over her clothes]_ with Rinoa talking)

Rinoa: (checks herself in the mirror on the wall and messes with her make-up) **You better not come, Kairi.**

Kairi: **I won't, mom. **(clenches her fists) **Not after what Riku said to me.**

Rinoa: **What about Selphie? I'm sure she'd want to be there. I know, she'd **

**have you come with her.**

Kairi: (looks away and grits her teeth) **Her mom won't let her go. She doesn't want Selphie to hang out with any of us. Not even me. **

Rinoa: (alarmed. She starts messing with her hair) **Why? Shinobu isn't like that.**

Kairi: (rolls her eyes and huffs) **Mom, you look fine. **(Rinoa stops, laughs and sits by Kairi, expectantly. Kairi lets out a sigh)** I went over there last night after our fight.** (Rinoa crosses her arms)

Rinoa: (angrily) **Yes, I'm aware of that.**

Kairi: (ignores Rinoa) **Well, by that time, Selphie told her everything. **_**Everything**_**. But, I guess she didn't tell her about the Keyblades because her mom thinks that since Riku's in jail, I'll end up there, too.** (shakes her head) **She said she doesn't want Selphie hanging out with "kids" like us. **

Rinoa: (starts to get angry) **What?! **(Kairi slowly nods)

Kairi: **But, mom, don't get mad about it now. Wait till after the trial if you have to. I just don't want all the news cameras to catch you on the edge. **(Rinoa sets a hand on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi hugs her)

Rinoa: **Thanks. **(stops hugging and looks at the clock) **I should probably start heading out if I want a good seat.** (stands up) **Kami's riding with me too. She called earlier and asked for a ride. She's already set to go. **

Kairi: (smiles up at her) **Okay. See you later.** (Rinoa gives her a quick hug)

Rinoa: **Bye! **(walks out the front door. Kairi stands up, takes off her robe _[revealing her best clothes for the trial]_ and goes to the bathroom to do her hair. Selphie walks in)

Selphie: (taps Kairi on the shoulder, making her jump 180 degrees. The straightener she was using drops to the floor after hitting her finger. Kairi yells in pain and sucks her finger. She bends down and turns the straightener off) **Hi! Did I scare you? **(she sees her burnt finger) **Oh, sorry!**

Kairi: (waves her off with her free hand, finger still in her mouth. She takes it out and shakes it) **It's okay. It wasn't up very high. Yes, you scared me! **(pants a little and notices Selphie's ready) **You're already done getting ready?! Wow.**

Selphie: **I couldn't wait. It took me the longest trying to get out of the house, though. In this skirt? **(Kairi laughs)

Kairi: **Okay, give me a few more minutes. **(continues getting ready)

(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)

(Kairi and Selphie check their selves over in the mirror. After they're done they pick up their purses)

Kairi: (smiles) **Ready?**

Selphie: (nods and smiles) **Ready!** (Kairi opens the door and points out. Selphie walks out first, then Kairi, who locks the door behind her. They run to the courthouse. Once they get inside, they look around for Rinoa and Kami. When they spot them, they go the opposite direction)

Kairi: (tugs on Selphie's arm) **C'mon. This way.** (they go sit down)

(TO SORA AND RIKU AT THE FRONT OF THE COURTROOM)

(They sit nervously and scan the audience for Kairi and Selphie. They see them seated on one of the back rows, but with a perfect view. Sora smiles at Kairi, but is jabbed in the rib by Riku who avoids them from that point on. Sora looks away and the bailiff comes in)

Bailiff: **All rise for the judge!** (Everyone rises and the judge enters. Once he sits down, the bailiff speaks again) **All may be seated.** (they all sit down)

Judge: **Will Officer Osamu please read the charges of these two boys?**

Osamu: (nods to the judge and pulls out a card. He reads from it) **Murder in the first degree. Their ages are fifteen and seventeen. Names Sora and Riku. **

Judge: **Mhmm. Thank you.** (Sora looks up toward Kairi and Selphie and notices a man in a black cloak standing behind them. Kairi catches his gaze and turns around at his shocked expression)

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

Kairi: (turns around at Sora's shocked expression and sees the man in the black cloak. She catches her breath) **Who are you? **

Man: (plainly) **No one.**

Kairi: (defensively) **Why are you following me?**

Man: (shows no emotion) **I'm not following you, you're leading me to Sora and Riku. I want to see this. I can't wait until they're sent for life.** (laughs)

Kairi: (stands up angrily, keeps her voice down) **They're not going to be. **(looks up and down him at his cloak. She puts her hand to her head as if she has a headache. Still keeps her voice down) **Why are you wearing that?!** (she takes his hood off to reveal a young man with a short, blonde mullet and green eyes) **Who are you?**

Man: (puts his hood back up) **No one.** (grabs her arm) **And you better not do that again. If Sora and Riku just saw that—**

Kairi: (yanks out of his familiar grip and exclaims) **Rex?!**

Man: **No!** (people start to turn around to them. Kairi just sits back down. Everyone turns back around and Kairi looks behind her to see no one there. At this moment the mayor rushes in _[perfect timing]_)

Mayor: (comes in with a briefcase and comes down the isle) **I'm so sorry to interrupt, but there is something that needs attention. I have been given important information on the two boys that are being tried as we speak.** (opens the gate and stands behind a table. She lays her briefcase down and opens it. She walks up to the judge's stand and hands some photos to him)

Judge: (curiously) **What relevance do these pictures have on the case?**

Mayor: **These two boys can't be sentenced for murder. They have a duty to not only this world but to all of them.** (you hear the whole audience gasp) **I apologize for the confusion, but these two boys are just two of the chosen ones of the Keyblades.** (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Kami and Rinoa all stand up. Kairi puts her hand to her mouth and walks out without anyone noticing but Osamu, who goes out to meet her. Selphie looks around, doesn't see Kairi, sits down and starts to cry as the mayor tells the whole world about the Keyblades in the biggest display imaginable)

(BACK OUTSIDE WITH KAIRI)

(She looks around looking for a place to go. Osamu comes down the hall toward her, but she doesn't notice. When he gets to her he lays a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump)

Kairi: (turns to him, notices who it is and hugs him) **Officer Osamu!** (she starts to cry) **What are we going to do?! What am **_**I**_** supposed to do?** (he strokes her hair and she backs up and wipes her tears. She walks backward into a nearby wall and slides down it. Here she cries even more. Osamu kneels beside her)

Osamu: (surprised) **You came.**

Kairi: (sniffs) **Yeah.**

Osamu: **I gave Sora and Riku their Keyblades back.** (Kairi looks up and around, then back down and cries more)

Kairi: (sniffs) **Thanks.**

Osamu: (stands up and offers her his hand) **You might want to go back in there. You're friend's probably wondering where you are.** (Kairi nods, takes his hand and he helps her stand up. She wooses and he catches her. Just then, Rinoa comes out flustered, looking for Kairi. She sees this, of course)

Rinoa: **Kairi!** (Kairi looks up at Rinoa, then back at Osamu, who's still holding her. She stands up and wooses again. She catches her balance and looks up at Osamu shyly)

Kairi: **Thank you, Officer.** (Rinoa comes up and grabs Kairi by the arms)

Rinoa: (shakes her a little) **What are you thinking being here?! And once you find out that the whole island knows about the Keyblades, you come out here and are in the arms of—**

Osamu: (firmly, but delicately take's Rinoa's hands off Kairi) **It's not what you think.**

Kairi: (helplessly pleading) **He helped me, mom. He knew about the Keyblades before anyone else! He helped Sora and Riku! I came out here after I found out, but not to see him!** (points to Osamu) **I was sitting down crying, about to go in. He helped me up, I lost my balance, and he caught me! That was all!** (Rinoa looks at Osamu, who nods)

Rinoa: (lets out a sigh of relief) **Thank you.** (looks at Kairi worriedly) **Are you okay? You don't look so good.**

Kairi: (wooses and catches herself. She stands firmly) **Yeah.** (looks away and whispers) **I have to stop doing that!** (Rinoa takes her by the arm)

Rinoa: (leads her inside again) **That's what you get for sharing a papou with Sora.** (Kairi catches her breath)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Sora sees Kairi dragged in by Rinoa and watches them. All eyes turn to what he's gazing at and back at him. He looks away and slumps in his chair as the mayor continues)

Mayor: **…So, you won't find a body, or a weapon. There's no way of proving in the first place that this crime ever happened.** (looks over at the jury and

back at the judge who then bangs gravel)

Judge: **I will grant a recess until the jury can come up with what exactly they're going to do with this case.** (looks over at them) **Good luck.** (he bangs gravel again and the jury stand up and leave. The audience follows. Sora and Riku are led out by a newly-returned Osamu)

Sora: (collapses to the floor once Osamu takes his cuffs off) **No!** (grimaces. Riku kneels beside him)

Riku: (lightly) **Look on the bright side. At least we'll get out of here.** (Sora looks up weakly at him)

Sora: (saddens) **But… everyone knows. Now everywhere we go, people are going to stare at us.**

Riku: (tries to cheer him up) **We won't be here for that much longer, Sora. We'll disappear into the other worlds again.**

Sora: (angrily) **Yeah, just in time for the war!**

Riku: (stands up angrily) **What do you expect me to do?! I can't stop you from dying unless you let me!**

Sora: (looks up) **No!**

Riku: (clenches his fists) **Then I'll just die with you!**

Sora: **No!** (stands up and punches him in the shoulder. Riku holds it and walks away) **Get back here! **

Riku: (over his shoulder) **No, Sora. **

Sora: (runs over to him and turns him around angrily) **I told you to get back here!**

Riku: (shakes his head) **What about our promise?** (Sora looks up, screams and falls to his knees. He starts to cry. There's a knock on the door. Osamu answers it and Kairi comes in looking a little scared. She looks down at Sora and takes a step toward him, but stops herself. She looks away. Sora looks up, sees her, stands up quickly and dries his tears. Riku glares teasingly at him)

Kairi: **I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come back here, but I just want you to know that mom caught me here. She told me not to come, but Selphie asked me to. I wasn't going to show up, but…** (looks ashamed) **I'm sorry. Selphie wanted you to know, Riku, that her mom found out about the trial and everything. We're not allowed to talk to her anymore, but she wants you to know that she doesn't care. She's still going to talk to us at school.** (she waits for his reaction)

Riku: (starts to say something, but changes it) **I can't talk to her anymore anyway. Neither can Sora. She'd follow us too.**

Kairi: (looks down) **Oh… Well,** (looks up) **that's all I needed to say.** (tears) **Bye.** (turns to Osamu and nods) **Thank you. **(she leaves. Riku glares at Sora)

Riku: **How could you stand to see her like that?**

Sora: (looks down) **I couldn't… I hardly looked at her.**

Osamu: (something catches his interest) **You and her shared a papou?**

Sora: (catches his breath) **Yeah. **

Osamu: (laughs) **So, how did you feel while the mayor was doing her display?**

Sora: (grimaces) **Sick. **(Osamu smiles and nods) **What?!**

Osamu: **Nothing. She just nearly fainted out in the hall at that time. **(Sora leans forward)

Sora: (surprised) **How do you know?!**

Osamu: **I was there to catch her.** (Riku clenches his fists as Sora's jaw drops)

Riku: (clenches his teeth) **Why were you out there?**

Osamu: **After the commotion up there with her, I noticed when she left. You were too busy avoiding them to notice.** (looks specifically at Sora) **I checked on her for you.** (Riku leans against the wall)

Sora: (looks up gratefully) **Thanks.** (something catches his interest) **Hey, Riku? Who was that guy up there? Did you see his face?**

Riku: (relaxes) **Not very well. He looked like Demyx. **

Sora: (shakes his head) **From the side, he looked like Rex.**

Osamu: **The boy you killed?** (they nod)

Riku: (shakes head)** It couldn't have been.**

Sora: **How do you know?** (Riku looks deep in thought)

Riku: (shrugs) **She seemed to be a little familiar with him, though. Even she called him Rex.**

Sora: (clenches his teeth) **She ought to know his grip. **(Osamu's walkie-talkie signals it's time to go back in. He puts the cuffs back on the unrelenting boys and takes them back into the courtroom. Once they get in there they take their seats. The audience comes in, and then the jury _[the judge was seated first]_. A low hum gathers around the courtroom as the eyes are glued to the boys. They slump in their chairs again and close their eyes, wishing they were out. The judge bangs gravel and demands order in the courtroom. The hum dies down, but continues. The judge bangs gravel, and demands order in the courtroom again. This time everyone settles down. Osamu goes over to the jury, takes the piece of paper from them and hands it to the judge. Time seems to freeze. Sora and Riku look up toward Kairi and Selphie, then toward Kami and Rinoa. They close their eyes again, waiting for the decision that the jury came to. The judge opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper. He puts on his glasses and reads)

Judge: **The jury rules that due to the un-expectant visit here today and the lack of evidence this court has shown, the defendants are found NOT guilty of murder in the first degree and can go home as soon as Tuesday.** (bangs gravel) **Court is adjourned!** (everyone stands up and the hum starts up again. Sora and Riku look up to see the girls, but find them gone. The place empties quickly. When they look back down around the judge's stand and the jury box, they see the man in the black cloak sitting in there. He starts to clap)

Man: **Congratulations, Sora. Riku.** (stops clapping, stands up and appears in front of them. They go to pull out their Keyblades, but the cuffs prevent any good done with them. Osamu stands back in interest. They glare at him) **Don't be mad.** (Sora's eyes widen at him)

Sora: (surprised) **Demyx?!**

Man: (shakes his finger at them) **No.**

Riku: (glares) **Rex.**

Man: (shakes his head) **Nuhuh. See? There's your problem. **(leans forward) **You don't know faces.**

Sora: (barks at him _[not like woof woof]_) **If we could see your face! **(the man laughs)

Man: **See you later!** (leaves)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Ryundo2k8 for the Review they gave. Unfortunately they did not have an account for me to message them back. I understand this story is a little difficult to read due to the script form, and so is a little boring. This is definately a turn in the story, and it does get better from here. Also, this is a release series, so the story is DONE. I am putting it out two chapters at a time. There are about 12 more release dates to come until the end of the story.  
Also there is a possibility the story may be revised to story format, so there will be no script form anymore. I'm thinking about making a whole new story instead of replacing the documents, and calling that OSofL Revised. **

**Thank you to those who are sticking with the story even though it's moving slow and in script format. :-) Now here's Chapter XV and XVI! Don't forget to Review!**

**CHAPTER XV:**

(As they turn to leave, Riku suddenly stops. Someone grabs him from behind)

Riku: (turns to see who it is and stands shocked) **Selphie?!** (Sora stops and looks back)

Selphie: (hugs him) **Riku.**

Riku: (closes his eyes and backs away. He opens them) **Why did you come back here?**

Selphie: **I wanted to see you again.**

Riku: (steps forward, then back again. A tear slips down his cheek) **I told you I can't see you anymore. You're only making it harder for me.**

Selphie: **But…** (tears stream down her face) **I love you!** (She throws herself into Riku. Her arms wrap around his chest)

Riku: (another tear slips down) **I love you, too.**

Selphie: (doesn't let go) **Then why won't you let me follow you?**

Riku: (catches his breath) **Selphie…**

Sora: **C'mon, Riku. **(Riku stands in shock for a moment. He tries to back up but Selphie won't let him go)

Riku: **I have to go.**

Selphie: **No! I want to go with you!**

Sora: (looks up at Osamu) **Could you go get him?** (Osamu nods at him and goes to separate Riku and Selphie)

Osamu: **Ma'am? You're not supposed to be back here.** (Tries to pull Selphie off. She doesn't budge)

Selphie: **No! Riku! I don't want you to die! I want to go!**

Osamu: **Ma'am?** (pulls a struggling Selphie off Riku and she goes for him again, but Osamu steps in front of him and stops her) **You have to go.** (Selphie acts as if she's going to leave and when Osamu turns around, she runs back up to Riku, grabs his arm, turns him around and kisses him. He starts to kiss her back but pulls away almost immediately. Osamu pulls her away and leads her out. He turns back to Sora and Riku)

Riku: (looks up at him with tears in his eyes) **Thank you, Officer Osamu.** (looks down. Osamu takes them just outside their cells and takes off their cuffs)

Osamu: **I told you I needed to give you something.** (He pulls out their cell phones and hands them to them. Sora and Riku exchange glances and then Riku quickly looks away)

Sora: (sees the heartbroken look in Riku's eyes. To Osamu) **Thanks, Officer **

**Osamu.** (turns to Riku) **I know it's hard, Riku, but c'mon!**

Riku: (sighs) **Why did she have to do that? She's only making it harder for us.**

Sora: (smiles cheerfully) **C'mon, man! Lighten up!** (Riku smiles briefly and walks into his cell) **You know you're depressing me too?!**

Riku: (sadly) **Kairi didn't kiss you, Sora.**

Sora: (depresses) **Some of the things she's said…** (shakes his head) **I** **don't want to think about it. **

Riku: (looks up) **I'm sorry… I understand now.** (They exchange understanding glances and Sora goes back to his cell)

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(Selphie comes out of the back room where Riku and Sora were)

Kairi: (sees tears running down Selphie's face) **Did you go see Riku?**

Selphie: (looks down) **Yeah.** (mumbles) **I kissed him.**

Kairi: (shakes her head and looks down) **You knew better than to do that.**

Selphie: (looks up) **He…** (looks down) **started to kiss me back… I just wanted to… to…** (looks up again)

Kairi: (smiles a little) **I know… **

Selphie: **I couldn't help it… he couldn't even hold me if he wanted to… I just wanted to see him again… **

Kairi: (hugs her) **I understand…Sora and I…** (smiles embarrassedly, stops hugging her and tries to cover it up) **Never mind. **

Selphie: (mumbles to herself) **I'm going to follow somehow anyway.**

Kairi: (surprised) **No! You can't!**

Selphie: (gets defensive) **Why not?! You're going to! I know you are! I will when you do! **

Kairi: (gets defensive) **No! I won't let you! You can't die too!**

Selphie: (angrily) **You can't stop me if you're going to! **(looks down) **I love Riku.** (looks up in determination) **I won't let him die!**

Kairi: (pleads) **He won't! That's why I'm going!** (sternly) **I **_**will**_** stop you from following me.**

Selphie: (angrily glares at Kairi) **No you won't! If you're not going to let me follow my heart** (tears start to run down her face) **then we have no business being friends!** (She runs out of the courtroom in tears)

Kairi: (runs after her) **Selphie!** (she stops, but does not turn) **I'm not going to let you die! Sora and Riku are coming back! You don't need to go. It wouldn't make any sense for you to come! **(becomes quieter) **You don't need to die. I'm going to die for both of them. I don't want you to die. Please… just don't follow me. Only one person has to die. Let that be me. **(starts to collapse)

Selphie: (runs over to her and catches her) **I'm not going to let you die either!** (Kairi sinks even further) **You're my best friend.**

Kairi: (starts to cry) **I know, Selphie. Just let me… just let me go…**

Selphie: (defiantly) **No!**

Kairi: (slowly stands up out of Selphie's catch. She sniffs and lifts her head) **I'm **

**going to do this. I won't let you stop me.** (looks away and whispers inaudibly**) I can't let fear stop me.** (says normally) **I have to save Sora and Riku.** (walks home, leaving Selphie staring after her)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(they're still in their cells)

(Sora is sitting on his "bed", cell phone lying in front of him)

Sora: (eyes his phone) **I can't do this.** (picks it up) **I** **have to delete her number.** (starts trying to delete it, but just drops it. He leans over on his bed) **I have to do this. I can't remember her. I have to delete her.**

Riku: (from the other side. teases) **You know I can hear you, right?**

Sora: (looks over toward Riku's cell, hands still on the bed) **What should I do?**

Riku: (still kinda teases) **You know you're asking me about my sister?**

Sora: (gets irritated) **I don't care!** (weakens) **Just tell me.**

Riku: (sadly) **I can't delete Selphie's either.**

Sora: (surprised) **You can't?**

Riku: (still sadly) **Or Kairi's.**

Sora: (still weakly) **What are we supposed to do?**

Riku: (takes a deep breath) **Since we can't delete them, we have to forget they're there. **

Sora: **How?** (shakes his head and looks back down at the phone) **I can't get over wanting to call her.**

Riku: (sensibly) **I know, Sora. But no matter what. We can't let that happen.**

Sora: (depresses) **I know…** (jerks his head up) **Hey, Riku?**

Riku: (as if about to go to sleep) **Yeah?**

Sora: (astonished) **Did you feel that?**

Riku: (still tired)** Feel what?**

Sora: (starts to collapse as if pushed down by some force. He mutters) **I can't let fear stop me…**

Riku: (awake now)** What?!**

Sora: (looks back up toward Riku's cell) **Kai—**

Riku: (intent) **What about her?**

Sora: **I won't let her go!**

Riku: (confused) **What?! Sora, what are you talking about?**

Sora: **Kairi's… really gonna try to… she's really going to…**

Riku: (sympathizes) **Sora… **(time goes by)

(HOURS LATER)

(still with Sora)

(it's now 12 a.m.)

(Sora is still leaned over on the bed, looking down at the bed. A dark portal appears in his room and someone in a white cloak steps out of it)

Man: (bends forward a little and whispers to where Riku can't hear) **Sora!** (Sora's head jerks up)

Sora: (jumps out of bed. His Keyblade appears. defensively) **What do you **

**want?!**

Riku: (from the other room) **I didn't say anything, Sora. Why are you so upset anyway?**

Sora: (over his shoulder) **Shut up, Riku!** (turns back to the white-cloaked person _[you can hear Riku in the background muttering some sort of "don't tell me to shut up"]_ to see that he has put his hood down, revealing Roxas. His Keyblade disappears. Speaks quietly _[Riku can't hear]_) **Roxas…** (looks away)

Roxas: (still quiet, but cheerful) **C'mon, Sora! We need to go.**

Sora: (looks up. quietly) **The war?**

Roxas: (shakes his head. softly) **Not yet, man. But the worlds need you again.**

Sora: (looks over in Riku's direction and back at Roxas. lowly) **Okay.** (grabs his phone and is about to go into the portal and stops. He looks at Roxas. Almost regularly, but still where Riku can't hear) **I'm not ever coming back, am I?**

Roxas: (looks away. whispers) **Let's just go.**

Sora: (nods slowly and looks over his other shoulder out the cell's doors. softly) **Bye Kairi.** **I do love you. Good-bye, Riku. Selphie. **

Roxas: (mutters**) Look sharp!** (Sora straightens and steps forward)

(TO RIKU)

(5 minutes later)

Riku: (senses air in the next cell over) **Sora?** (no answer) **Sora?!** (the guard comes in)

Guard: (irritatedly) **What are you yelling about in here?**

Riku: (runs over to the bars) **Could you check the guy in the next cell? Make sure he's okay.** (the guard rolls his eyes and looks in. his eyes widen)

Guard: (pulls out his walkie-talkie) **I need the officer in charge of the two boys with the murder charge in here immediately.**

Riku: (concerned) **What?!**

Walkie-Talkie: **We'll have him there in a second.**

Riku: (gets irritated) **What?!** (Osamu comes in. _[that was fast]_)

Osamu: (goes to the guard) **What's up?**

Guard: (offers Osamu a look into Sora's cell. Osamu catches his breath) **It seems like we have an escape artist.**

Riku: (upset) **What do you mean?! He's gone?!**

Guard: (to Osamu) **You know what this means, don't you?**

Osamu: (turns to Riku) **Do you have any idea where he could be?**

Riku: (a little scared) **Sora's gone?!**

Osamu: (nods) **Yes. He's gone. Do you know where he could be?**

Riku: (looks away and mumbles) **So that's who he was talking to…**

Osamu: (tries to get information) **Who? Who was he talking to?** (Riku eyes the guard. Osamu turns to him) **Can I talk to him alone?**

Guard: (puts his hands up in a giving up fashion) **What do I care?** (mumbles) **The freak… with the weird thing.  
**Riku: (defensively) **You want to say that again?!** (Osamu gets his attention again)

Osamu: (worriedly) **Who was he talking to?**

Riku: (a little unconfident)**Roxas, I think.** (becomes more self-assured) **It'd have to be Roxas.**

Osamu: (confused) **His Nobody?** (Riku nods and another portal opens in Riku's cell. And again, someone in a white cloak steps out)

Man: (to Riku, irritated) **Can we just get out of here now?**

Riku: (glares at him) **Axel…**

Axel: (pulls off his hood) **Bingo!**

Osamu: (stares at Axel) _**That's **_**your Nobody?**

Riku: (nods) **I'm not proud of it…** (steps forward) **Where's Sora?**

Axel: (scoffs) **Where do you think? With Roxas. Got it memorized?**

Riku: (irritated) **I figured that. Are we going to meet up with them?**

Axel: (laughs) **Man… You really are slow… C'mon. They're waiting for us.**

Riku: (laughs a little) **Does Sora know that?**

Axel: (whines) **Can we just get out of here?**

Riku: (rolls his eyes) **Fine. Let's go.** (grabs his phone just in case and turns back to Osamu) **Thanks again for everything.**

Osamu: (nods, dumbstruck) **Ye-Yeah.** (Riku steps through. The guard comes back in and sees Riku's gone and Osamu's standing right there. He picks up his walkie-talkie again)

Guard: (excitedly) **We have another one gone!**

Walkie-Talkie: **Didn't you say Osamu was in there?** (Osamu turns around to face the guard)

Guard: (arrogantly) **That's what happened. He's still in here.**

Walkie-Talkie: **Tell him I need a word with him.** (Osamu looks stunned)

Guard: (happily) **He heard you.** (_[apparently, this guard does not like Osamu]_. Osamu leaves)

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(it's still 12 a.m.)

(the girls are asleep and Kairi suddenly wakes up)

Kairi: (jerks into a sitting position) **Sora…** (hugs herself as if something just left her. _[she feels Sora's presence from the world]_. Selphie wakes up)

Selphie: (she sits up and looks worriedly at Kairi) **Are you okay?**

Kairi: (realizes what it could be and quickly gets out of bed and starts getting dressed) **Yeah. Go back to sleep, Selphie.**

Selphie: (cocks her head) **Where are you going?**

Kairi: (quickly glances in Selphie's direction) **To check on Sora.**

Selphie: **You just saw him earlier.**

Kairi: (a tear slips) **I don't care. I need to see him. Now. I'm really worried about him for some reason.**

Selphie: (gets a chill and rubs her arms. _[Riku just went bye-bye!]_)** I want to check on Riku, too.** (starts to get out of bed and Rinoa comes in)

Rinoa: (scolds) **What are you two doing out of bed? Go back to sleep. I don't care what it is. Tomorrow's a school day. Go to sleep now.**

Kairi: (jerks her head up) **Did you just get home?**

Rinoa: (demandingly) **Yes. Now get dressed for bed and get in. Now.**

Selphie: (protests) **But—.**

Rinoa: (unbendingly) **Now. I'm not going to sleep until you two are.**

Kairi: (defiantly) **Fine.** (starts getting dressed for bed again)

Rinoa: (scolds) **I mean it, Kairi.**

Kairi: (rolls her eyes) **I know.**

Rinoa: (looks at her sympathetically) **He's okay. Nothing's going to happen to him in jail. **

Kairi: (stops getting ready and looks down) **I guess you're right…**

Selphie: (shrugs) **If Sora's okay, that means Riku's okay.** (lies back down, satisfied. Rinoa nods and smiles to Selphie, glares at Kairi to go to bed, and leaves. Kairi finishes getting ready for bed and climbs back in bed) **Good night, Kairi.** **We can always check on them tomorrow, too, right?**

Kairi: (quietly) **Yeah. I guess. Good night.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER XVI:**

MONDAY:

(as Sora steps forward, he enters a familiar world with Roxas)

Sora: (quietly)** I know this town.**

Roxas: (cheerfully) **You should. You've seen it pretty recently.**

Sora: **Twilight Town.**

Roxas: **Yup.**

Sora: (questionably) **What am I doing **_**here**_**?**

Roxas: **Well—** (before he can finish this little creature in armor magnetizes together. After Sora sees it, he calls his Keyblade and destroys it)

Sora: (questionably) **What was that thing?**

Roxas: **It was what you would call an Other. When you kill a Nobody, their empty shell can't go back to their original body, so they inhabit that of another. **

Sora: (amused) **An Other, huh? Doesn't look so tough to me.** (suddenly you see Riku and Axel come up from behind)

Riku: (teases) **Nothing looks tough to you, does it, Sora? **

Sora: (jumps around, upset) **Riku! I told you to stay back there! Why'd you follow me?! **

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(Kairi wakes up around 6am with a jump. Selphie jerks awake soon afterward)

Kairi: **Sora!** (breathes hard)

Selphie: (puts a hand to her heart) **Riku…** (they look at each other)

Kairi: **What do you think could've happened?**

Selphie: **You think they got into another fight?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **No, but I think something's definitely up. I'm going **

**to try to get to the jailhouse to see him before school.**

Selphie: **We can't.** (points to the clock) **It's already 6. There's no way we'd be able to get to school on time.**

Kairi: (determinedly) **I don't care. I want to make sure they're okay. He and Riku both.**

Selphie: **I know you're worried. I am too. But can't we wait until after school? **

Kairi: (hesitates) **I guess…** (they get ready)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

Riku: **So what was that thing, anyway?**

Sora: **An Other.**

Riku: **Oh… Axel was telling me about that.**

Roxas: (looks teasingly at Axel) **You were?!**

Axel: (rubs the back of his neck) **Yeah** **I was. It's my job as a Nobody, right?**

Sora: (defensively) **What's that supposed to mean?! You don't like Riku?**

Axel: **Bingo.**

Sora: **That's not very nice**!

Riku: **That's okay, Sora. I'm not his biggest fan, either.**

Axel: (angrily) **Oh, yeah!** (his chakrams appear in his hands) **Well—**

Roxas: (annoyed) **Axel… don't do this…**

Sora: (calmly) **Put those up, Axel.**

Axel: (threatens) **No way these are going up, but he is!**

Riku: (challenges) **Oh, really?!** (his Keyblade appears)

Sora: (scolds) **Riku!**

Riku: **Forget about it, Sora. I'm tired of this.** (intimidates Axel. Sora and Roxas cut in between them and they stop) **Sora, move!**

Sora: **No way I'm letting you fight!** (Riku huffs and pushes Sora out of the way. Roxas turns around, Keyblades in hand) **Roxas!**

Roxas: **Put it up, Riku.** (Sora calls his Keyblade as well)

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(Selphie and Kairi say goodbye to each other in the hallway)

Kairi: (shivers) **Bye, Selphie. See you third period. Hope Daisuke and Krad don't do anything.**

Selphie: **Yeah, me too.**

(DING DING DING DING)

(they separate and Kairi goes to P.E. as she comes out of the girls locker room, Reno comes up to her)

Reno: (excitedly) **So Sora and Riku really went to jail?!**

Kairi: (sarcastically) **Who told you that?**

Reno: **Daisuke.**

Kairi: (rolls her eyes) **You're actually friends with him? He likes to tell stories.**

Reno: (disappointedly) **You mean they're **_**not **_**in jail? Then where are they?**

Kairi: (yells) **I don't know!** (she catches her breath)

Reno: (irritated) **Shish, you didn't have to get so upset over it. It was just a question. **

Kairi: (avoids eye contact. Quietly) **Sorry. I wouldn't be the best person to ask anyway.** (starts to walk away, tearing)

Reno: (calls after her, unknowingly) **Why not? Didn't you two share a papou?** (she stops)

Kairi: (sniffs. Quietly) **We did.** (moment of silence) **But that doesn't matter anymore.** (continues walking. Something draws her attention to the corner of the gym. She sees the man in black and falls to her knees. Reno runs up to her to help her)

Reno: (caringly) **What's wrong?**

Kairi: (chokes out) **Nothing. Leave me alone, Reno.**

Reno: **I promised Sora—**

Kairi: (in pain) **Sora's not here anymore, okay?! Just drop it!** (she looks up again and doesn't see the man in black. She looks up at Reno) **Did you see that man over there? In the black cloak?**

Reno: (looks at her oddly) **What man? There was no man.**

Kairi: (thoughtfully) **No man… He doesn't exist.**

(TO THE FOUR)

Riku: (rolls his eyes and humors Sora and Roxas) **I'm sorry, Axel.**

Axel: (does the same) **I'm sorry, Riku.**

Sora: (smiles) **Now hug!**

Riku: (defiantly) **No!**

Roxas: (teases) **Then** **you have to kiss and make up!**

Axel: (rebelliously) **No way!**

Sora: **Then at least shake hands already!** (they look at each other out of the corner of their eyes and poundage _[not like Sora and Riku's]_. Sora nods, satisfied) **Better. So…** (puts hands behind head) **What are we doing here again?**

Roxas: **You know what we're here for.**

Sora: (takes his hands down and depresses) **Oh. Right.** (looks down)

Riku: (tries to cheer Sora up) **Why don't we check out how your old friends are doing?** (playfully nudges him and takes off running in the direction of the Usual Spot. Sora chases after)

Sora: (calls after Riku) **Wait up!**

Riku: (looks over his shoulder) **You gotta be faster than that to catch me!** (Sora speeds up. They get to the Usual Spot and stop in their tracks. Roxas and Axel are already there, waiting)

Axel: (sarcastically) **You know, we have a faster route to getting places.**

Sora: **We prefer to do it the hard way, right Riku?** (looks to Riku)

Riku: (smiles) **Getting there.** (Sora nods)

Roxas: (looks around) **Where is everyone?**

Axel: (shrugs) **Beats me.**

Riku: (sarcastically) **It would.**

Sora: (chastises) **Will you two just cut it out?!**

Riku: **I was only kidding, Sora. You didn't have to get so upset.**

Axel: **You're the biggest suck up I've ever seen.**

Riku: (gets angry) **What?!**

Roxas: **C'mon. Let's go find everyone.**

Axel: **Fine by me.** (walks past Riku and they leave)

(TO KAIRI AND SELPHIE)

(3RD PERIOD)

(Kairi raises her hand)

Mrs. Ling: **Yes, Kairi?**

Kairi: **Can I go to the restroom?**

Mrs. Ling: (sighs) **Don't forget the pass.**

Kairi: (nods and gets up) **Thanks.** (grabs the pass and goes to the bathroom. Once she gets there, she collapses to the floor and starts to cry. She quickly dries her tears, stands up and washes her face. As she comes out, the Intercom comes on)

INTERCOM: **ATTENTION TEACHERS AND STUDENTS. THERE IS ANOTHER IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN. TEACHERS, TAKE YOUR SAFTEY PERCAUTIONS.** (Kairi looks around for the closest room, which's already locked up. She looks around and sees the boy in the black cloak)

Man: **Looks like I timed this just right.** (walks forward and his microphone appears as he goes into fighting stance)

Kairi: (looks around for something to fight with, then remembers the Keyblade and calls it) **You know, you never told me your name.**

Man: (thinks for a second and reasons) **I'm getting rid of you soon enough. It's Remyx.**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **Remyx?** (confused) **Demyx.**

Remyx: **My brother.** (Kairi gasps) **Yes, and now time for your end.**

Kairi: (defiantly) **No!** (a portal opens and Naminé steps through. Kairi notices) **Naminé?**

Naminé: **C'mon, Kairi.**

Kairi: (looks at Naminé confused) **What are you doing here?**

Naminé: (pleads) **I'll explain later. Right now I have to get you out!**

(TO RINOA AND KAMI)

(they enter the school, unaware of what's going on. _[they're here to talk to the principle about Sora and Riku. The principle is very curious to know what's going on with them]_ As they come in, they hear dead silence, except raised voices from down the hall)

Voice #1: **No!**

Voice #2: **C'mon, Kairi.**

Kairi: **What are you doing here?**

Voice #2: **I'll explain later. Right now I have to get you out!**

(they look at each other and start toward the voices)

Voice #3: **What are you talking about?! She's not going anywhere!**

Kairi: **Naminé? Where are we going? **

Naminé: **We're going to find your friends!**

(they turn the corner, and see Kairi and another girl disappear in a portal. The man they were with makes a portal of his own and disappears. They look at each other and clasp hands)

Kami: (breathlessly) **Ready Rinoa?**

Rinoa: (determinedly) **Ready!** (they run into the portal)

(TO SELPHIE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE)

(she looks around in the dark room for Kairi)

Selphie: **Kairi?!** **Are you back yet?!** (looks around frantically at no response) **Kairi?!** (she goes up to the door and sees way down the hallway Kairi and a man in a black cloak confronting one another. She sees a portal appear and a young girl step out. Kairi disappears with her. The man disappears. Selphie slips out of the classroom to follow. Right as she is about to come out in the open, she sees Rinoa and Kami run in, hand-in-hand. She runs in. Just about all the way through, she hears a masculine voice from the side she just came from)

Voice: **Selphie!** (she gets all the way through and no one comes after her. The portal soon disappears. She looks around for Kairi, Kami, and Rinoa. She spots them)

Selphie: (happily) **Kairi!**

Kairi: (upset) **Selphie?! What are you doing here?! I told you not to come!**

Selphie: (appalled) **I want to find Riku too! **

Kami: (parentally) **Neither of you should be here.**

Rinoa: (to Kairi sternly) **I thought I told you to wait till after school, Kairi. **

Kairi: (defensively) **I didn't have much choice. Remyx was gonna try to—**

Selphie: (questionably) **Remyx?**

Kairi: **Yeah… Rex's Nobody.**

Rinoa: (annoyed) **I still don't exactly know **_**what **_**a Nobody is. **

Naminé: (steps forward) **A Nobody is half of the person who becomes a Heartless. A Nobody is the empty shell that the heart leaves behind. They're only half a person. Most of them are…**

Kami: (confused) **What do you mean? Who are you?**

Naminé: (introduces herself) **My name is Naminé.**

Kairi: (steps forward) **She's my Nobody.**

Naminé: **I was made whole because Sora saved Kingdom Hearts. Roxas and I were able to absorb into Kairi and Sora. Roxas is Sora's Nobody.**

Kami: (realizes something) **My son was a Heartless?! How?!**

Naminé: **You become a Heartless by giving into the darkness.** (looks at Kairi) **or losing your heart like Kairi did.** (Rinoa looks at Kairi strangely)

Kairi: (holds her head up) **I'm one of the seven Princesses of Heart. When I **

**disappeared the first time, I lost my heart.** (closes her eyes, swallows, and

opens them again) **I put myself in Sora. We three- Sora, Riku and me- were separated. Sora was looking for us. Riku went down the wrong path…** (Rinoa nods understandingly. _[she knows this part]_) **He figured it out first. He had to tell Sora everything. About me being a princess and me being inside him. He tried to kill Sora to free me… Sora won the fight. Riku completely gave into the darkness. His Nobody was Axel. Then when Sora figured it out, he killed himself. With Riku's Keyblade.**

Rinoa: (her eyes widen) **Because it has the power to unlock people's hearts.**

Kairi: (nods) **Exactly.**

Kami: (confused) **Then how is he…?**

Kairi: (tears fill her eyes) **When I first saw him as a Heartless, I knew it was him without any question. This was when Roxas was being made. Naminé already existed as much as she could. …I brought Sora back.**

Naminé: (tries to cheer Kairi up) **You're his light.** (a few tears fall from Kairi's face as she completely depresses)

Kairi: **I have to save him.**

Kami: (shakes her head) **I won't have you die, Kairi. I won't ask any other mother to lose a child for my sake or my own child's sake. **

Rinoa: (hugs Kairi and cries a little herself) **You need to do what your heart tells you.** (cups Kairi's face in her hands and looks her in the eyes) **But I'll miss you. **

Kairi: **I love you mom!** (hugs her)

Selphie: (cheerfully) **Does this mean we're going to save Sora and Riku?!**

Kairi: **Selphie… I can't let you… I'm going to save BOTH of them.**

Selphie: (gets angry) **You're not being fair!**

Kairi: (pleads) **You're acting like you **_**want **_**to die!** (a dark portal appears from behind and a boy in an Organization suit steps out. Kairi recognizes him as Remyx and is immediately defensive) **Go away!**

Remyx: **Calm down, Kairi.** (everyone looks from the stranger to Kairi) **I'm here to offer something to a friend of yours.** (looks to Selphie and she freezes)

Selphie: (scared) **Wh-what is it?**

Kairi: (warns) **No, Selphie! Don't listen to him!**

Remyx: (puts a hand up to Kairi and casts a mute spell on her and the adults. They panic and he smiles as he offers a hand to Selphie) **I can take you to Riku. **

Selphie: (naively) **You can?!**

Remyx: **Trust me.** (Selphie boldly takes his hand and they disappear in the portal, spell lifted as they do so. Kairi runs to where the portal once was)

Kairi: **Selphie!** (falls to the ground in tears) **Selphie…**

Rinoa: (puts a hand on her shoulder) **She made her own choice…**

Kairi: **He's not even gonna take her to Riku! He's going to take her heart and she's going to have a Nobody!**

Kami: (thoughfully) **A Nobody…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have to say... I'm starting to get a big head! I thought Anomie Rising would do better than this story, but lately it's been getting more reviews... A little disappointment for AR, but I'm pleasantly surprised about how well The Other Side of Light is doing... Thank you, readers, and thank you for giving me confidence in OSOL.**

**CHAPTER XVII:**

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Riku suddenly stops outside the Sandlot and catches his breath)

Sora: (worriedly) **What's up?**

Riku: (eyes wide) **She… I can't believe she actually…**

Sora: (confused) **Huh?**

Riku: **Selphie just disappeared into the darkness, Sora.**

Sora: (unbelievingly) **No way. Riku, they're on the island. There's no way. **

Riku: (unsure) **I guess… I guess you're right.** (laughs nervously) **What was I thinking?**

Sora: (waves toward the Sandlot) **C'mon!** (they continue their race)

(TO KAIRI)

(It's growing dark, Kairi is walking by herself in a chill)

Kairi: (to herself) **What world is this anyway? And how do I get outta here? I need to find Sora…** (she shivers as she passes an ally way with a group of teenage boys. She ignores them and keeps walking)

Voice: (from the ally way to the group) **Hey, I'll be right back.**

Voice #2: (stoned) **Yeah, whatever, princey.**

Voice: **Shut up. I'm not even a prince anymore. I never was.**

Kairi: (hears this) **Huh?** (looks over her shoulder as the first voice comes out and jogs toward her. He's wearing a blue jacket. Once he catches up, he walks beside her, hands shoved into its pockets)

Boy: **What's up?** (Kairi looks away and doesn't talk) **Where're you going?** (she doesn't look at him. He starts to get annoyed) **Hellooo?**

Kairi: (sighs and gives up) **Where am I?**

Boy: (looks around) **It's kinda dark, but you're headed to the Bailey. Where are you going?**

Kairi: (shrugs) **I don't know…**

Boy: (laughs) **Hey, if you got into a fight with your parents, my friends and I can help you out with that. **

Kairi: (grimaces) **No thanks.**

Boy: (thinks) **No. I wasn't meaning we were gonna do anything to you. Some of my friends are girls. …Never mind. Not really. But we have some pot if you want. It'll help. I don't smoke it, but they do.**

Kairi: (repulsed) **That's just as bad. No thanks.**

Boy: (puts his hands up) **Hey, I get it.** (they turn into the Bailey) **I'm Kaiyo, by the way. **

Kairi: **Oh.** (turns more aloof) **Thanks, Kaiyo, but I think I can take it from here.** (he leads her up to the windows and looks out at the palace. Kairi gets a flashback from when Sora was last here, talking to Leon and suddenly shakes)

Kaiyo: (takes off his jacket) **Oh. Here.** (gives it to her)

Kairi: (tries to refuse) **It's okay. It wasn't the coldness. I just remembered something.**

Kaiyo: (still tries) **Well, at least let me walk you home. No offense, but you **

**don't seem to know where anything is. **

Kairi: (depresses and looks away) **Leave me alone.** (he touches her arm and she jumps back, ready to call her Keyblade) **I said leave me alone! I can handle it!**

Kaiyo: (gets angry) **Fine!** (throws his jacket at her) **You think you're so d*** smart! Figure it out yourself!** (starts to walk away)

Kairi: (scared) **W-Wait.** (he stops)

Kaiyo: (irritated) **What?**

Kairi: **What was that… on your arm?**

Kaiyo: (looks at the tattoo on his right arm and shrugs) **It's a gang thing.**

Kairi: (even more scared) **But… you wanted to help.**

Kaiyo: (with a bigger attitude) **So?**

Kairi: (looks down) **You're so open about it.**

Kaiyo: (sarcastically) **So?**

Kairi: (looks up) **My brother was once in the Vultures. Is that what that is?**

Kaiyo: (looks at it and calms down some) **Yeah.**

Kairi: (nods and looks out at the palace once more. He comes and stands beside her. He caresses her arm and she flinches) **Don't do that.**

Kaiyo: (addresses the jacket) **Are you going to put that on?**

Kairi: (sighs and puts it on) **Happy?**

Kaiyo: **Looks better than it does on me.**

Kairi: (becomes bold enough and looks him straight in the eyes) **What… what world is this?** (he catches his breath and his eyes widen as Rinoa comes running up)

Rinoa: **Kairi! Thank goodness I've found you! You won't believe this! This is—** (stops herself when she sees the boy) **Oh. Sorry.**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **No, mom. What's up?**

Rinoa: (offers her hand to the boy and he shakes it) **And you are?**

Kaiyo: **Kaiyo.** (something stirs behind Rinoa's eyes)

Rinoa: (looks down) **Nice to meet you.**

Kairi: **Mom?**

Rinoa: (lifts her head) **Anyway, we're staying in the Study tonight, Kairi. Maybe he can show you where it is.** (she leaves)

Kairi: (depresses) **Oh. Okay. Wherever that is.**

Kaiyo: **Ansem's Study?** (cheers) **I know where that is.** (realizes) **Wait. Did you just say "staying?"**

Kairi: (looks away) **Yeah.**

Kaiyo: **You mean you don't have a place to stay? You're homeless?** (tears fill Kairi's eyes)

Kairi: (boldly) **That's none of your business.**

Kaiyo: **You can stay at my house. It's just my dad and me. And sometimes I don't even show up. **

Kairi: (takes a deep breath) **It's fine. I'm not going to be here long anyway. The sooner I leave, the better. **

Kaiyo: (curiously) **Why? Where're you planning on going?**

Kairi: (shrugs) **I don't know…**

Kaiyo: (prompts) **Another world?**

Kairi: (looks away) **I'm sorry…** (starts to walk off and stops) **Could you show me where the Study is?**

Kaiyo: (starts to go toward her) **Sure.**

Kairi: (the breeze picks up) **Actually… I think I can find it on my own. **

Kaiyo: (unsure) **Are you sure…?**

Kairi: (smiles) **Yeah. I may not know where this is, but I can find my way. **

Kaiyo: **I really wish you would let me at least walk you there. You don't know what kind of perverts are out. **

Kairi: (giggles) **Okay.**

Kaiyo: (surprised) **Okay?**

Kairi: (turns around and smiles) **Let's go!** (she starts running toward the Corridors, leading to the Study. He runs after her)

Kaiyo: (jokes) **What got into you?**

Kairi: (giggles) **I know this place! I remember it from So—** (she stops, stricken)

Kaiyo: (realizes he's running by himself and stops, turns around and backtracks the few feet to her) **Are you bipolar or something?**

Kairi: (gets angry) **No, I'm not! I have a lot of things going on right now! You're lucky I didn't slap you.**

Kaiyo: (scoffs) **Good thing too. If you would've I'd have—**

Kairi: (starts to walk off by herself) **I think I can handle the rest of the way. You can go back to your stoner friends.** (scoffs herself) **See if they'll ever be there for you.**

Kaiyo: (starts to back away) **There** **is something really wrong with you.**

Kairi: (yells at him) **You have no idea what I'm going through right now! You didn't just lose you home, your best friend, your brother, and the person you love! You didn't just lose everything!** (breaks down in tears)

Kaiyo: (turns sympathetic and goes over to her) **I'm sorry.** (gives her a hug) **How did you lose them?**

Kairi: (sniffs and backs away) **Before I left the world we all lived in, my brother and my boyfriend found out from my mom and his mom that they're supposed to die in something that's called a Keyblade War, which you probably don't even understand.**

Kaiyo: (confused) **Right. But anyway, go on.**

Kairi: (continues) **Once they figured that out and I found out, I wouldn't let that happen to them. So… he broke up with me. We shared a fruit called a Papou—**

Kaiyo: (excitedly) **Hey! I've heard of that before! It's that thing that binds yo—**

Kairi: (nods her head sadly) **Yeah. He thought that if he broke up with me, I wouldn't die too… **

Kaiyo: (gets it) **Oh…**

Kairi: (she starts to cry) **The next day they were sent to jail. For murder. There was a lockdown up at the school and they went out there. **

Kaiyo: (numbly) **Murder?**

Kairi: (nods sadly) **It's a long story. The guy tried to… hurt me. They came in-thanks to the papou- and found him almost on top of me. **

Kaiyo: (squints and puts up his hand) **I didn't need to know that!**

Kairi: (continues) **So… they just got carried away. Anyway, they were in jail… My best friend was my brother's girlfriend, and while he was in jail, he broke up with her. Then he told me that he didn't really want to have anything to do with me, because he couldn't be the cause of me following. They were supposed to be released before they disappeared… **

Kaiyo: (astonished) **They disappeared?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **Kind of. Some of their… friends who have control over the darkness came into their cells and took them somewhere.** (looks up) **I'm not looking for them. I'm looking for where they're going. **

Kaiyo: (prompts) **So you can…?**

Kairi: **Save them.**

Kaiyo: (realizes) **But that would mean you would—What about your friend?!**

Kairi: (depresses again) **She ended up following my mom and his mom, who followed me… and I told her she couldn't come with me. Only one person needs to die to save them both. The only reason my brother's dying is because he's really loyal to… **

Kaiyo: (prompts again) **You're ex-boyfriend?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **It would be stupid of her to die for no reason. …Even if my trying to save them still kills him… my brother and her can still have a life.** (looks up at him) **He still loves me. And I still love him. …But my friend went with a man in a black cloak—**

Kaiyo: (knows) **Organization XIII. …Sorry, my dad knows a lot about this kind of stuff. **

Kairi: (slightly smiles) **Oh.** (gets back on track) **The boy they had killed back on the world… she had trusted him and disappeared into the darkness for my brother… she hates me now… I tried to warn her…** (breaks down in tears again)

Kaiyo: (hugs her again and holds her) **Wow… I had no idea. It doesn't even sound real… But… I believe you.** (she looks up at him, wide-eyed and he leans down to kiss her, but she looks away) **What made you tell me all this?**

Kairi: (shrugs) **You know about the other worlds.** (she closes her eyes as if she wishes he would let her go)

Kaiyo: (ashamed of himself) **I'm sorry.** (lets her go) **You can probably handle it from here.** (starts to walk away, but stops when a girl appears behind Kairi)

Girl: **Kairi? When are you coming in?**

Kairi: (without turning around) **I'm coming, Naminé.** (looks after Kaiyo) **Thank you. **

Kaiyo: (suddenly a little bitter) **I didn't do anything.** (he disappears into the night and Kairi turns around and goes to the Study. _[Naminé left as soon as Kairi said she was coming]_)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They sit around with the whole gang in the Usual Spot now. It's after dark and they start to close it up)

Hayner: (jumps down from where he was perched) **I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd be home before dark.**

Olette: (points in the direction of the door, standing up) **I should probably head out too. I'll see you guys later.**

Pence: (stands up and waves) **Nice seeing you guys again, though.**

Riku: (nods) **Yeah.** **Good to meet you.**

Sora: (cheerfully) **We'll see you guys again soon. We're gonna head out after this.**

Roxas: (exchanges glances with Axel) **Do you mind if we hang back? You can always call us if you need us. I just want… to spend time with them some more.**

Sora: (a little down) **Oh. Well, that's okay. I'll see you later, then.**

Riku: (they stand up and he waves) **Guess we'll catch you around. Bye guys.** (makes an attempt at Axel)

Axel: (sarcastically teasing) **Yeah, whatever.** (waves it off and Sora and Riku leave to the Gummi Ship without Roxas and Axel)

(ONCE ON THE GUMMI SHIP)

(Sora and Riku are in the sleeping quarters, talking about what to do next)

Riku: (questionably) **So where do you want to go next, Sora?**

Sora: (thinks) **I kinda want to go to Radiant Garden. I need to talk to Leon. **

Riku: (remembers) **Oh. Right.** (Sora jumps down from the top bunk) **What are you doing?!**

Sora: (antsy) **I want to go now. I don't know how much time we have, so I don't want to put anything off. **

Riku: (looks at the clock signaling midnight) **But now?!**

Sora: (already in the control room) **I want to do something for her.**

Riku: (comes in and leans on the doorframe) **You know you'll probably wake him up.**

Sora: (excitedly rears it into gear and starts taking off) **He'll thank me after this!**

Riku: (waves it off) **Whatever. Wake me up when we get there.** (disappears back to bed)

(TO KAIYO)

(He sits in front of Leon, in a house-looking environment, talking rather harshly)

Kaiyo: (angrily) **I know I'm late! Just let me explain!**

Leon: (tiredly) **I'm tired of hearing your excuses, Kaiyo. Go to bed. **

Kaiyo: (defiantly) **At least I came home tonight!**

Leon: (firmly) **That's enough. Now go.**

Kaiyo: (pleads) **But there's this girl—**

Leon: (puts up a hand) **We'll talk about it in the morning. You talk about a new girl every week. **

Kaiyo: **But this one's different! I'm already mad at her!**

Leon: (tiredly again) **You're always mad at **_**someone**_**, Kaiyo. There's always something "different" about every girl you start dating.**

Kaiyo: (upset) **Give me some credit, d*****! I'm not going to date her! This is different! **

Leon: (scared) **You** **didn't elope, did you?**

Kaiyo: (scoffs) **No! You think I'd be that stupid?! **(stands up angrily) **You know what, **_**dad**_**? I'm going to bed!**

Leon: (sighs) **Good idea.** (sarcastically) **It's a wonder I didn't think of that.**

Kaiyo: (angrily) **Shut up.** (goes to his room and goes to sleep)

Leon: (as he gets up to go to bed himself, there's a knock on the door. His shoulders slump as he goes and opens it. Sora and Riku stand on the stoop) **Sora?** (turns to Riku) **And…**

Sora: **This is Riku.**

Leon: (nods) **Oh yeah, one of the ones you were looking for. **

Riku: (eyes him suspiciously) **Nice to meet you.**

Leon: **You too.** (motions for them to come in) **Come on in. What brings you out so late?**

Sora: (sits down, followed by Riku, then Leon) **I need to talk to you.**

Leon: (looks down, teasing) **What about this time?**

Sora: (completely serious) **Rinoa.** (he looks up sharply)

Leon: (whispers) **Heartily?**

Riku: (Sora nods) **My mom.**

Leon: (shakes his head) **That's impossible. How old are you?**

Riku: (shakes his head) **You're not my dad. Rinoa was…**

Leon: (remembers the story) **Right.** (looks to Sora) **So what is it, then?**

Sora: (takes a deep breath) **Riku may not be your son, but you do have a daughter. Rinoa is alive. The other person I was looking for, you remember? One of the Seven Princesses of Heart?**

Leon: (thinks) **Kairi…?**

Sora: **How come you never told me you were a king? How come when you learned she was a princess and you met her, you didn't say anything?**

Leon: (looks away) **I didn't think it was possible. Rinoa was dead.**

Sora: (leans back) **And they thought you were until recently.**

Leon: (looks up) **Where are they?**

Sora: **Destiny Islands.** (there's a pause) **Do you want to go see her? Do you want to see Rinoa? I know they both wanted to see you. I promised Kairi I'd take her to you someday. I can't do that now, but you can still go to her.**

Leon: (thinks again) **It's late. I'll wait until tomorrow. Cid has to prepare a Gummi Ship. **

Sora: **I'd let you take ours, except we don't have much time. How is the world doing anyway? **

Leon: (shrugs) **Fine. Ever since you took care of the Nobodies, our Defense Mechanisms haven't been reacting to anything. **

Sora: (shrugs) **Riku helped.**

Leon: (turns to Riku) **So your father's Sephiroth? **

Riku: (depresses some) **Unfortunately.**

Leon: (nods) **Good kid.**

Sora: (surprised) **You've changed.**

Leon: (yawns) **I'm tired.**

Riku: (yawns himself) **We'll let you get some sleep, then.** (stands up and tugs on Sora to do the same. Leon stands up to walk them out)

Leon: (stands on the inside of the door and Sora and Riku on the outside) **Hey, Sora? **

Sora: **Hmm?**

Leon: **How are they?**

Sora: (smiles a little) **Wanting to see you.**

Leon: (smiles) **Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER XVIII:**

(The next morning they wake up in the Gummi Ship)

Sora: (stretches and comes down from the top bunk. He numbly hits Riku, trying to wake him up) **C'mon, Riku…** (yawns) **Wake up…** (pushes him some more)

Riku: (starts to stir and mumbles) **Go away…** (rolls over and clutches his pillow) **Sleep…**

Sora: (scratches his head, waking up some more) **Hey, Riku? Last night, did something feel different? Or at least a little more familiar. About the girls?**

Riku: (mumbles, head still in his pillow) **No…**

Sora: (shakes his head) **Guess I must be thinking too much.** (yawns and really hits Riku this time, making him sit up in surprise)

Riku: (more awake) **What was that for?!**

Sora: (smiles teasingly) **Got** **to get up. We have places to go.**

Riku: (plops back down) **They're worlds you know. You pick. Just wake me up when we get there.**

Sora: (laughs) **And you call **_**me **_**lazy.**

Riku: (groans) **Fine.** (sits up) **I'm up. I'm up. Where're we going anyway?**

Sora: (thinks) **Hmm… Where's the closest…** (goes to look at the map) **Got it!** (points to a place and shows Riku) **Olympus Coliseum!**

Riku: (stands up) **Then what're we waiting for?**

(TO KAIRI)

(She wakes up and sees everyone else is still asleep. She writes a note saying she's going off exploring again and not to worry, she has her cell phone, if it works. She grabs the jacket Kaiyo let her borrow and goes to find him to give it back)

Kairi: (looks at her phone) **What time is it?** (notices something as she walks out to the corridors) **Wait a second…** (her eyes get wide in excitement) **I have signal…** (she gets an idea and hits a speed dial. It rings and she smiles)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They're about to land and Sora's phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He jumps)

Sora: **Whoa!** (starts to pull it out) **What the heck?!** (looks at the caller) **Crap…**

Riku: (confused) **What is it?**

Sora: (confused himself) **Kairi's calling me.**

Riku: (focuses) **Answer it.**

Sora: (panics) **I can't answer it!**

Riku: (does a heads up) **Then give it to me.**

Sora: (shakes his head) **No.** (It stops ringing)

(TO KAIRI)

(She listens to his voicemail)

Sora's voicemail: Hey, you've reached Sora. Kinda not here right now. Just leave a message at the tone. See ya.

Kairi: (smiles at his voice and hears the tone) **H-Hey, Sora. It's Kairi… Um…** (breaths a little hard) **It was good to hear your voice again. Selphie… Well, Naminé came and got us. I don't know exactly where I am, but… Selphie followed.** (cheerfully) **Your mom's here too. I, uh… hope you call me back, though I know you probably won't… Anyway, I need to talk to Riku, so I guess I'll go ahead and give him a call. **(quietly) **Love you. Bye.** (she hangs up)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Sora's phone beeps, signaling a message and he groans. As he puts it to his ear to listen to it, Riku's phone starts to ring)

Riku: (pulls it out) **I** **was expecting this.** (without looking at the caller ID) **It must be Selphie.** (answers it)** Hello? … Kairi? … No, I was expecting Selphie. … What do you mean she's not there? … No… … Well, I wouldn't be able to tell you that. Sora's the only one who can. … I kinda had a feeling. … No, Kairi. It's not your fault. You tried to stop her.** (Sora hangs up his phone) **… Okay, well thanks for calling to tell me that. … Yeah. Love you too. … Bye. **

Sora: (Riku hangs up and looks upset) **What is it? Are they okay?**

Riku: (shrugs and slumps down into a chair) **It sounds like she is, but Selphie's disappeared. She went with Rex's Nobody, Remyx, apparently. **

Sora: (looks down) **You know our moms are there too?**

Riku: (looks up sharply) **They are?!** (looks away again) **At least she's not alone. I don't know about Selphie… she has to come back on her own. **

Sora: (looks down) **I understand.**

(TO KAIRI)

(She rounds the corner to see a market place full of people. She hesitates and then goes in to look at the merchandise)

Merchant: (calls out to her) **Hey, miss!** **I have a few **_**lovely**_** selections over here!** (holds up a necklace) **Or perhaps you're looking for something for the **

**boyfriend?** (holds something else up)

Kairi: (slightly waves it off nervously) **No thank you. I'm fine. Just browsing.** (the merchant shrugs and goes back to business, and she mumbles to herself) **This is a lot different than it's like back on the island…** (as she passes through, a few boys point at the jacket she's holding and come up to her)

Boy: (curiously) **Hey… You know Kaiyo?**

Kairi: (looks at the group of boys with a scared expression) **I-I guess… I just met him last night…**

Boy: (focuses) **So that's why he ditched us.**

Kairi: (confused) **Di—? Oh. Sorry. This place is kinda new to me.**

Boy: (with a gleam in his eye) **Well, we can show you around.**

Kairi: (fake smiles) **It's okay. I can handle it on my own. I got here, didn't I?**

Boy: **So, where are you staying?**

Kairi: (turning appalled) **That's none of your business.** (shakes it off) **But anyway, I'm looking for him to give this back.** (holds out the jacket)

Boy #2: (scoffs) **No one gives him back his jacket. He TAKES it back!**

Kairi: (finally) **Well, I am. Do you know where he is?** (hardens) **Or would you even tell me?**

Boy #2: **He sleeps in a lot. He's always out at night, though. You can find him then. **

Kairi: (rolls her eyes) **Of course.** (mumbles) **Stupid Vultures.** (starts to walk away)

Boy: (angrily) **What was that?!** (grabs her violently and yanks her around)

Kairi: (extremely angrily) **Let me go!!!** (automatically kicks him in the groin and tries to walk away)

Boy: (stands back up, immune) **Get her!** (runs toward her and she turns around and stiffens at their stampede. A familiar figure steps between them, making the boys come to a complete halt, then high-tailing it out of there)

Kairi: (relaxes) **Thanks.** (he turns around) **Officer Osamu?!** (gives him a hug)

Osamu: (smiles) **No problem, Kairi.** (focuses) **I didn't think I'd find **_**you **_**here, though. I only saw Selphie.**

Kairi: (eyes wide) **You followed Selphie here?! But why?! You had a job, and a home! **

Osamu: (looks away) **I was fired earlier today. They thought that I helped with the two escapes we had.** (teases) **Think you know them? Sora and Riku?**

Kairi: (looks around at the staring people and signals to move to a quieter spot) **What did you hear them talking about? Did they tell you where they were going once they disappeared?**

Osamu: (shakes his head) **I couldn't tell you. I don't know. **

Kairi: (leans forward) **Can I tell you something?**

Osamu: (curious) **What?**

Kairi: (smiles, leans back and calls the Kingdom Key) **I can take the Light. I can take Sora **_**and**_** Riku's place. **

Osamu: (suspiciously) **How did you get that?**

Kairi: (giggles guiltily) **I've had it for a while. Sora never uses it. …I had a hunch and it was right. …I know it wasn't right to take it without asking him, but after he broke up with me, I knew he'd never let me have it. **

Osamu: (keeps an eye out in the market place and rests back on her) **I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be.**

Kairi: (shrugs lightly) **I don't care.** (looks away in thought) **I just want to help them. That's all that matters now.** (turns back) **It reminds me of when we were building the raft. …I was a little scared at first.** (nods determinedly) **But now I'm ready.** (giggles ironically) **Funny… I told Sora the exact same thing back then.**

Osamu: **So what are you going to do?** (shakes his head) **You can't just stay here. It seems pretty impossible to me.**

Kairi: (cocks her head) **Didn't it seem impossible to get here in the first place? **

Osamu: (laughs) **I guess so.** (she stands up and he nods to the jacket) **New jacket?**

Kairi: **Huh?** (looks down at the jacket) **Oh, no. I'm looking for someone. His name's Kaiyo. Orange hair, red eyes, Vulture…**

Osamu: (confused) **Why are you looking for him?**

Kairi: (shrugs, bluntly) **It's his jacket. I met him last night on a walk. We talked… I was cold, so he gave it to me.**

Osamu: (unsure) **Uh-huh…**

Kairi: (innocently) **What?** (rolls her eyes and slumps) **Nothing happened.** (shutters) **I'd never forgive myself…** (looks up defiantly) **I promise. Even if something happens and I can't save them and I don't die from that, I will never even look at another guy. At least… not the same. Starting now.**

Osamu: (laughs ironically) **Don't you mean started a long time ago?**

Kairi: (surprised) **Huh?**

Osamu: (looks down, shakes his head and laughs) **You stopped doing that the moment something became of the two of you, didn't it?** (she catches her breath and he laughs ironically again) **And there never was any competition for him **_**really**_**,****was there?**

Kairi: (thinks, quietly)** No. I guess… I always knew… he was the one…**

Osamu: (nods) **I see…** (thoughtfully) **So I guess you know what his plans were, then.**

Kairi: (surprised and confused) **What?**

Osamu: (taken a little aback) **You don't?**

Kairi: (impatiently) **What were they?**

Osamu: (unsure now) **I don't know… It may not be exactly "easy" for you, knowing what's going to have to happen…**

Kairi: (pleads) **Just tell me! **

Osamu: (reminisces) **Back in the cell, he and Riku would talk. I'd listen,** (teases himself) **being the nosy officer I am.** (laughs) **No, really. I knew there was something about those two. I didn't know if it was bad or good.**

Kairi: (shrugs lightly) **We still don't know. But we're doing our best not to **

**make it bad.**

Osamu: **I understand.** (gets back to the story)**… They would always talk at night about you two.** (Kairi, thoughtfully giggles a little) **Their plans are the same. If they were to live, as well as you two, they wanted commitment.**

Kairi: (shocked) **Meaning…?**

Osamu: (looks at her knowingly) **What do you think I'm meaning? It has to do with two rings, a union between two people, and a lot of family and friends. **

Kairi: (paralyzed) **You mean…** (tears fill her eyes) **He really wanted to… marry me?**

Osamu: (leans back and laughs) **H***, if he knew he'd live, he'd probably marry you now.** (Kairi looks up sharply, not breathing) **And what would you say?** (Kairi falls over and bumps into someone)

Man: (apologetically) **Sorry.** (does a double-take and goes back to her) **Excuse me?**

Kairi: (tries to get her head back) **Sorry! I didn't mean to—**

Man: (cocks his head) **Do I know you?**

Kairi: (looks up at him) **N-No. I don't think so…**

Man: (wonders) **Maybe a few years back? **

Kairi: (remembers) **Uh, well… a few years ago, this world disappeared, right? So I couldn't have—**

Man: (shrugs) **Our committee has really cleaned up the place. But how would you know…? I know pretty much everything, but how would **_**you**_**?**

Kairi: (shutters) **If you really know that much, then that would mean you know about the princesses?**

Man: **Yeah. The Seven Princesses that seal the way to Kingdom Hearts. I have a friend who was looking for some friends a couple years back. One was a princess, I think he said. **

Kairi: (prompts) **And the other friend? **

Man: (nods, remembering) **Lost in darkness. But I guess he came back to the light because they both showed up last night and we talked.**

Kairi: (surprised) **Sora was here?!**

Man: (curious) **You know him?**

Kairi: (motions to Osamu) **We both do. I was that girl! I was the girl he was looking for! He saved me! **

Man: (wide eyed and stiff) **You're Kairi? That's why they came by. **

Kairi: (confused) **What do you mean? They came here, just to tell you about me?**

Man: (ironically) **I already knew about you. They had some other news to tell me. Like an overdue update they just found out about. **

Kairi: (suspicious) **Who are you?**

Man: **Leon.**

Kairi: (rushes) **Okay. Leon. What world is this? And how do I get out? **

Leon: (confused) **Why would you want to get out?** (sits down beside them)

Kairi: **If you're friends with Sora, then the information he told you last night **

**would tell you why.** (Leon looks confused)

Osamu: **I don't think your talking about the same information.** (turns to Leon) **Sora and Riku, since they apparently haven't told you, are about to go into war.** **The "Keyblade War."** (Leon stiffens)

Leon: (stops breathing) **I'm familiar with that.**

Osamu: (nods) **Good. Then you know the outcome.**

Leon: **Our world disappeared shortly after that. I know what has to happen. My wife's friend died in it. Before she and her best friend died. He had the Keyblade of Light. He and my wife's best friend were married and expecting. She had Darkness. **

Kairi: (gets the picture, numbly) **And your wife had Twilight.**

Leon: (smiles at her) **I knew you'd figure it out.** **But he said you were in your other world.**

Kairi: (still in shock)** I found a way. My Nobody. **(smiles)

Leon: (smiles and nods) **So where'd you stay last night?**

Kairi: (shrugs, trying to snap back) **I was told we were in Ansem's Study. **

Leon: (curiously) **We? Your Nobody, him, and you?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **Actually, I just bumped into him just now. He's the one who arrested… never mind.**

Leon: **What?**

Kairi: (shrugs, guiltily) **There was a guy who blackmailed me pretty bad. Got me to agree with going, well, you know, with him. **(shutters) **Yeah. It was pretty bad. It was Sora and Riku he blackmailed me about too. But nothing happened! Sora and Riku came in and really **_**took care of him**_**. **

Leon: (lazily) **They killed him? And this guy's the one who took them in?**

Osamu: (grins) **That's me. Then I got too nosy for my own good, got fired, and ended up in a whole other world for it. **(looks to Kairi sarcastically teasing) **Thanks a lot. **

Kairi: (giggles and rubs the back of her neck) **No problem!**

Osamu: (looks around and sees mischief) **I'll catch you around. I gotta go.** (leaves)

Kairi:(waves and turns back to Leon) **But, that's what happened. No, I stayed with my Nobody, mom, and Kami. **(prompts) **Rinoa and Sora's mom. **

Leon: (catches his breath) **They're here? Where? **

Kairi: (shrugs) **In the Study, I guess.**

Leon: (shakes his head) **It's too dangerous staying there in the first place.** (rushes) **I have a place you can stay. All of you. Your Nobody and you can stay in the room upstairs, I have another room up there for Kami, and Rinoa can stay in my room, while I sleep on the couch.**

Kairi: (giggles a little) **Calm down!** (giggles some more while taking out her phone) **Let me call her first!** (pushes speed dial for her mom and puts the phone to her ear) **Hey, mom? … Yeah… Are we staying in that place again tonight? … Because I might have found something you like better. … Come to the Market Place. … Go through the corridors, making your way to the Bailey, come through the Borough, outside Merlin's House, and we should be right there.** (freezes, covers the mouthpiece and talks to them) **Where did **

_**that **_**come from? Who's Merlin?** (gets back on the phone) **I know you don't **

**know where those places are. Okay, how about this? Once you reach outside, when you find your way through the hallway things, follow your way to a place with a lot of stairs. … You're there right now? Okay, go up the stairs and go left. … Okay you're in the Borough. … I don't know how I know this, mom, just listen to me. Is Kami with you? … Good. Now go down the steps and turn right. Merlin's House is on the far left. Don't go there right now. Keep going straight and take another right. Follow that to the Market Place, and we'll come find you. … That's a surprise. … No, mom. I'm not with anyone bad.** (rolls her eyes)** … No, Selphie's not back yet, either. I don't know when she'll be back or even if she ever will be. … Mom. Stop. Tell me. Does this voice sound familiar?** (motions to Osamu to say something to her and hands him the phone)

Osamu: **Uh… Hi, Ms… Heartily, isn't it? … It's—**

Kairi: (snatches the phone back) **You can't tell her! That'd spoil it! **(picks the phone back up)** Fine… I'm leaving the other person as a surprise, though. … Okay, you know the officer from the trial? He's here. I just bumped into him. … No, that's the other person. … I can't tell you! … You'll see him soon enough. … Relax. … Okay. Love you. … Bye. **(hangs up) **She's here. Let's go get her. **(they all stand up and start walking, Kairi stops Leon)** Okay, Leon. I want you to come in a little later. Wait for it. You'll know when. **

Leon: (shakes his head stupidly) **Whatever you say.** (Kairi and Osamu meet Kami and Rinoa by the entrance)

Rinoa: (impatiently) **So where is this "other person?"**

Kairi: (shrugs) **He was right with us.** (smiles knowingly) **I think you'll really like him. **

Rinoa: (gets a scheme is underhand and becomes even angrier) **Kairi, what's going on? **

Kairi: (innocently) **Nothing. I met someone you used to know. He wanted to see you again. That's all.**

Rinoa: (angrily) **Who?** (Leon steps out from the crowd)

Leon: (stares at her and whispers) **Rinoa…**

Rinoa: (confused) **Yes?** (looks closer, trying to recognize him) **Who—** (recognizes him and catches her breath) **Squall!** (runs into his arms and looks up into his eyes) **I thought…! Oh, Squall! I heard you were alive, but I- I didn't believe it!**

Leon: (holds her) **I** **didn't either, when I found out. But I'm glad it's true. **(she starts crying on him)** You know, you're getting me wet.** (she steps back, laughing, and wipes off her tears)

Rinoa: (smiles) **So I guess you already met your daughter.**

Leon: (nods) **I have. She's really become… something.**

Rinoa: (giggles) **Hasn't she?**

Kairi: (fakes hurt) **What's that supposed to mean?!**

Kami: (laughs) **Only Rinoa really knows what he's trying to say. What he **_**wants **_**to say. **

(TO SELPHIE)

(Selphie is bearing down on Remyx, around them is complete darkness)

Selphie: (anger flashes in her eyes) **Where is he?! **

Remyx: **Why don't you like this place? **

Selphie: (threateningly) **I don't even know who I am anymore! **

Remyx: **That's because you're no one. You're a Nobody now. **

Selphie: (helplessly) **Then what's my name?! Who am I?!**

Remyx: **You're Arixia. You have control over Thunder. **

Arixia: (cools completely down) **And what's my goal?**

Remyx: **To exist. As is mine. So that once we exist, we can have Kingdom Hearts and kill the ones standing in our way of that. **

Arixia: **Meaning who?**

Remyx: **The ones carrying a Keyblade. **(gives her a drawing of one) **Mainly these two. **(shows her a picture of Sora and Riku. Arixia stops as she looks at them, feeling the connection)

Arixia: (points) **These two? **

Remyx: **Sora and Riku.**

Arixia: **But—**

Remyx: **What's our goal?**

Arixia: (positively) **To exist.**

Remyx: **Who's standing in the way? **

Arixia: **Sora and Riku. **

Remyx: **So what do we have to do in order to achieve our goal?**

Arixia: **Kill them and control Kingdom Hearts.**

Remyx: **Very good. Now we need to get you a cloak and change up your appearance a little. **(he puts his hand out flat to her and all of a sudden she looks different and is wearing a black cloak too)

Arixia: **But what of my Somebody? Who is she? **(looks over at the vessel of Selphie)

Remyx: **Kill her Heartless, kill her. Save her Heartless, which only one can, save her.**

Arixia: **Does it matter? **

Remyx: **To some. Especially the two standing in our way to Kingdom Hearts, and to her best friend. But you needn't worry about her. I have it taken care of.**

Arixia: **Who's the one to save her? **

Remyx: **…Riku. Now those two are guarded by **_**their **_**Nobodies, who have betrayed Organization XIV. Now, Organization XV. One of them carries the most dangerous element of all. Light. Combined they carry Light and Fire. Kill them first. **(a clock chimes) **It is time to meet them. Don't harm them yet. You're next encounter should be the earliest you try. Go and see what you're up against and don't underestimate them. The smaller one is stronger than you think. He destroyed what was left of the Organization not even a month ago. He and Riku defeated Number One together, making **

**them almost impossible. Separate, Riku is easier to break, Sora hasn't been broken yet, but he has a weakness- Kairi, the one I'm taking care of. My job is to get rid of that weakness. After that, there will be nothing left of **_**him**_**. Then the unfeasible bond can be broken. Then we attack. **(_[I can't believe I just wrote that. I want to go cry now]_)


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER XIX:**

(TO KAIRI)

(Everyone's moved to Leon's house for better talking space. Kaiyo's left somewhere again and won't even be back tonight)

Rinoa: (worriedly _[she and Leon are holding hands under the table]_) **Are you sure? We don't want to put you out. **

Leon: (smiles and looks down) **You're not.** (looks over at Kairi) **And I'd like to get to know my daughter. **

Kairi: (innocently) **Me?**

Leon: (smiles at her) **You hungry?**

Kairi: (notices her stomach growl) **Yeah. A little. I haven't eaten since… the night before last. **

Leon: (sarcastically) **And you're only "a little hungry?"** (laughs and motions to the kitchen) **Feel free.**

Kami: (stands up) **I'll help.** (they go into the kitchen)

Kairi: (from the kitchen) **You really like to cook.**

Leon: **Not really. Those cookbooks in there are pretty much just decoration. There **_**used **_**to be someone who lived here who liked to cook. But now they just kind of use it as a hotel more than anything.** (they start getting things out to cook with and there are whisperings from the dining room)

Rinoa: (whispers) **Take some time to really get to know her.**

Leon: (confused) **What am **_**I **_**supposed to do?**

Rinoa: (motions to the kitchen) **Get Kami outta the kitchen and help her make something.**

Leon: (flatly) **I didn't know how to cook **_**then**_**. You think I would now?**

Rinoa: (sighs) **Then get **_**her **_**outta the kitchen. Give her a tour. Show her where she's sleeping. Take her shopping tomorrow. She needs clothes, hygiene products, things like that. I have my wallet. I can pay for it.** (starts going for her purse)

Leon: (stops her hand, appalled, leaving his hand resting on hers)** She's my daughter too. I can buy her things myself. **

Rinoa: (looks at their hands and smiles) **Good. Now use that to impress her.** (interlaces her fingers in his, they stand up, still laced together and he guides her around the table into his arms)

Leon: (unsure) **I don't know if I can, but I'll try.**

Rinoa: (smiles slightly) **That's all I ask.**

Leon: (kisses her as his unspoken promise to try and breaks away after a second

or two really fast into the kitchen, leaving her giggling at him. Once he's in the kitchen, he motions to Kairi, making her stop what she was doing) **Your mother brought it to my attention that you might not know this house very well.** (motions to the rest of the house) **Let me show it to you.**

Kairi: (looks at him curiously) **Okay.** (washes her hands and follows him)

Leon: (points to random rooms) **This is the downstairs bathroom.** (points to the master room) **The room your mom will be staying in.** (points to the room on the opposite end of the house) **Kami's room.** (they head upstairs) **Your room has a bathroom attached to it, but there's another one right there.** (points to another room, then switches to a different one) **The study.** (points to a closet) **The utility closet. This is the other living room, other than the one downstairs.** (opens the door to the room she's staying in) **And this will be your room.**

Kairi: (looks around. It looks hardly lived in) **It's a little dark, even with the light on. **

Leon: (looks around, making notes) **At least it's clean.**

Kairi: (smiles) **It's a boy's room.** (sets Kaiyo's jacket on the back of a computer chair and explores)

Leon: (shrugs) **Most of them are. W-I haven't had any other company other than that.**

Kairi: (giggles and turns around to face him) **I see.** (looks at the big bed) **Naminé's staying here, too, right?**

Leon: (obviously) **That's why I gave you this room. Kami's room doesn't have room enough for two, and I didn't think you'd appreciate the master room as much as this.**

Kairi: (shrugs) **It's fine.** (looks around again) **Where's the bathroom you told me about?**

Leon: (points to a door in the corner) **There.**

Kairi: (opens the other door in there)** Then this is the clos—** (a pile of clothes fall on her) **Whoa! **(Leon comes over and helps unbury her)

Leon: (angrily) **He's going to get a talking to about this.**

Kairi: (under all the clothes _[she didn't hear him]_) **What?!**

Leon: (speaks louder) **Nothing. **(they finish unburying her and she pants for air)

Kairi: (breathlessly) **Thanks. **

Leon: (avoids the clothes topic) **Did you want to see the bathroom? **

Kairi: **Sure. **(they go in there. It's a mess)

Leon: (angrily) **Maybe you'll want to use the other bathroom.**

Kairi: (helpfully) **I can clean this up. **

Leon: (shakes his head) **No. I'll get it taken care of. Don't worry. **

Kairi: (hesitantly) **You sure? I can get it.**

Leon: (shakes his head, still angry) **That's okay. **(they leave the room) **I take it you didn't bring anything with you.**

Kairi: (catches her breath) **Uh! **(looks away) **I'm fine. **

Leon: (shakes his head) **You really want to wear your uniform everywhere?**

Kairi: (looks down at her wrinkled clothes and depresses) **I guess. When are we **

**going?**

Leon: (unsure) **When… do you want to go?**

Kairi: (shrugs) **I would like to get out of this.**

Leon: (cheerfully) **We can go now. **

Kairi: (looks up) **Are you sure? I don't want-**

Leon: (shakes his head) **You and your mom are the exact same. It's fine. **(they head downstairs and go to the kitchen, where Rinoa has moved to help cook) **We're going to take off. I'm going to take her to look for some new clothes and maybe some other necessities.**

Rinoa: (nods, helping cook) **Be back before too soon. We're making some food.**

Kairi: **We will!** (they turn around and start to leave, but she stops) **Wait!** (turns back to her mom) **I don't have any money.**

Leon: **I have it.**

Kairi: **But—**

Rinoa: (persuades) **Let him take care of it.**

Kairi: (slumps) **Fine.** (Leon stiffens a little, Kairi turns around and starts for the door again and Rinoa winks at him for support. He follows her)

Leon: (tries not to show emotion) **Why don't you want me to buy anything for you?**

Kairi: (bluntly) **I hardly know you.** (shrugs) **I know you're my dad, but it just doesn't seem right for you to have to pay for me.**

Leon: (hurt a little more) **Oh.**

Kairi: **It has nothing to do with you. But that's why I won't call you "dad" for a while. I have to get used to the idea first. But I don't want to call you "Leon" either, and it's the same calling you "Squall." And I know how much you hate "Squall."**

Leon: (shrugs) **It really doesn't bother me. Depending on who it is. The only person who calls me that now is your mom.** (hesitates) **How would you feel if we got remarried?**

Kairi: (gasps) **Uh, I don't know. It's unexpected.**

Leon: **I'm willing to wait. I wasn't meaning anything right away. We'll just see where it goes. If she wants to get remarried right away, I know it wouldn't be a mistake, but waiting will be just the same.** (firmly) **I **_**do **_**know that the world would try to make it a big deal, since I turned down my crown. **

Kairi: (confused) **Your crow— Oh! That's right, I guess you'd have to be the rightful king, huh? **

Leon: (thinks) **But I'm thinking about taking it up. Now that Rinoa's here, there's a reason to. But I haven't decided yet. I'll talk to her about all this tonight. If it's okay with you.**

Kairi: (startled) **Uh! Of course it's okay with me! If it makes her happy, that's all that matters, right?**

Leon: (thinks)** Really, though, if we were to, it'd have to be soon. Before you **

**leave, soon. Cid can build you a Gummi Ship and we can get a pilot for you or someone to train you in flying one, but I know she'd want you there. I wou—** (stops himself)

Kairi: (a smile grows) **What?**

Leon: (flatly, trying to make a joke) **It wouldn't be the same without you.**

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They come back to the Gummi Ship, after leaving Olympus Coliseum)

Sora: (sighs) **Well… that was Olympus for you. **(works his arm in a small circle)** That underworld will kill you. **

Riku: (rubs his arm as well) **I know what you mean.** (rolls his eyes) **You had to lose the medallion. **

Sora: (laughs) **You want a medallion? I'll take you to a medallion.** (heads to the control room)

Riku: (curiously follows him) **Where are we going?**

Sora: (takes the controls) **Port Royal.** (smiles excitedly) **Pirates.**

Riku: (plops down in the co-pilot's seat, relaxing) **Of course you would like the pirates.** (rolls his eyes teasingly and laughs) **Pirates…**

Sora: (warns) **Just don't trust them and don't underestimate them. You'll be tempted to do something, Riku. Don't. You might end up cursed. **

Riku: (unenthusiastically) **Yay…**

Sora: (sees a Gummi Ship coming toward them in armor. It becomes twice the size of their ship fast) **Whoa! Riku, look at that!** (points at it)

Riku: (takes the fighting controls) **Do we shoot it?**

Sora: **Wait. It doesn't look Heartless or Nobody, so…** (by the time they meet up together, they're 5 times the size of the Gummi Ship. A big door opens at the foot of it and suctions them in) **Whoa!**

Riku: (panics) **What's going on?!**

Sora: (once inside, things become still and the door closes) **I don't know, but it looks like there's no getting back out unless we make friends. **

Riku: (gets up from being tossed to the floor and heads for the door _[Sora already stood up]_) **Well, I guess we better get off if they wanted to talk to us that bad. We'll get back to the medallion later.** (they leave the Gummi Ship as two armored people come toward them)

Armored #1: (a masculine voice) **Who are you travelers?**

Sora: (motions to himself) **I'm Sora,** (motions to Riku) **and this is Riku.**

Riku: (flatly) **I think I can start introducing myself, **_**Sora**_**.**

Sora: (not sure what he did wrong) **Sorry.** (the two armored people look at each other)

Armored #2: (a feminine voice, interested) **Sora? Could you help us? Our friend… he… got into a recent fight and lost. He's in pretty bad shape. We know not of his fate.**

Sora: (unused to their grammar) **I guess. **(cheers) **Sure. I'll give it a shot. **

Armored #2: **Thank you. **(the two lead them through the ship) **We were not expecting to run into **_**you**_**. We were told you were back on your island. **

Sora: (bewildered) **How do you know about that?**

Armored #1: **We, too, are Keyblade masters. We pass the ability on to specific people. We live forever, because we were the first. Not all will live forever. **

Riku: (not persuaded) **Okay… **

Sora: (buys into it) **So, you're the ones who gave us our Keyblades?**

Armored #2: **Actually, it was Ven.**

Sora: (curiously) **Ven?**

Armored #2: (nods) **Our friend.**

Sora: (prompts, hopeful) **And you are…?**

Armored #2: **Aqua.**

Riku: (laughs a little) **Aqua? You mean, like water?**

Sora: (hits him) **What do you think "Kairi" means?**

Riku: (ashamed) **Oh, yeah. **(turns to Armored #1) **And that means, you're… **

Armored #1: (to Aqua) **You really trust them that much?**

Aqua: **You're the one who gave him that Keyblade, Terra. **

Riku: (looks to him) **Terra? Like terrain? Land? **

Terra: **Like "Riku". **

Riku: (thinks) **So "Ven" must mean like, the sky, right?**

Aqua: **Correct. **

Riku: (lets out a small, controlled yell) **You have to stop talking like that!** (they laugh)

Aqua: **We've been around for a while. Everyone used to talk like this. **

Riku: (huffs) **Well, it's getting annoying.** (they laugh again)

Sora: (shrugs) **I think it's kinda cool.** (they go into a room that's almost completely frozen on the inside) **Whoa…** (looks around)

Aqua: (warns) **You can't touch him. But maybe you can connect with him. My attempts are feeble. **

Sora: (cheerfully) **Got it!** (they leave and he jumps when the door closes. He turns around to start looking for him) **Ven? Hello?** (sees a frozen figure on the opposite room. He laughs as he goes over there to check it out) **This reminds me of when I was sleeping for a year. Everything was white.** (checks him out, but doesn't touch him) **Wow… Did you freeze this place up? Maybe we should get Axel in here.** (he doesn't move) **Are you even alive?** (kicks him a little, not hard, and his eyes move) **Hey, you are! You look just like Roxas! Whoa! What can I do to help? You look in some pretty bad shape.** (Ven looks at him pleadingly) **Can you talk? Move? Hear?** (stops and scratches his head) **And I thought **_**my **_**prison was bad…** (the door opens behind him and Riku peeks his head in)

Riku: (unsure) **Hey, Sora… Could you come out here please?**

Sora: (turns to look) **Sure.** (goes out there) **What's up?**

Riku: (hesitates) **You know there were 5 Keyblade wielders, right?**

Sora: (a little surprised) **Five?** (Riku looks to Aqua and Terra for the rest of the explanation)

Terra: **We original wielders. Two went into darkness, two in light, and one **

**went into the darkness, but turned back to the light. **

Sora: (understandably) **Makes sense.**

Aqua: **Ven and I are the ones that went to the light. Terra was the one that went into the darkness, but came back. We just fought one that went into the darkness.**

Sora: (thinks) **So there are two Keyblades of Light? Ven gave me mine and you gave yours to…?**

Aqua: **Your other friend. Kairi.**

Sora: (loses his balance) **Kairi?!**

(TO KAIRI)

(Kairi and Leon are coming back from shopping. Kairi is not wearing her uniform anymore. It's around evening. Leon's arms are full of bags)

Leon: (before they open the door) **Now, you can't tell her. Promise me.**

Kairi: (giggles) **Promise!** (he laughs)

Leon: **We had fun today, huh?**

Kairi: (giggles again) **Yeah. Thanks for taking me out. I can't believe you can carry all those! **

Leon: (laughs again) **I can't believe I **_**bought **_**all this.**

Kairi: (whispers loudly and excitedly) **At least you got the ring!**

Leon: (smiles) **Thanks for helping me out with that. Are you sure she'll like it? **

Kairi: (smiles back) **Of course!** (they open the door)

Rinoa: (giggles at their joyful sight) **It looks like you two had fun.**

Kairi: (giggles) **Yeah, I'm starved!**

Kami: (giggling too) **We've been keeping it warm for you. **

Kairi: (to Rinoa) **Leon says he's taking **_**you **_**shopping next! **

Rinoa: (rolls her eyes and smiles) **Uh-oh. That means he's in big trouble. No telling what I'll get.** (starts grabbing bags off Leon) **Let me help you with that.**

Kairi: (giggles) **Here.** (takes some herself) **Take them up to my room.**

Leon: (jokes) **So it's **_**your **_**room now?**

Kairi: (gives him a big, proud smile) **Yup!**

Leon: (motions to the stairs) **Well, you heard the lady!** (Kairi runs upstairs with her bags and Leon starts to, but Rinoa stops him)

Rinoa: (worriedly) **Have you told her about your son?**

Leon: (looks away) **You remembered.**

Rinoa: (firmly) **I met him. You haven't, have you?**

Leon: (ashamed) **No. And I don't want her to know about him until she has to. **

Rinoa: (motions to the bedroom Kairi's staying in) **That's his room, isn't it? Those are **_**his **_**cookbooks, and he's the one your mad at.**

Leon: (avoiding her eyes) **You always could read me, Rinoa. Yes, they are. All of them.**

Kairi: (at the top of the stairs, calling down, no bags in her hands anymore)

**What's going on?** (looks to Leon worriedly _[she thinks he's already proposing]_)

Leon: (looks up at her) **Nothing.** (starts heading up there, Rinoa behind him) **We're coming.**

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They still sit with Aqua and Terra, who are still completely armored)

Sora: **So, those armored things belong to the other guys? The other Originals? **

Terra: (nods) **That's right. The ones that have power over the Keyblade of Darknesses. They should be disappointed with one of their choices.**

Riku: (scoffs) **The King?**

Terra: **That's right. King Mickey.**

Sora: (thinks) **So the Others belong to the Dark Originals? Meaning… we need to destroy **_**them **_**too?**

Aqua: **It wouldn't be a bad idea. But never fight a Dark Original. That's why Ven is the way he is. We sought to fight him and Ven lost.**

Terra: (to Sora) **You're the only one who can help him, Sora. You think you are able to do it?**

Sora: (unsure) **What do I have to do? He's alive, but he can't move, much less talk.**

Aqua: (looks the other way) **He needs to get back home. His home has a Healing Spring that cures the art of Freeze.**

Sora: (cocks his head) **You mean, it's like a spell? I know some magic! **

Aqua: (her voice chokes) **I'm afraid your spells can't work.**

Sora: (gets anxious) **Well, where'd he use to live?!**

Terra: (gets protective and stands up a little ways) **Ask no more of her!** (sits back down) **Ven used to live in a different world. A world that has disappeared completely. **_**We **_**are trying to restore that world. But we cannot. Only his appointed can restore it completely. And with that, we only need **_**one**_**.**

Sora: (shocked) **Me?**

Aqua: (pleads) **Please, do all you can for him.**

Riku: (turns to Aqua) **You love him.**

Terra: (gets angrier) **Don't speak of that!**

Riku: (gets mad back) **She can talk for herself! If she doesn't want to talk about it, it should be **_**her **_**decision!**

Terra: (sits down, satisfied) **It seems I chose a good candidate to uphold my responsibility. **

Riku: (rolls his eyes) **Oh, shut up!** (sits down)

Sora: (nudges Riku) **Riku… stop.**

Terra: (nods to Sora) **And Ven would be proud as well.**

Sora: (looks up) **Can I go see him again?**

Aqua: (stands up and leads him back to Ven) **Here. **

Sora: (walks in and the door closes once again behind him. He walks straight to Ven) **I'll try to help you as much as I can.** (remembers) **I'm Sora, by the way. You're the one who gave me my Keyblade.** (sarcastically) **Thanks a lot, by **

**the way…** (rubs the back of his head and sits down, upset) **I'll tell you what. That thing's destroying me.** (rubs his face with one hand) **It ruined any chance with her I had, and it was pretty promising.** (sniffs, tears in his eyes and pulls something out of his pocket and fiddles with it) **I got this for her while we were going out.** (wipes off a tear) **For someday.** (opens the box, reveling a small diamond ring. He starts crying) **I was really serious.** (cries some more and laughs a little) **And she would've said "yes."** (becomes really quiet for a while) **But you must have really cared about her too.** (talking about Aqua) **…I know she's really worried about you. I haven't seen her face yet, and she doesn't give anything away, …but I can tell. …I guess, because I've been there. So, I'll try to get you outta here.** (stands up, sniffs, stops crying, puts the ring back in his pocket, digs in another pocket and pulls something out) **You know, I found this in Olympus. I didn't know what it was, but I guess it's a fragment from your home world. I gotta try and find the rest of them so we can get you talking and moving again. Then you can tell me all about it. But I promise I'll be back, and that I'll restore your world.** (tries to leave the room, but it's locked. He knocks on the door and Aqua opens it. He leaves and stands there uneasily, wondering if she heard. She takes off her helmet to reveal her face. She has blue, short hair, like Kairi's first hairstyle, her eye color and a lot of the rest of her qualities)

Aqua: (looks ashamed) **I apologize. This must be hard for you.**

Sora: (tries to tough it out) **You heard?** (she nods) **Is there a way to destroy it so it won't come back and ruin other people's lives? The other appointed ones and kill the darkness? **

Aqua: (saddens) **The darkness forms out of the evil in people's hearts. Not everyone's hearts are pure light. There's no way of obtaining that purity. But we keep hoping that we can obtain enough purity to destroy the evil. It's a choice that everyone has to make for themselves. To let the darkness take over their hearts, or to fight that darkness and overcome it. If we can do that, then the Keyblades will be no more and neither will the darkness until a later generation. **

Sora: (he depresses and cheers as he remembers something. He digs something out of his pocket hands her the piece of Ven's home world) **I found this in another world. I think its part of his home. **

Aqua: (takes it and looks at it with a sad happiness) **Thank you. Please, go finish his world for us. **

Sora: (nods sadly) **How can I give you the other pieces?**

Aqua: (finally) **Your Keyblade will know the way.**

Sora: (nods) **Of course.** (looks up at her) **I'll finish it. I promise.** (starts to go back to the room to get Riku so they can go)

Aqua: **Sora?** (he stops) **I know she would've said "yes."** (he looks back at her and chokes back more tears)

Sora: (chokes out) **I know. Thanks.** (turns back around and goes to find Riku as Aqua goes into the room Ven's in)

(TO KAIRI)

(later that night, Kairi and Kami's gone to bed. Leon and Rinoa sit up, talking in the living room)

Leon: (ashamed) **I know I should tell her. **

Rinoa: (sternly) **You should tell her a few things. **

Leon: (looks away) **I can't tell her about him. Either of them. **

Rinoa: (still stern) **You know about Sora, don't you?**

Leon: (calmly) **Yes. We talked about him. I know what's going to happen.**

Rinoa: (takes his hand) **So you know that there's no hope. She'll have to marry him.**

Leon: (shakes his head angrily) **I always hated that rule. And knowing who the kid is now, I don't want her to.**

Rinoa: (sternly again) **Sora is out of the picture. He can't be your escape. **

Leon: (looks up at her sternly) **He was your escape too. **

Rinoa: (firmly) **I didn't know what kind of kid he was.**

Leon: (contradicts) **That may be, but you knew what kind of kid Sora was.**

Rinoa: (angrily) I**S. He's not dead yet, Squall.**

Leon: (firmly) **He was sent to jail for murder. He's not a kid anymore.**

Rinoa: (scoffs and pulls her hand outta his) **That sounds like a lot coming from you!**

Leon: (calmly) **Have you seen how much he's changed?**

Rinoa: (irritated) **He's no different.**

Leon: (nods) **In some ways.**

Rinoa: (throws up her hands)** Why are we even talking about this?! We were talking about Kairi's future.**

Leon: (drops it) **Rinoa—**

Rinoa: (interrupts, changing the subject again) **And you know she's going to find out about Kaiyo! So, why try to hide that he's your son?**

Leon: (flinches) **Because they're friends.**

Rinoa: (stops, surprised) **Friends?**

Leon: (nods slowly) **Friends.**

Rinoa: (confused) **Kairi or…?**

Leon: (shakes his head at the "Kairi" part) **Friends.**

Rinoa: (slumps back in the chair) **She can't find out about another brother like this.** (looks at him) **We can't tell her.**

Leon: (shakes his head) **No, we can't.**

Rinoa: (pulls her hair back and holds it, closing her eyes)** I feel so stupid…**

Leon: (understandably) **I'd want to tell her too. Unfortunately, her… betrothed is standing in the way.**

Rinoa: (gags) **Don't say that.** (looks at him) **We have to find another loophole.**

Leon: (cheering up**) I agree. If there is one.** (turns sad) **But love isn't going to be an option so soon.**

Rinoa: (convinced) **Ever. We'll be lucky if she lives through this.**

Leon: (just now getting the picture) **They feel that strongly? So young?**

Rinoa: (throws in his face) **They're not kids anymore.** (Leon flinches again)

Leon: (ignores that and looks at the clock) **Rinoa, it's one. We should get some sleep.**

Rinoa: (yawns) **I'm sorry about getting on to you so much tonight.**

Leon: (smiles) **It's fine.** (starts to get his couch ready, facing his back toward her, squatting on the floor)

Rinoa: (tries to make up) **Why don't you let me have the couch tonight? I'd offer to share the room, but…**

Leon: (stubbornly) **The couch is fine.**

Rinoa: (knowingly) **It can't be good for your back. You're sore enough as it is.**

Leon: (smiles and looks back at her) **Guess I've been working too hard.**

Rinoa: (goes over to him and starts to rub his shoulders) **You're stressed.**

Leon: (relaxes) **Kaiyo's been getting into a lot of trouble.**

Rinoa: (smiles) **Don't** **worry about it so much. Maybe I should take the couch.**

Leon: (stops her hand, resting his on hers again) **It's fine.**

Rinoa: (tugs on him to stand up) **Come on. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER XX:**

(5 a.m. Kairi sleeps peacefully in her room. The front door downstairs opens and closes. Someone traces up the stairs and opens Kairi's door, leaving the light off and plops down in the bed. _[Kairi's at the other end] _Kairi starts to wake up)

Kairi: (slowly opens her eyes) **Hmm?** (The other person's eyes shoot open, realizing something's up and reaches for the lamp by his bed and turns it on, looking to where Kairi is. Kairi screams and Kaiyo yells and falls out of bed. Kairi grabs the blanket and pull it up, sitting up)

Kaiyo: (yells) **What are you doing here?! **

Kairi: (panicky) **I'm staying here! What are you doing here?!**

Kaiyo: (yells) **This is my room! What the h*** do you think I'm doing here?!**

Kairi: (panicky) **I don't know! Stop yelling at me!**

Kaiyo: **Someone's in my bed! What the h*** do you expect me to do?!**

Kairi: **Leon gave me this room!**

Kaiyo: **Leon?! How the f*** do you know my dad?!** (Leon, Rinoa and Kami come running in)

Leon: (panicky) **What happened?!**

Kaiyo: (looks up at him, still on the ground) **What'd you do?!**

Leon: (groans) **Kaiyo, come on. We need to talk.**

Kaiyo: (yells) **You gave away my room! What's that s*** all about?!** (points to Rinoa and Kami) **And who the h*** are **_**they**_**?!** (Rinoa goes up to him and slaps him for cussing. He turns to hit her and Leon steps in the way and gets hit himself. Kaiyo retreats) **Dad… !** (Leon fumes)

Leon: (points out of the room) **Go. I want to see you in the living room now.**

(Kaiyo smiles guiltily and leaves)

Kairi: (scared and confused) **What's going on?** (looks to Leon) **Why is he calling you that?** (Leon looks at Rinoa, who then goes up to her to comfort her)

Leon: **I'll be right back.**

Rinoa: (to Kairi) **We'll talk in a few minutes. Let them deal with this for now.**

(TO KAIYO AND LEON)

(Kaiyo sits there, sheepishly when Leon walks in, still confused)

Kaiyo: (points up the stairs) **What the h*** is going on up there?**

Leon: (sternly and still angry) **First of all, watch the language. Second of all, what were you **_**thinking **_**when you went to hit Rinoa?! You know better than that!**

Kaiyo: (scoffs) **Rinoa? Like the dead one?**

Leon: (still mad) **That's not important. We'll talk about that in a minute. Answer my question.**

Kaiyo: (defensively) **She slapped me! What the h*** did you expect me to do?**

Leon: (sternly) **I expect you to act like a gentlemen. That **_**includes **_**working on your language.**

Kaiyo: (defiantly) **My language is fine! She just scared me, that's all! What were you thinking when you let her use my s***?!**

Leon: (coolly) **She has a name. And it's Kairi. Anyway, I didn't think you'd miss it. You're never home anyway and she's looking to leave soon. And since you're never home, I thought it wouldn't matter.**

Kaiyo: (contradicts) **I guess you were wrong!**

Leon: **And when was I supposed to know when you were going to be home? You never check in!**

Kaiyo: **Because it's none of your d*** business!**

Leon: (paternally) **I'm your father! Of course it's my business!** (sarcastically)** I want to know you're not dead every now and then!**

Kaiyo: **Whatever!** (storms outside and slams the door behind him)

Leon: (yells at him from inside the house) **Get back here!** (sighs heavily and runs is hand over his face. Kairi, Rinoa and Kami come down the stairs after a few minutes)

Kairi: (catches on) **He's… your son?** (he looks at her tiredly)

Leon: **He is.**

Kairi: (slowly) **And my brother.**

Leon: (nods) **Your half-brother. **

Kairi: (thinks) **Then who's his mom?**

Leon: (looks to Rinoa) **… Do you think…?**

Rinoa: (nods solemnly) **Go ahead.**

Leon: (looks at her awkwardly) **I think you'd be better explaining it.**

Rinoa: (smiles slightly) **We'll tell her together.** (turns to Kairi) **You remember us telling you about Riku's dad, right?**

Kairi: (remembers) **Sephiroth?** (thinks) **He's supposed to be really tough.**

Rinoa: (her facial expression toughens) **That's the rumor.**

Leon: (sighs) **The point is, is that before Rinoa and I got together, I was **

**married to someone else. Sephiroth's sister. Jessie.**

Kairi: (knows who Jessie is) **Jessie?! The drunk, drug addict Jessie?!** (Leon cringes)

Leon: **That's the one.**

Kairi: **How could you have ever…?**

Leon: (looks her in the eye) **I began to finally see her true colours and they weren't pretty. We ended up with a divorce, but before that, we had a son. Kaiyo. I got custody of him. She was my betrothed, but…**

Kairi: (thinks) **I think I get it. …So…then you didn't know that mom was… at the time?**

Leon: (shakes his head)** Not that I could've done anything if I did. I'd try, but it would've been in vain.**

Rinoa: (looks at him) **But I know what he would've done to you.**

Kami: (chimes in) **So that boy that was just in there… is Riku's cousin?**

Leon: (smiles and lightens a little) **Looks like it.**

Kairi: (looks toward the front door) **Where'd he go anyway?**

Leon: (rolls his eyes) **On the roof again, probably.**

Kairi: (unsure) **Should I go up there and talk to him?**

Leon: (shakes his head) **No. He doesn't know anything yet.**

Rinoa: (takes Leon's arm gently) **Maybe she **_**should **_**be the one to tell him.**

Leon: (looks down at Kairi) **If you want to. Go for it.**

Kairi: (smiles) **Thanks!** (runs out the door)

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They're swabbing a deck surrounded by pirates in Port Royal)

Riku: (mumbles) **I'm not going to listen to him.**

Sora: (rubs it in his face) **I told you not to trust a pirate, Riku.**

Riku: (fakes anger) **And where's that stupid medallion?**

Sora: (laughs) **Don't worry about it, Riku.**

Riku: (smiles and scoffs) **Yeah, right.** (Captain Jack Sparrow comes up to them looking lost, holding a glass bottle)

Sparrow: (looks around woozily) **Where's t-the rum?**

Riku: (stands up and takes the bottle) **I think you've had too much.**

Sparrow: (throws up his hands) **There's never enough!** (Sora and Riku laugh) **Wh-What are you laughing at?!** (takes back the bottle violently) **Get back to work!** (tries to empty the dry thing)

Riku: (laughs discreetly) **Yes, sir.** (laughs a little more)

(TO KAIRI)

(She comes up on the roof and sees Kaiyo laying down, hands behind his head. She goes and sits beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. The sun starts to peek over the horizon)

Kaiyo: (sighs heavily and looks over at her, not getting out of his position completely) **What are **_**you **_**here for?**

Kairi: (depresses) **I… I guess we didn't get off on the right foot, did we?**

Kaiyo: (turns back) **Not that it really matters. Why are you **_**here **_**anyway?**

Kairi: (looks away a little) **Because my… ex-boyfriend… knows Leon. **

Kaiyo: (fakes irritation) **You can tell me his name.**

Kairi: (quietly) **Sora. …His name… is Sora.**

Kaiyo: (scoffs) **What kind of name is that?**

Kairi: (depresses even more) **Leave him alone.** (there's a pause)** I… Kaiyo… Do you know who your mom is?**

Kaiyo: (sighs) **Some b**** back in some other world. My dad hates her now and I do too. Last I heard she almost killed herself accidentally by O. on drugs.**

Kairi: (thinks) **Is that why you don't touch the stuff?** (he doesn't answer) **Anyway… I have a brother. I told you about him. Riku. He grew up with her.**

Kaiyo: (scoffs again) **Must be an a******.**

Kairi: (scolds him) **No he isn't! Don't say that about your cousin! **

Kaiyo: (confused) **Cousin?**

Kairi: (nods) **Your uncle, Sephiroth, is Riku's dad. He raped my mom. And then… Leon and her got together.**

Kaiyo: **And she supposedly "died" before they had the kid they were planning on.** (looks away angrily) **I was looking kinda forward to it. I actually **_**wanted **_**a brother or sister.**

Kairi: (discreetly catches her breath) **Anyway… something did happen. Mom never did die, of course, but… she was pregnant when she thought that he died after the world disappeared.**

Kaiyo: (sarcastically) **Whatever happened to it?**

Kairi: (quietly) **I'm here now, aren't I?** (Kaiyo sits up, surprised)

Kaiyo: (tries to comprehend) _**You**_**?** (shakes his head at his stupidity the other day) **No.**

Kairi: (depresses again) **You're not happy?**

Kaiyo: (sarcastically) **Are you?**

Kairi: (sinks her chin further in her legs) **I don't know. This is the second half-brother I've found out about in the past month.** (looks away) **I just recently found out about Riku being my brother.**

Kaiyo: (smirks, getting used to the idea) **The way you talk about him, you act like you've known your whole life.**

Kairi: (cheers a little by his effort) **I guess…** (tries to lighten the mood)** You should've seen him when he was in the Vultures and we hadn't known we were brother and sister yet. He was…** (giggles) **A little inappropriate. But nothing happened. Assignment or not, Riku wasn't going to hurt me.**

Kaiyo: (smiles) **I heard you were looking for me. Trying to return something?**

Kairi: (remembers) **Yeah. The jacket you let me borrow. Your friends are really rude. But it helped me find another friend I wasn't expecting. The officer that put Sora and Riku in jail. I guess he followed Selphie.** (depresses thinking about her) **But I don't even know where she is.**

Kaiyo: (thinks) **But if that was your mom, was that Selphie's mom?**

Kairi: (thinks) **Who? Oh, Ms. Fischer? No. She's my mom's best friend. And **

**Sora's mom. **

Kaiyo: (nods, sitting up now) **Oh. …So what about his dad?**

Kairi: (freezes) **His dad died… a long time ago. … Like when Ms. Fischer was pregnant. **

Kaiyo: (cocks his head) **So he never knew his dad?**

Kairi: (shakes her head) **Never. **(depresses again) **And he feels awful about it. He's always wanted a father figure around. **

Kaiyo: (thinks) **I don't know what I'd do without **_**my **_**dad.**

Kairi: (slightly smiles) **I don't know. But… he did say that when he got older and had kids, he'd always be there for them. **

Kaiyo: (nods) **I bet. **

Kairi: (there's another pause and she tries to lighten the mood) **Hey… You quit cussing.**

Kaiyo: **Huh? **(jokes) **S***. Well, h***. F*** that. I'll start f****** cussing again if you want, d*****.**

Kairi: (her jaw drops and she hits him playfully) **I was complementing it!**

Kaiyo: (laughs a little) **Dad did say that I needed to watch it a little more. **

Kairi: (teases) **Well that certainly didn't help! **

Kaiyo: (laughs more and teases)** Maybe not, but it was funny to see your reaction.** (Kairi giggles and there's another pause)

Kairi: (looks over the edge of the roof) **Maybe we should head back down.** (Kaiyo slightly pushes her, trying to scare her and she lets out a little scream and he laughs more)

Kaiyo: (stands up) **C'mon.** (teases) **Don't fall now.**

Kairi: (stands up) **If I do, I'm taking **_**you **_**with me.**

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(They get out of Port Royal after building a part of Ven's home again and get to the Gummi Ship)

Sora: (laughs) **Told you I'd take you to a medallion.**

Riku: (fakes fear) **Yeah, and I almost got cursed.**

Sora: (laughs more) **Told you.**

Riku: **So now where are we going?**

Sora: (looks down)** I'd like to go see the girls again. Or go and find Aqua and Terra again.**

Riku: (sits back, arms crossed) **By "girls", you mean "Kairi", because you know that Selphie's missing.**

Sora: (stops)** I… never thought of that.** (Riku's facial expression hardens and Sora looks at him apologetically) **Sorry.**

Riku: (shakes his head) **Forget about it. **

Sora: (tries to) **So… what about looking around for Aqua and Terra again?**

Riku: (gets it) **Trying to get some more information, are you? Or do you just want to talk to Aqua some more?**

Sora: (defensively) **She knows what we can do to help Ven!**

Riku: (accuses) **And the fact that she reminds you of Kairi doesn't mean **

**anything?**

Sora: (confused) **What are you talking about?**

Riku: (rethinks) **Okay, so she's not that much like Kairi, but the way she acts about Ven would be the same with how Kairi would act about you and probably will someday.**

Sora: (gets a little angry) **Fine. Then where do **_**you **_**want to go?**

Riku: (looks away) **I want to find Selphie's Heartless.**

Sora: **So that would mean… Twilight Town again?**

Riku: (nods) **Let's go. **

(TO KAIRI)

(Kairi and Kaiyo are on a walk, trying to get to know each other and Kairi notices a presence around)

Kairi: (stops and turns around to see Naminé) **Naminé!** (runs to her, followed by Kaiyo) **Where've you been?**

Naminé: (looks to Kaiyo) **I see you found your brother.**

Kairi: (confused) **How do you know that?**

Naminé: (smiles) **I know who your brothers are. **

Kairi: (playfully) **Please tell me these are the only two!**

Naminé: (giggles) **Don't worry.** (sobers) **I've been to the Realm of Darkness.**

Kairi: (confused) **What for?**

Naminé: (shakes her head) **Looking for Selphie's Nobody. She's already been initiated into Organization XV. **

Kairi: (surprised) **XV?! I thought it was Organization XIII!**

Kaiyo: (confused) **What are you talking about?**

Kairi: (puts up her finger to him) **Hold on!** (to Naminé) **What's her name?**

Naminé: **Her name is Arixia. Kairi, Remyx has already been thinking of plans to kill Sora and Riku. He found out Sora's weakness.**

Kairi: (worriedly) **What? Sora doesn't have a we…**

Naminé: (solemnly) **I don't know if you know this, but when Saïx kidnapped you, Sora begged him to let him **_**into **_**the Realm of Darkness.**

Kairi: (not wanting to believe this) **So what are you saying?**

Naminé: (regretfully) **You're not only his light, Kairi. You're also his weakness.**

Kaiyo: (looks to Kairi surprised) **You were kidnapped?!**

Kairi: (panicked to Kaiyo) **I'll tell you later!** (to Naminé, tearing) **How am I…? Why am I…?** (becomes a little hysterical) **Why are you telling me this?!**

Naminé: **Remyx will be coming around soon. He's going to try and hurt you. Even kill you if he can.**

Kaiyo: (gets that part, at least) **What?! No way I'm gonna let him do that! He's gonna have to go through me first d*****!**

Kairi: (paralyzed, she stops Kaiyo) **No, Kaiyo.** (scared stiff) **I can do this. I have to. **(looks at him thankfully) **But I really appreciate… **(chokes back tears)

Kaiyo: (still ticked) **Well, there's no way I'm leaving you alone now.**

Kairi: (shakes her head, coming to grips) **You can't. I'm leaving soon. **

Kaiyo: (disappointed) **You're gonna die after you just met your dad and brother?**

Kairi: (catches her breath) **Kaiyo… **

Kaiyo: (scoffs, pretending anger again) **Well, that's pretty selfish of you. **

Kairi: (protests) **It's not like that! **(tries to explain) **I'm really happy I met you! I'm really happy I met Leon, but I can't just forget about my other brother and Sora. I love them both. I have to save them.**

Kaiyo: (ashamed of himself) **Okay. I guess you have to do what you have to do, but I'm not gonna let that guy kill you.**

Kairi: (hugs him)** Thanks. **

(TO SORA AND RIKU)

(Sora and Riku get to Twilight Town. Roxas and Axel are nowhere to be found. They're searching around for Selphie's Heartless)

Sora: (sighs, getting tired) **You know, this could take forever. We could keep missing her. And you may see her and not know it's her. What would you do then?**

Riku: (angry) **I'm not going to give up!**

Sora: (taken aback) **I wasn't trying to tell you to. I was just saying that we shouldn't go looking around. We should wait for **_**her **_**to come to us. I went to Kairi.**

Riku: (sees what he means) **I guess yo—** (they see a person in a black cloak coming toward them. They stop and look in wonder)

Sora: (to Riku) **Didn't we get rid of the—, but what about Remyx?** (looks to the person) **Remyx?**

Member: (a feminine voice) **No. I'm Arixia.** (looks from him to Riku) **I take it you two are Sora and Riku.**

Sora: (defensively) **What about it?!**

Riku: (feels a connection) **Arixia?** (attempts talking to her) **Who's Nobody are you?**

Arixia: (turns to him) **I'm not even going to talk to you.**

Riku: (knows the reason) **Why? So you don't have to look at me because you know something's not right?**

Arixia: (looks him square in the eyes and takes down her hood) **I don't care who you are. You're standing in the way of **_**my **_**success.**

Sora: (prompts) **And that is…?**

Arixia: (turns to him) **None of your business. Now move out of my way. You're standing in the direction I'm going.**

Sora: (crosses his arms) **Sounds like a personal problem.**

Riku: (determinedly) **We're not moving until you tell us who's Nobody you are.**

Arixia: (defiantly) **Even if I knew I wouldn't tell **_**you**_**.**

Sora: (also determined) **Well, we're not moving.**

Arixia: (closes her eyes momentarily and opens them) **Don't make me make you move.**

Riku: (crosses his arms) **Looks like you're gonna have to.** (she motions her hand in their direction and a bolt of lightening strikes right in front of them. They jump back in surprise)

Sora: **Whoa!** (regains his balance and calls his Keyblade)

Arixia: **Are you going to move now?**

Riku: (calls his Keyblade) **No.** (Roxas and Axel come running up once they see Sora and Riku. Roxas calls his Keyblades. As Axel calls one of is Chakrams and the other is about to appear, he stops and takes a long look at Arixia)

Roxas: (to Axel, confused) **What're you doing?** (Arixia turns to Axel and drops her guard)

Arixia: (knows) **Axel.** (walks up to him) **Could you please tell them to move?**

Axel: (with one Chakram still) **Wh- Why should I do that?!**

Arixia: **Because I can hurt them.**

Roxas: (threatens) **You do and we'll hurt you!**

Arixia: (coldly) **Shut up! I'll deal with **_**you**_** later.** (turns back to Axel coldly) **So, are you?**

Axel: (shrugs) **I don't know.** (turns to them) **What'd you say guys?**

Sora: (determinedly) **We're staying!**

Axel: (turns back to Arixia) **They said we're staying, so I guess we are. Why can't you move?**

Arixia: (grits her teeth) **They're in my way.**

Axel: (steps back to join them) **Well it looks like we all are.**

Arixia: (sighs, annoyed) **Forget this. I have my orders.** (opens a portal in the wall and goes through it)


End file.
